Géneration 2
by Clara1989
Summary: SPOILER HARRY POTTER 72016: Une nouvelle génération arrive à Poudlard alors que le monde des sorciers à changé, ces enfants de héros tout comme ces enfants de Mangemort doivent vivre avec la réputation de leurs parents.
1. Chapter 1

8h30.16 août 2016. Chemin de Traverse. Londres.

Harry Potter et sa femme Ginny étaient en train d'acheter les fournitures scolaires de leurs enfants avec Ron et Hermione Weasley. Les enfants avaient insisté pour les accompagner et la tension commençait à monter franchement chez les parents. Mr Lovegood le nouveau directeur de Poudlard avait accepté de leur envoyer la liste des fournitures scolaires avant les autres parents pour leur permettre de se déplacer au Chemin De Traverse sans être accompagnés d'une trentaine de journalistes leur demandant avidement quelle marque de plumes ils allaient acheter pour leurs enfants. Malgré toutes les précautions pour éviter d'ébruiter leur déplacement, les murmures derrière leurs dos indiquaient clairement que dans très peu de temps un journaliste détecterait le taux anormal de ragots sur le chemin de traverse et allait débarquer sur le champ pour avoir en exclusivité les détails du shopping des Weasley et des Potter.

Mr Potter et Mr Weasley imposaient le respect parmi les autres visiteurs du Chemins de Traverse, non seulement par leurs statuts d'aurors mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient participé à la défaite du plus grand mage noir du siècle passé. Les deux hommes lançaient des regards sévères vers les vielles bonnes femmes qui se penchaient les unes vers les autres pour raconter que Lily était la plus douée des trois Potter où que Rose n'avait pas l'intelligence de sa mère. Beaucoup de ragots de ce type se développaient avec une vitesse effarante dans le monde des sorciers, les deux couples avaient beau se cacher et éviter d'enrichir les ragots, la curiosité envers les quelques personnes ayant participé à la « fin du mal incarné sur terre » n'avait jamais était aussi grande. La situation depuis quelques années était telle qu'ils ne pouvaient difficilement sortir de chez eux sans soulever une vague de murmure ponctué de flashs. Aujourd'hui lors d'une sortie en public, les deux couples faisaient preuve d'efficacité et de vigilance, même les enfants avaient pris l'habitude et restaient en formation serrée prés de Ginny Potter.

Mrs Potter surveillait de près les cinq enfants rassemblés prés d'elle gardant les deux plus jeunes à portée de main tandis que Mrs Weasley jetait des sorts d'invisibilité sur certaines étagères des boutiques de presse ou des sorts d'insonorisation sur les radios ou télévisions allumées dans les appartements du chemin de traverse. Ces sorts étaient assez particuliers car il ne s'appliquaient qu'aux enfants et demandaient une vigilance constante pour découvrir les détails gênants sur une étagère ou les informations compromettantes données à la télévision avant qu'elles n'atteignent les yeux ou les oreilles de leurs enfants. Mrs Weasley se disait avec amertume que ses enfants et la plupart de ses neveux et nièces étaient coupés du monde, aveugles et sourds… La colère monta en elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait mais elle ravala cette colère comme à chaque fois et porta son intention sur un autre couple, qui plus loin avait les mêmes occupations : Faire du shopping, éliminer les éléments compromettants, surveiller les enfants, avoir l'air de rien et pour Mr Malefoy se cacher sous une épaisse cape.

La confrontation était inévitable entre les couples. Les Weasley et les Potter savaient qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas faire quelque chose qui serait capable d'attirer l'attention des autres. Harry Potter avait plaidé en faveur de Draco Malefoy et de sa mère lors du grand procès qui avait suivi la Seconde Guerre, l'hostilité qui existait toujours entre les trois familles ne devait pas apparaître.

Pendant que les parents échangeaient quelques formules de politesse, les enfants entre eux (mais toujours sous l'œil attentif d'un des parents) s'observaient avec méfiance sans vraiment savoir s'ils devaient être amis ou non.

Lily Potter faisait preuve d'une curiosité particulière pour les deux frères Malefoy, elle aimait regarder leurs habits, les fils de soie vertes qui parcouraient leurs vêtements, les bijoux d'argent autour de leurs doigts, la blondeur de leurs cheveux, le gris de leurs yeux… Lily et ses frères étaient aussi très gâtés mais quelque part elle jalousait les jeunes Malefoy pour les couleurs froides et l'assurance dans leurs yeux… Ce que ses parents disaient sur « la plus grande richesse de l'Homme c'est l'amour » ne valait plus rien lorsqu'elle pouvait se délecter de voir les bagues ancestrales aux doigts des deux garçons.

1er Septembre 2016, dans la voiture des Potter, Londres.

Lily avait fermé son esprit aux chamailleries de ses frères ; elle observait la pluie au travers de la vitre teintée. Elle pensait à sa propre entrée à Poudlard, elle pensait aussi à Scorpius Malefoy entré en 1ère année à Poudlard alors qu'elle était réduite à rester chez elle avec ses parents, des larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

King's Cross, 9h15.

Ginny Weasley embrassa sa fille sur le front, elle connaissait très bien le sentiment qu'éprouvait sa fille : laisser ses frères partir à Poudlard sans elle, rester à l'arrière et lire les lettres… Lily fit signe à ses frères, dans le train. Peut-être qu'Albus rencontrera Scorpius ; elle lui avait dit qu'elle le trouvait incroyable… le petit Malefoy.

Poudlard express, 9h20.

James avait déjà disparu avec ses amis de deuxième année. Al et Rose se lançant un regard, perdu tous les deux. A eux deux ils avaient l'impression de connaître tous les occupants du Poudlard Express mais ils savaient aussi que peu d'entre eux étaient de vrais amis ou des membres de leurs familles chez qui ils pourraient être accueillis en cet instant.

La famille Weasley s'était tellement étendue en vingt ans que presque tous les compartiments du train comprenaient un Weasley. En effet ils avaient croisé à l'avant du train, dans la cabine réservé au préfet, Victoire et Marcus, respectivement la fille de Bill Weasley et le fils de Charlie Weasley. France (une autre fille de Bill) ricanait avec des Serpentards et Isabelle, sa sœur, croisa le regard de Rose. Rose supposa immédiatement qu'Isabelle s'était fait virer du compartiment dans lequel France et ses amis entraient. Compatissante, Rose lui proposa de chercher un compartiment avec eux et lui demanda dans quelle maison elle souhaitait aller.

- N'importe laquelle du moment que je suis loin d'elle !

Rosie et Al hochèrent gravement la tête tandis qu'Isabelle jetait un regard amer sur le compartiment de France. Chacun d'eux avait conscience que les maisons n'avaient plus les mêmes valeurs qu'à l'époque où leurs parents étaient à Poudlard et qu'il était désormais fréquent de voir des enfants répartis dans des maisons dans lesquelles leurs familles n'avaient jamais mis les pieds. Malgré cela, voir une Wesley à Serpentard était vraiment étrange. Al ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de penser que si le Choixpau Magique lui proposait la maison Serpentard, il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Rosie et lui avait souvent parlé du fait que leurs parents avait du respect pour la maison Serpentard mais n'était pas non plus très amicaux avec les familles qui y avait pris racine.

- Oh frère chéri... et cousines chéries... Venez un peu par là que je vous présente à mes potes !

James avait refermé fermement sa main sur l'épaule d'Al et deux minutes plus tard trois valises, trois hiboux, un chat et trois premières années renfrognées se tenaient devant les Gryffondors de deuxième année (dont deux Weasley).

- Lui c'est mon frère, oui il ressemble vachement à mon père, scanda James en prenant Al par les épaules. Ca, c'est ma cousine Rosie, elle en a pas l'air comme ça mais je suis persuadé qu'elle nous vaudra plein de petits diamants à Poudlard.

Rosie lui envoya un regard noir.

- Et la blonde là, c'est l'une des plus jolies quart de Vélane de mon entourage... Elle s'appelle Isabelle et pas touche ok ?

James scruta les visages des Gryffondors de sexe masculin autour de lui avant d'éclater de rire.

- Bon vous autre, ajouta-t-il, s'adressant cette fois-ci à son frère et à ses cousines, si vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor, je vous pourris la vie et si vous êtes à Serpentard je vous efface de la carte...

Tristan Isherwood explosa de rire, c'était un garçon brun au teint hâlé. Tout comme Isabelle, l'un de ses parents était un loup garous et il avait hérité d'une certaine agilité et d'un goût certain pour la viande.

- Je vous présente.

James était ravi de son petit effet et présenta chacun des Gryffondor du compartiment, sans commentaire gênant cette fois. La plupart des élèves présents n'étaient pas vraiment des inconnus, ils avaient déjà rencontré les parents d'Inès Thomas de Karen Dubois et de Tristan. Cependant Clea Nott était la seule intruse, elle aussi avait créé une grosse surprise à ses parents le jour où elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor alors que sa famille avait toujours été des Serpentard corps et âmes. Leurs cousins au fond du compartiment n'étaient autre que Jonathan Weasley, l'aîné des fils de Percy, et Mike, l'un des nombreux fils de Charlie qui avait étrangement mélangé les taches de rousseur des Weasley et les boucles très brunes de sa mère.

Après des saluts chaleureux les trois cousins comprirent qu'ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus et rebroussèrent chemin. Tout le monde semblait avoir trouvé un compartiment maintenant sauf Teo le jeune frère de Mike qui entrait lui aussi en première année. Teo venait de sortir d'un compartiment très bruyant.

- C'est mort ici, plus aucune place, indiqua-t-il en désignant le compartiment qui, en effet, était plein à craquer... de Weasley.

Les jumelles Weasley, les filles d'oncle Georges, semblaient provoquer des explosions de rire chez deux des aînés des fils d'oncle Charlie : Arthur et Sven, ainsi que leur frère Fred. Simon en revanche tentait d'attirer l'attention d'une asiatique aux yeux rieurs.

Al soupira, à ce rythme ils allaient faire le voyage debout.

Rosie fut la première à atteindre le fond du train après s'être légèrement crêpé le chignon avec Teo qui ne voulait pas admettre que depuis la défaite du mage noir les gens faisaient bien plus d'enfants.

Le dernier compartiment était presque vide et seul un garçon blond se tenait contre la vitre. Rose referma la porte de quelques centimètres et grogna à l'intention de ses cousins :

- c'est le fils Malefoy.

Ils entrèrent tout de même et Al compris à la vue de Malefoy qu'aucun des mots de Rosie ne lui avait échappé. Al lui sourit repensant avec gêne à l'aveu que sa petite sœur lui avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

- Tu penses aller dans quelle maison toi ?

Scorpius mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'Isabelle, la blonde, s'adressait à lui. Aucun inconnu ne lui avait encore adressé la parole et il savait que c'était de l'hostilité pure et simple qui l'avait empêché d'avoir une vraie vie sociale.

- Serpentard, je pense, enfin toute ma famille y est passée donc...

- Ça n'a rien à voir, interrompit violemment Teo, ma cousine est une Weasley et ça l'a pas empêché d'être à Serpentard.

Rosie reconnut ce que son père qualifiait d'expression purement Percyvalesque.

- Oui. J'en ai entendu parler...

Malgré la soudaine froideur qui régnait Malefoy réussit à rétablir la conversation assez rapidement en se présentant.

- Je m'appel Scorpius... Malefoy.

- Rosie Weasley.

- Isabelle Weasley.

- Al Potter.

- Et moi c'est Teo Weasley.

Ce dernier accorda un sourire d'excuse à Scorpius.

- Par Merlin c'est une véritable invasion de Weasley !

Les autres ne pouvaient pas vraiment le contredire et explosèrent de rire.


	2. Chapter 2

Invasion de Weasley et drôle de répartition

Cela faisait environ 20 minutes que les premières années avaient le nez collé à la vitre du train, impatients d'arriver à la gare. Les exclamations de joie fusèrent soudainement lorsque le quai apparut au travers de la vitre, le train ralentit avec force projetant les premières années pêle-mêle contre un mur. Les portes s'ouvrirent toutes d'un même mouvement et les premières années se bousculèrent sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Hagrid fit signe aux plus petits des élèves qu'il apercevait dans la foule d'élèves affamés et surexcités. Al respirait à plein poumons ce qu'il considérait déjà comme l'air pur de Poudlard, à cet instant n'importe qui aurait pu le confondre avec son père, ses yeux vert en amande plongé dans le vide, ses cheveux noirs flottant allégrement dans tout les sens… Au bout d'un certain temps, Al sortit de sa rêverie et leva la tête vers la source des appels. Il reconnut un très bon ami de ses parents, Hagrid, un demi géant qui enseignait les soins aux créatures magiques à Poudlard depuis l'époque où ses propres parents y étaient allés et, mis à part ses cheveux gris et sa marche claudicante il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il salua chaleureusement les nouveaux élèves et essaya vainement de serrer Rosie et Al dans ses bras, avec le temps ils avaient réussi à développer une méthode très efficace pour éviter de se faire casser les os par Hagrid.

Les premières années suivirent Hagrid à grand pas, ils arrivèrent devant l'étendue sombre du lac quand le soleil avait entièrement disparu derrière les montagnes.

Rosie trépignait littéralement d'impatience, d'après ce que les autres avait pu comprendre elle avait une passion naissante pour les monstres aquatiques et tout particulièrement pour le calamar géant. Elle essayait de monter sur un rocher pour voir le lac en entier lorsque Hagrid l'attrapa par le col de sa robe pour la poser dans une barque demandant aux autres de faire de même sans son aide. Al se précipita aux coté de sa cousine suivi d'Isabelle. Teo cependant leurs tourna le dos et ses boucles noires se dirigèrent vers Simon, Justine et Sophie qui étaient déjà installés dans une barque voisine.

Scorpius ne savait pas si il avait "le droit "de s'asseoir dans la barque du Potter. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui être très hostile mais quelque chose semblait empêcher Al de lui adresser la parole sans le regarder comme s'il était une bête curieuse, en vérité Isabelle avait été la seule à lui parler ouvertement, sans qu'il ne remarque le mur social qui le séparait des Weasley et des Potter.  
Au moment où il lança un regard emplis de désespoir vers Hagrid, Isabelle l'appela pour qu'il vienne partager leur barque. Essayant de reprendre contenance, Scorpius s'assit à côté d'elle, en face de Rosie.  
Hagrid lança un drôle de regard aux quatre enfants. Qui l'aurait crut, pensa-t-il, Weasley, Potter et Malefoy assis ensemble sans s'arracher les yeux…

Le château leur apparut au bout de dix minutes. Scorpius était aussi fasciné qu'Al et leurs yeux brillèrent du même éclat de joie pendant de longues minutes. Rosie, elle, n'avait pas vu le château apparaître au clair de lune, ses grand yeux bleus se reflétaient dans l'eau noir, Isabelle riait, Rosie était complètement subjuguée , elle n'y voyait certainement rien mais elle était sur le lac, celui là même dans lequel avait était Oncle Harry… Ses cheveux touchèrent l'eau et Isabelle fronça son nez déjà retroussé.  
"-C'est répugnant Rose, tu vas tomber dedans!  
-Un élève est déjà tombé dedans, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit…, répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une raison suffisante pour faire tremper ses cheveux roux dans l'eau.  
-Tu vas finir par tomber dedans Rose!  
A peine avait-t-elle répété sa mise en garde que la main de Rosie glissa. Scorpius se précipita pour la rattraper par le col de sa robe et la remettre en équilibre sur la barque.  
"-C'était moins une!!"S'écria-t-il.  
Rose semblait coincée entre un sentiment de honte et de reconnaissance et décida de rester tranquille et d'ignorer totalement le Malefoy tout en faisant sécher sa manche droite par un sort que sa mère lui avait appris après qu'elle soit "tombée accidentellement" dans une marre pour la quatrième fois.

Al semblait se réveiller d'un long sommeil emplis de rêves féeriques lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. C'était ce à quoi il s'attendait mais en mieux. Quatre longues tables colorées s'étendaient sous un ciel très noir où on apercevait à peine les étoiles. D'après ce que lui avait dit James, le nouveau directeur avait remplacé les bougies par des ampoules électriques qui tournoyaient avec un léger bourdonnement au-dessus de leur tête. Oncle Ron et Oncle George avait trouvé un ingénieux moyen de faire briller les ampoules sans avoir besoin "d'électricité" et les ampoules faisaient maintenant parties des maisons de tous les sorciers modernes.  
Hagrid avait eu le temps de se diriger très lentement vers la table des professeurs en saluant quelques élèves au passage avant que le directeur ne se lève pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves.

"-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard!" Mr Lovegood parut enchanté de cette première phrase et ce lança pompeusement dans ce qu'il voulait être une suite de discours convenable "Les nouveaux élèves seront je l'espère bien accueillis par les anciens... hum... qui vont sûrement leur apprendre beaucoup de choses hum très intéressantes... Enfin les professeurs plutôt…"  
Rosie surprit plusieurs professeurs échanger des regards exaspérés et le discours du directeur finit par "pas trop de raffut la nuit et l'après midi, et maintenant nous allons commencer à répartir ces nouveaux"  
Mr Lovegood fit passer son ventre derrière la table puis fit signe à Luna.  
Luna se leva de la table des professeurs avec le regard vague de quelqu'un qui se promène dans la rue sans aucun but.  
"J'ai la liste" indiqua Luna en montrant à tout le monde le papier, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter les gloussements qui s'étaient déjà répandus dans toute la grande salle à la vue de la tenue "spéciale" de Luna pour l'occasion. Elle portait de grande botte en cuir de "vache", une idée moldue encore une fois et une salopette bleu clair avec plusieurs pattes de lapin dépassant des poches.  
Luna fit un bonjour de la main à sa fille qui avait rejoint les premières années dans le parc car elle et son frère vivaient au château avec leurs parents et leur grand-père.  
"-Je crois qu'il y à encore plus de Weasley que d'habitude!"  
Luna avait ce sourire béat que Rosie et Al avaient déjà surpris lorsqu'elle avait découvert un Ronflak Cornu dans le jardin des Potter. Les six Weasley et Al rendirent à Luna son sourire et elle commença enfin l'appel.  
"-Berg, Chloé!"  
Une petite brune fit son chemin parmi les autres premières années et se vit affublée d'un chapeau noirci et presque en lambeaux. Rose écarquilla les yeux, il lui semblait qu'elle voyait le chapeau bouger légèrement et perdre des morceaux de tissus noircis.  
"-Serdaigle!"  
"-Bravo!"s'écria Luna " La maison Serdaigle fait partie des deux seules maisons de Poudlard..."  
"-Hum hum, professeur..." une sorcière assise à la table des professeurs interrompit fermement ce qui semblait être le début d'un éloge à l'ancienne maison de Luna.  
"-Oui oui" murmura cette dernière sereine avant de replonger dans la liste.  
"-Blaise, Phoebe!"  
Une petite fille au teint mat et aux traits réguliers s'avança fièrement vers le Choixpeau. Luna fit quelques commentaire sur la beauté de la famille Blaise avant la décision du Choixpeau:"-Serpentard!"  
"-Fallait s'en douter..."  
Phoebe ne prêta aucune attention à Luna.  
"-Boot, Prudence"  
La petite sorcière s'assit fébrilement sur le tabouret.  
"-Tu passeras le bonjour à ton père de ma part..."  
"-Poufsouffle!"  
"-Ah bon!" s'exclama Luna, outrée.  
Luna fit une moue tout en suivant longuement la fille d'un Serdaigle se diriger vers Poufsouffle.  
"Carmychael, Lyllianne!" eu droit aux même remarques lorsque le Choixpeau hurla "-Serpentard!"  
"-Très intéressant" dit Luna en ce penchant vers la petite fille pour regarder en dessous du Choixpeau, la Serpentard enleva elle même le Choixpeau de sa tête avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a été confondu avec une nouvelle race de Veracrasse particulièrement douteuse. Luna croisa le regard de la sorcière qui l'avait interrompu un peu plus tôt et ne fit aucun commentaire particulier lorsqu'un petit sorcier replet du nom de "Cornfoot, Amaury!" fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Al supposa que la sorcière en question était la directrice de la maison Serpentard.  
"-Crivey, Collin!"  
Un long murmure parcoura soudainement la grande salle. Le nom de Collin Crivey avait fait son chemin en tant que jeune homme mort durant la bataille de Poudlard à l'age de seize ans. Luna posa le choixpeau sur la tête de Collin d'un air pensif et peut être un peu triste.  
"-Serdaigle!"  
La maison Serdaigle applaudit bruyamment et même Gryffondor et Poufsouffle semblait ravi de l'arrivé du petit Crivey.  
"-Dacty, Moira!"  
Al et Rosie connaissait un peu Moira pour l'avoir vu avec sa mère sur le Chemin de Traverse. La mère de Al entretenait avec ferveur un dégoût pour Romilda Dacty.  
"-Serpentard!"  
Luna murmura quelques mots inaudibles avant de retourner à sa liste.  
"-Davies, Lucy!"  
La petite sorcière asiatique qu'Al avait vue avec Simon dans le train se dirigea vers le choixpeau avec appréhension. Al la vit croiser les doigts.  
"-Tu diras bonjour à ta maman..."  
La petite fille hocha la tête ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire disparaître presque la totalité de son visage sous le Choixpeau.  
"-Serdaigle!"  
"-Parfait!" s'écria Luna tandis que la petite fille aux yeux rieurs courait presque vers la table des Serdaigles.  
"Derrick, Gwen!" rejoignit Lucie tout de suite après et "Finnigan, Laura!" une autre connaissance d'Al et Rosie rejoignit les Poufsouffles.  
"-Flint, Magnus!"  
Cette fois Luna ne put empêcher les mots "Serpy" et "Quidditch" de sortir de sa bouche alors que le garçon à la carrure imposante serait les dents sous le Choixpeau.  
"-Serpentard!"  
Magnus se dirigea avec un soulagement certain vers les Serpentards, "Fudge, Jane!" fit de même vers les Poufsouffles.  
"Goldstein, Holly!"  
"-Serdaigle!"  
"-Bravo"s'écria Luna en rattrapant le chapeau sur la tête d'Holly qui s'était déjà levée pour courir chez les Serdaigles même si elle ne voyait rien.  
"Goyle, Thomas!"  
Le plus grand des premières années se dirigea vers le Choixpeau. Al se dit que si il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi bête il aurait peut-être pu faire peur.  
"-Poufsouffle!"  
"-Intéressant, vraiment!"  
Goyle se dirigea dépité vers les Poufsouffles qui semblait incapable de savoir s'il fallait applaudir ou non.  
"Grab, Phileas!" emmena sa moue boudeuse chez les Serpentards tandis que "Higgs, Marina!" se fit accueillir par les Poufsouffles.  
"-Tu crois que tu seras le premier à aller à Gryffondor?" souffla Rosie à l'oreille d'Al.  
Al haussa les épaules mais à l'appel de "Jordan, Julien!" il répondit non. Julien faisait presque parti de la famille Weasley, à chaque fois que Al et sa famille rendait visite à Oncle George et Tante Angie, Julien était là, Lee Jordan son père était un véritable ami pour George Weasley qui après la mort de son frère avait perdu toute joie de vivre.  
"-Gryffondor!"  
Pour la première fois de la soirée Gryffondor applaudit un nouvel élève.  
"-King, Kevin!" le rejoignit tout de suite après suivit par "Londubat, Alice!" qui mit presque vingt minute avant de pouvoir s'arracher des bras de sa mère et rejoindre son frère, Franck chez les Gryffondors.  
"McDougal, Morag!" annonça Luna essuyant ses larmes avec un bout du Choixpeau.  
Isabelle sentit Scorpius faire un mouvement brusque à l'annonce des "m", elle fit semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué mais compris que le Malefoy n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il n'y paraissait.  
"-Serdaigle!"  
"-MacMillan, Marie!"  
Cette fois Scorpius retenait carrément son souffle.  
"-Poufsouffle!"  
"-Malefoy, Scorpius!"  
Scorpius se dirigea d'un pas raide vers le tabouret. Ses yeux gris disparaissèrent à leur tour sous le Choixpeau élimé. Le Choixpeau commença alors à lui parler avec la voix d'un vieil homme enrhumé.  
"-Beaucoup d'esprit sous les mèches blondes... vraiment. Du courage de la ténacité... Je n'ai jamais vu de Malefoy de ton genre petit! Un déshonneur? Si tu n'es pas à Serpentard? Si tu le dis!"  
"-Serpentard!"  
Luna Londubat tapota son épaule et il fut le premier Serpentard à obtenir un encouragement d'elle. Scorpius s'avança donc, aussi fier que les paons de son jardin mais les mains tremblantes, vers la maison de ses ancêtres.  
Une fois installé et pendant qu'"Elvire, Nothomb!" recevait des applaudissement de la maison Gryffondor, il pensa que si il y avait une seule Weasley qu'il aimerait voir à sa table ce serait Isabelle.  
"Potter, Albus!"  
Un murmure égal à celui provoqué par Collin Crivey s'éleva alors. Al en avait l'habitude mais cette fois il était à Poudlard et comprit que s'il n'était pas envoyé à Gryffondor, ce serait la chose la plus difficile à encaisser pour sa famille même si son père lui avait assuré que Serpentard était une très bonne maison. Luna semblait penser la même chose et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de le plonger dans le noir.  
"Potter, Potter... ton père est un grand sorcier, tu dois le savoir... Hum la jeune Weasley septième enfant de la septième génération de Weasley aussi, la première fille aussi d'ailleurs... Pas Serpentard tu dit? Je n'y ai pas pensé un instant!  
"-Gryffondor!"  
Al ne pouvait pas mesurer l'ampleur de son bonheur en comprennent que le Choixpeau n'avait pas douté un instant.  
Son père avait beau lui dire que Severus Rogue était l'un des sorciers les plus loyaux qui n'ait jamais existé, il s'était toujours méfié de cette maison. D'ailleurs, comme l'avait fait remarqué Rosie, "Ils disent que les Serpentard peuvent être des gens bien mais ils ne leur adressent jamais la parole avec plaisir!"  
Al rejoignit donc son frère et une bonne partie de ses cousins sous les applaudissements.  
L'arrivée de "Pucey, Sam!" et de "Ruggero, Torn!" à Poufsouffle passèrent presque inaperçu et la Grande Salle ne retrouva son calme qu'à l'arrivée de "Spoon, Louis!" sur le tabouret.  
Al et James connaissaient bien Louis pour avoir fait de longues parties de Quidditch avec lui. Parfois leurs mères qui avaient joué ensemble dans une grande équipe d'Angleterre les rejoignaient mais pas plus d'un quart d'heure car lorsque Ginny Potter et Alicia Spoon jouaient, des journalistes finissaient invariablement par arriver. Parfois Al avait même l'impression que sa mère était plus célèbre que son père.  
A leurs grande surprise et déception, Louis se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards.  
"Thomas, Ishar!", lui aussi fils de deux Gryffondor, amis avec les parents de James et Al, rejoignit les deux frères.  
"-Valmont, Cecilia!"  
Cecilia avait été la seule cette année à poser des questions étranges sur le fonctionnement des ampoules "sans fil", elle avait aussi hurlé en voyant Peeves le poltergeist qui s'empressa de l'imiter et que chacun pouvait encore entendre dans la Grande Salle. Rosie s'était empressée de la calmer, lui expliquant quelques détails sur le monde des sorciers.  
"-Serpentard!"  
"-Von Ziegesar, Reine!"  
Luna fit une grimace aux Weasley après avoir jeté le Choixpeau sur le visage hautain de Reine.  
"-Serpentard!"  
"-Wadislaw, Karl!" fut envoyé sans plus de commentaires à Serpentard et Luna se frotta les mains d'un air avide à la vue des six Weasley restés sur la touche.  
"Justine!"  
L'une des jumelles se détacha du groupe.  
"-C'est drôle quand même que George ait eu des jumelles. En plus avec les mêmes caractères que les jumeaux Weasley à leurs époque. Pauvre Angelina..."  
"-Luna???" cette fois ce fut Justine qui interrompit Mrs Londubat.  
"-Ah oui!" elle mit le Choixpeau sur la tête de Justine et à peine deux secondes plus tard il hurla: "-Gryffondor!"  
Les Weasley de Gryffondor hurlèrent de joie et Justine rejoignit son frère Fred après quelques pas de danse.  
"-Rosie, ma chérie..."  
Rose s'approcha de Luna sous l'œil exaspéré de certains professeurs et de certains élèves. Le Choixpeau avait à peine touché les cheveux touffus de Rosie qu'il s'écria: "-Gryffondor!"  
Une nouvelle explosion de joie se fit entendre du côté de Gryffondor.  
"-Simon!"  
"-Gryffondor"(nouvelle explosion de joie)  
"-Sophie!"  
La jumelle de Justine s'avança confiante et fit quelques commentaire sur le bracelet en bouchon de bière au beurre de Luna."-Gryffondor!" (Nouveau pas de danses et nouveaux cris de joie)  
James applaudit mais se pencha vers l'oreille de son frère: "-Les deux autres n'iront pas à Gryffondor"  
"- Comment tu le sait?" s'indigna Al en se tournant vers son frère.  
"-Ça fait vingt ans que le Choixpeau envoie dix élèves exactement par maison. Vous êtes déjà dix et il en manque deux à Serdaigle."  
Au grand regret d'Al, James avait raison. Isabelle se dirigea sous le regard dépité de Victoire et sous le regard dégoûté de France vers la maison Serdaigle. Elle fut suivie quelques instants plus tard par Teo dont le frère Jonathan semblait être sur le point de le renier de sa famille.  
Isabelle avait les larmes aux yeux pendant tout le repas. Pourquoi Serdaigle? Elle avait ensuite essayé de croiser le regard de Victoire mais c'était sans succès, elle était trop occupée à se pavaner. Sans espoir elle dirigea tout de même son regard vers les Serpentards et le seul regard amical qu'elle y trouva fut celui de Scorpius qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire "-C'est pas grave"

Ce soir là, Al, Rosie et Scorpius eurent la même réflexion, leurs parents avait-ils ressentit ce même bonheur la première fois qu'ils avaient dormis à Poudlard? Juste avant que les ennuis ne commencent?

20h30, Londres, maison des Potter

Lily jouait à répartir ses poupées dans les maisons de Poudlard, le taux de magie dans la maison était déjà bien trop élevé mais Ginny et son mari ne parvenaient pas à la convaincre d'arrêter de créer de nouveaux habits vert, la petite fille était tellement plongée dans son jeux qu'elle ne remarqua pas son père s'asseoir sur son lit à deux pas d'elle.  
"Serpentard, Lily Potter! Vous êtes admise à Serpentard c'est un vrai miracle!"  
La poupée rousse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains se trouva vêtue d'une cape verte et d'habits moldus de luxe.  
Harry Potter fit cesser tous les enchantements de sa fille d'un même mouvement de baguette. Ginny avait beau dire que sa passion pour les Serpentards allait finir par disparaître lui il voulait que ça finisse tout de suite. Qu'elle cesse de croire que les Malefoy sont incroyables ! D'où cette idée lui était venue ? Si elle avait parlé de Severus Rogue, peut-être aurait-il compris et accepté, mais lorsqu'il bordât sa fille ce soir du 1er septembre, il ne comprenait pas et il ne voulait d'ailleurs absolument pas comprendre.

Sa femme l'attendait derrière la porte, une lettre à la main.  
"-Il est à Gryffondor", murmura-t-elle à son mari.  
Un sourire indéfinissable passa sur le visage d'Harry Potter et le couple se dirigea dans un état de bonheur partagé vers leur chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

(Alors pour ceux qui sont un peu perdu par rapport à la descendance Weasley voici un petit récapitulatif:

Harry et Ginny Potter: James II Albus et Lilly II

Ron et Hermione Weasley: Rose et Hugo.

George et Angelina Weasley: Fred II, Sophie et Justine

Percy et Pénélope Wesley: Jonathan et Teo.

Charly et Saia: (la nouvelle grande famille Weasley) Marcus, Arthur, Sven, Simon, Mike et Hilary.

Bill et Fleur Weasley: Victoire, France, Isabelle et Dorine

Et puis le couple complémentaire: Draco et Klara Malefoy: Scorpius et Létò)

Voilà le chapitre peu commencer…

7 heure 30, le matin du 2 septembre 2016. Grande Salle. Poudlard.  
-Il est où le directeur ?demanda Rosie à James.  
-Un conseil Rosie, si tu veux voir le directeur il faut tomber dans les heures où il est éveillé donc entre midi et deux heures et entre cinq et six heures. Tout le monde pense qu'il a une maladie bizarre du sommeil mais si tu veux mon avis il est simplement fénéant.  
James se servit quelques Chocoballes dans le plat en face de lui, Al remarqua à cet instant que le petit déjeuner devant eux n'étaient composé que de sucreries, enthousiaste il se servit à son tour en pensant à la tête que ferait leur mère en les voyant ingurgiter tant de bonbons à une heure aussi matinale.  
-Les e-boux sont déjà arrivés?  
Justine et Sophie venaient d'arriver à la table des Gryffondors, d'après Rosie les jumelles n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Elles avaient personnalisé leur partie du dortoir avec des affiches d'acteurs moldus. Depuis leurs plus tendres enfances les jumelles avaient découverts les joies de la télévision moldue et ne juraient plus que par Charlie Chaplin.  
- Non mais ça ne va pas tarder.  
C'était Sven qui avait répondu, il était le seul fils de Charlie Weasley qui n'avait pas les cheveux roux et il arborait à la place des cheveux d'un noir profond jusqu'aux épaules. Sven était en quelque sorte un "tombeur" et le fait qu'il n'ait jamais eu des petites amies ne faisait qu'empirer la vénération que toutes les filles (même certaines de Serpentard) lui vouaient. Les e-boux des jumelles et les hiboux tout court arrivèrent lorsque les sucreries firent place aux bacons, aux omelettes et aux bols de céréales.  
Les jumelles firent alors beaucoup de vacarme, les e-boux étaient des petites sphères jaune foncé pour Justine et vert pomme pour Sophie. George Weasley avait eu une révélation le jour où son vieux hibou avait refusé de délivrer un message à sa femme Angelina. Le hibou avait fait semblant de dormir et lui lançait parfois un regard mauvais. Lorsque George revint à la maison avec du retard et les doigts ensanglantées pour avoir essayé d'accrocher le message à la patte du maudit volatile, Angelina devint hystérique et c'est à ce moment précis que George comprit qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas engager des bêtes intelligentes pour ce type de travail qui s'avérait parfois "crucial". Justine mis la sphère dans sa bouche "-Vanille!"S'écria-t-elle.  
Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle, elle mâchait la sphère avec délectation tandis que ses pupilles étaient devenues jaune et couraient d'un bout à l'autre d'une lettre invisible. Justine avalât enfin la sphère et fit signe à sa sœur de faire de même. Fred Junior avait lui aussi reçus un e-boux et faisait la même démonstration à une dizaine de mètres de ses sœurs.  
"-Par le chat de Sabrina! Oncle George a fait des enfants pour faire la pub de son magasin, s'exclama Marcus qui en tant que préfet en chef devait calmer la petite foule qui s'était rassemblée autour des yeux vert pomme de Sophie.

Comme la plupart des Gryffondors ayant un frère ou une sœur dans la maison, Al et James se virent adresser le même hibou par leurs parents. Le silence s'installa quelque instant sur toutes les tables et en particulier au dessus des premières années qui vivaient pour la première fois la séparation avec leurs parents.  
Mes chéris,  
J'avais oublié à quel point cette maison pouvait être silencieuse sans vous! Je crois que votre père en devient presque fou, il a appris à Lily quelque sortilège qui lui permet de faire autant de bruit que si vous étiez encore trois! Luna m'a appris hier soir par hiboux que seuls Isabelle et Teo n'étaient pas à Gryffondor, ne soyez pas déçus, Gryffondor n'est pas la seule bonne maison de Poudlard! Lily s'ennuie à mourir sans vous mais impossible de la convaincre d'inviter Hugo, Hillary, Mike ou Dorine pour jouer avec elle. Elle m'a demandé de te rappeler, Al, la promesse que tu lui as faite… N'oublie pas que si c'est quelque chose de dangereux ou d'illégal ou si tu as simplement envie de nous le dire tu dois absolument nous en parler.  
James, n'oublie pas d'allait tenter ta chance à l'épreuve de sélection cette année.  
Al, tu tenteras ta chance L'ANNEE PROCHAINE.  
Sur ce, bonne journée et soyez sages.  
(Mamie a insisté pour vous envoyer quelques sucreries, elle vous trouve toujours trop maigre.)  
Maman et Papa qui vous aiment.  
"-Tu leur as jamais dit que le petit déjeuner était fait de sucreries? S'étonna Al.  
-Jamais! T'as pas intérêt à leur dire."  
James pris son sac de bonbons et sembla vouloir retourner s'asseoir mais il fit à nouveau face à son frère.  
"- C'est quoi ce qu'elle t'as fait promettre?  
-C'est entre elle et moi."  
James fixa longuement son frère avant de lui tourner le dos. Il savait pertinemment que Al était plus proche de Lily que lui et ça, il s'en fichait. Le problème n'était pas là, Lily s'était prise de passion pour les Serpentards et il espérait que son frère n'était pas assez stupide pour l'encourager.  
Al jeta encore un œil sur l'écriture de sa mère, il n'avait jamais fait de promesses à Lily, mais Lily était une de ces petites filles qui savent dès leurs plus tendre enfance manipuler les gens. Même sa mère, qui avait un sacré caractère et qui savait tenir ses deux fils tranquilles ne parvenait pas ou à peine à dire non à Lily. Al jeta un œil sur la lettre de Rose (qui était Vraiment Très Longue), seule l'écriture rangée de sa mère y figurait et Al en déduit que leurs pères étaient déjà partis travailler.  
-Hugo est triste sans moi, déclara Rose en pliant sa lettre avec application.  
-Lily aussi, mais ça va leur passer.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Neville Londubat commença à distribuer les emplois du temps, il commença par les premières année pour finir avec les élèves de cinquième et de septième années qui avaient besoin de conseils pour leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs.  
Leur première journée était plutôt tranquille, à neuf heures ils avaient un cours commun de Potion avec les Serpentards, puis après la récréation deux heures de Métamorphose avec les Serdaigles et une heure de sortilège de 15 heures à 17 heures avec les Poufsouffles.  
Après le petit déjeuner Rose proposa de visiter un peu le château, elle avait envie de découvrir le plus rapidement possible le château de le connaître aussi bien que ses parents l'avait connu. Dans leur impatience Al et Rose se perdirent et ceux aux bout de quinze petite minutes. Le nombre d'escaliers n'aidait pas et Rose commençait réellement à paniquer lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur un palier vide sans le moindre escalier pour monter ou descendre. Al essayait de garder son sang froid mais il se dit qu'arriver en retard au premier cours de l'année parce qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans les couloirs puis retrouvés coincés sur un palier parce que les escaliers magiques s'étaient retournés contre lui n'allaient pas lui rendre service. Rosie se décida à passer la seule porte sur le palier et il arrivèrent dans un couloir assez large qui semblait plutôt inopportun derrière cette petite porte grinçante.  
Certains élèves plus âgés qu'eux les croisèrent dans ce couloir mais ils firent semblant de savoir exactement où ils allaient ne pouvant se résoudre à demander leurs chemins. Au bout d'un long moments et après avoir traverser d'un pas rapide et assuré plusieurs autre couloirs ils virent enfin deux filles de leurs connaissances descendrent un escalier en colimaçon.  
"-Emma! s'écria Rose en faisant signe à l'une des deux filles.  
-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là tout les deux? Vous êtes perdus? "  
Al se demanda si cela se voyait tant que ça que en effet ils étaient perdus.  
"-Oui, finit-il par marmonner.  
-C'est normal, Mrs Londubat nous a expliqué que le directeur à un peu changé le fonctionnement des escaliers…."  
C'était Lara qui avait répondus, elle était aussi belle que sa mère Cho Davies.  
"-On a cours de Potion dans 10 minutes. Est-ce qu'il y à un moyen rapide d'aller aux cachots?  
Rose passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
"-Oui mais il faut vraiment se dépêcher alors, répondit Emma en dévoilant une montre moldu probablement achetée dans le magasin d'oncle George."  
Emma et Lara étaient en deuxième année mais elles avaient une assez bonne connaissance de Poudlard pour montrer le chemin aux deux premières années sans être elle-même en retard.  
Al et Rosie étaient les derniers à entrer en classe, Rose comprit immédiatement que même si ils n'étaient pas vraiment en retard leur entrée fracassante leur porteraient préjudice. Le professeur de potion était la directrice de Serpentard, le professeur qui avait repris plusieurs fois de suite Luna lors de la cérémonie de Répartition  
Il ne restait que deux place libre, Rose se précipita aux côté d'Elvire une autre Gryffondor qui s'était réfugiée au fond de la classe et Al fut obligé de s'installer à côté de Scorpius Malefoy qui était arrivé un quart de seconde avant eux. Al crut voir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du professeur lorsqu'il salua de la tête Scorpius.  
-Le cours peu-t-il commencer, Mr Potter?  
Al s'assit et leva les yeux lentement, le cœur battant, décidément cette première journée commence mal…  
-Oui professeur.  
La sorcière lui sourit d'une manière qui le fit frémir.  
-Je suis le professeur Peurl, directrice de la maison Serpentard et je vous enseignerai l'art des potions, elle parcourut la salle d'un regard qui se voulait bienveillant mais les élèves semblaient avoir été stupéfixés et regardaient avec attention leurs plumes ou leur livre de potion. Seul Al, Scorpius et Rosie la regardaient avec une attention qui se voulait polie.  
Mrs Peurl commença lentement l'appel, c'était une sorcière assez jeune qui aurait pu être belle s'il n'y avait pas eu cette expression de dureté sur son visage. Elle ne fit pas de commentaires lorsque Al répondit « présent » mais elle tiqua lorsqu'elle vit les quatre Weasley sur la liste et encore plus lorsqu'elle vit que deux d'entre eux étaient les jumelles.  
"-Qui sont vos parents? Demanda-t-elle à Justine en montrant tour à tour elle est sa sœur.  
-…George et Angelina Weasley…, répondit Justine.  
Pendant un moment Al avait cru qu'elle allait la remballer vite fait bien fait.  
-La prochaine fois, je veux un moyen de vous différencier, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire…  
Sophie et Justine hochèrent la tête puis se lancèrent un regard malicieux qui ne disait rien qui vaille en ce qui concerne leurs futurs moyens de se différencier.  
-La fille de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger si je ne me trompe pas?  
-Oui, mes parents sont bien Ron et Hermione Weasley, répondit Rosie rougissante lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs têtes se tourner pour l'observer.  
- Quel dilemme! Entre un père cancre et une mère qui sait tout!  
Mrs Peurl essaya d'avoir l'air tourmenté par ce dilemme mais c'était très peu convainquant.  
-Mon père n'est pas un cancre, s'écria Rosie rougissant encore plus.  
-Ah oui j'oubliai! Il est devenu Auror avec plus de faciliter que les autres….grâce à Harry Potter certainement?  
Elle sourit, aimable en clignant plusieurs fois ses gros yeux noirs.  
-Weasley Simon?  
Simon leva la main.  
-Attends, attends, laisse moi deviner…?  
Mrs Peurl semblait vraiment aimer jouer la comédie (ce qu'elle faisait en vérité très mal), elle posa son doigt au coin de sa bouche comme l'aurait fait une pin up moldue.  
-J'ai trouvé!! Le fils enfin non, l'un des fils de la portée de Charlie Weasley avec cette Roumaine dont je ne me souviens plus le nom!  
Al sentait le sang battre à ses tempes.  
-Comment pouvez vous dire ça?  
Sa voix s'éleva sans même qu'il puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Mrs Peurl se dirigea vers son bureau. Al pensa un instant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu mais elle revint immédiatement avec une épaisse revue qu'elle avait sortie de son bureau.  
-C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle posa doucement la revue sur le bureau qu'Al partageait avec Scorpius.  
-Le peuple connaît mieux vos parents que vous! Je vous conseil vivement la page 14, c'est moi-même qui l'ai rédigé.  
Très contente de son petit jeu, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et écrivit le numéro de la page qu'ils allaient étudier au tableau.  
Al lança un regard à Rosie essayant d'exprimer toute sa déroute.  
Ils savaient tous pertinemment que leurs parents leur cachaient beaucoup de choses en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de la presse. A la maison il n'y avait qu'un seul journal autorisé, Les dernières nouvelles officielles du Monde des Sorciers. Tous les autres journaux étaient abolis même si rien en première page ou à l'intérieur ne parlait d'eux ; il n'y avait que des articles insignifiants toujours les mêmes d'ailleurs et ceux à chaque fois que ses parents l'avaient laissé mettre la main sur un journal ou un magazine. Même la radio avait été ensorcelée, chez les Potter et chez les Weasley un sortilège très puissant avait été lancé pour ne permettre qu'aux adultes d'entendre ce qui se disait. Ainsi à plusieurs reprise, les enfants surprenait leurs parents écouter attentivement quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre et qui apparemment rendait leurs parents fous de rage. Une dispute se déclarait immédiatement après entre Mr Potter et Mrs Weasley:  
« -Harry, ils ont le droit, absolument le droit de dire tout cela et du moment qu'on ne réagira pas violement aux choses qu'ils disent il n'y aura aucune preuve que ces choses sont vraies.  
-Alors on les laisse raconter ces choses stupides sur nous pendant le reste de nos vies?  
-Je pense que tout cela va finir par se tasser, ils veulent nous faire réagir pour prouver que ce qu'ils disent est vrai et si on ne réagit pas, si on continue à nous protéger et à protéger nos enfants…  
-Et les photos Hermione? Tu laisseras ces photos courir dans toutes les maisons d'Angleterre ?  
-On ne peut rien faire, j'ai cherché tous les moyens possibles mais d'après les lois…ils sont intouchables… »  
Oncle Ron s'apercevait alors de leur présence dans la cage d'escalier et les chassait avant d'insonoriser la porte.  
Al savait que son père était un héros, qu'il avait réduit en poussière un mage noir, il savait que son oncle Ron et sa tante Mione l'avaient fortement aidé, il savait aussi que son père avait sauvé la vie de sa mère alors qu'il était en deuxième année à Poudlard.  
Mais ce que Al avait devant les yeux dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer sur les choses dont ses parents le protégeait. C'était un numéro « anniversaire » sortie le 31 juillet dernier, le jour de l'anniversaire de son père. Le titre brillait par magie et se reflétait dans les cheveux lisse de Malefoy qui lui aussi était ébahi.  
Les trois sorciers du siècle!  
Exclusif : les 5 photos des enfants du trio prisent dans des conditions extrêmes!  
Inclus: 263 photos du couple Harry et Ginny Potter et 340 photos du couple Ron et Hermione Weasley!  
Les 20 plus gros secrets sur le trio mythique!  
Le test exclusif: êtes vous Harry, Ron Hermione ou Draco?  
Al n'en croyait pas ses yeux à côté de chaque rubrique se trouvait une photo: ses parents avec Lily bébé dans les bras qui sortaient de Sainte Mangouste…Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione de dos se tenant la main…Rose qui léchait une glace devant la librairie, son père et le père de Scorpius se faisant face avec leurs femmes et leurs enfants respectifs, une photos de son père, de sa tante et de son oncle à l'époque où ils étaient en quatrième année, une photo de Draco Malefoy lui aussi en quatrième ou cinquième année, et une photo de sa grand-mère Lily avec celui qu'il reconnut être l'ancien directeur de Poudlard dont son père avait tant parlé: Severus Rogue!  
Chaque photo, sauf celle de Lily et Severus et les photos de classe du trio et de leurs ennemis, semblaient avoir été prises d'un buisson ou de derrière un poteau. Ssur certaines, on apercevait même l'un des parents lancer un sortilège ou frapper férocement l'objectif.  
Al lança un regard à Malefoy qui lui rendit son regard avec de grand yeux, lui aussi avait semble-t-il connaissait les mêmes restrictions par rapport aux médias magiques. Aucun des deux n'avait écouté le début du cours mais ils n'osèrent pas tourner la page de couverture et découvrir les articles en détails. Mrs Peurl les avaient à l'œil et lorsqu'elle vit que les deux garçons avait finit d'observer le magazine, elle apporta une seconde revue à Malefoy.  
-N'oubliait pas de les lires!  
Scorpius se sentit mal au moment même où il posa les yeux sur la couverture.  
Et eux…  
Cette revue était plus sobre, il y avait simplement le titre avec une photo géante de la grand-mère de Malefoy et de sa mère cachant les visages de deux enfants aux cheveux blonds derrière leurs mains. Les deux enfants c'était lui et son frère bien sûr. La légende disait ceci: Garder un œil sur eux, la famille Malefoy en 10 photos, des révélations sur le seul Mangemort qui n'as pas été emprisonné, Klara Malefoy: Encore une fois enceinte ?  
Pas de couleur criarde pour cette revue mais Al se dit immédiatement que celle sur sa famille était de bien moins mauvais augure que celle que Peurl avait donné à Scorpius.


	4. Chapter 4

9h55. Parc de Poudlard.

Scorpius n'avait pas écouté un mot du cours de Mrs Peurl, et lorsque la sonnerie retentie, il jeta son livre de potion dans son sac et coinça le magazine sous son bras. C'était la récréation et il allait en profiter pour comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi ses parents ne travaillaient pas, pourquoi les gens dans la rue les regardaient avec méfiance, pourquoi son père cachait son visage sous sa cape, pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme Isabelle l'avait fait. Il s'était éloigné des autres après le cours même si Potter avait semblé apte à l'accepter à ses côtés après avoir vu le magazine.

Mais Scorpius avait pensé immédiatement que c'était par curiosité et non pas par amitié qu'Al l'aurait accepté dans sa troupe de joyeux Weasley.

Potter et le raz de marée Weasley étaient maintenant regroupés dans un coin de la cour et observaient avec agitation le magazine qu'Al avait sur les genoux. Scorpius, lui, était seul dans cette école. Ses parents lui avaient expliqué clairement, hier à King's Cross, que peu de gens voudront être ami avec lui et qu'il devait lui-même faire attention à ses fréquentations.

__

"-Tu ne pourras pas être ami avec ceux qui ne te comprennent pas et ceux dont les parents n'ont jamais été suspectés de faire de la magie noire ne pourront accepter ta présence à leur côté.

-Et tu ne dois pas être trop ami avec ceux qui sont comme toi, sinon cela donnera l'impression que vous manigancez quelque chose."

Scorpius voyait encore le visage de sa mère derrière ses paupières closes, ses yeux verts inquiets posés sur lui. Elle pensait à l'arrestation de deux enfants de Mangemort il y a trois ans alors qu'il se promenait ensemble à Prés-au-Lard. Les deux adolescents en question étaient des Sang Pur, d'après les autorités ils se pavanaient fièrement dans les rues du village usant de leur statut pour terroriser d'autres sorciers. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé hier dans le train, il avait simplement cru pouvoir y échapper, il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas réellement ce que l'avertissement signifiait. Mais maintenant il comprenait, ce que disais les journaux sur les Potter était des ignominies, ces magazines n'était pas sérieux et c'était certainement les vieilles dames avides de ragots qui l'achetaient. Celui à propos de la famille Malefoy était bien différent, c'était une mise en garde, un moyen de rappeler au peuple les erreurs d'un père de famille.

Scorpius posa lui aussi le magazine sur ses genoux et inspira profondément.

Il avait l'habitude des terribles secrets finalement. Deux ans plus tôt il avait appris que son père ne faisait pas partis des gens qui avaient été récompensé pour leur courage pendant la Bataille de Poudlard en 1997. Il avait demandé des explications et sa mère avait posé sa main sur celle de son père avec un regard d'encouragement. _Ton père a fait des erreurs, _avait-elle finit par dire, C'était tout ce qu'il avait le droit de savoir. L'année dernière, Scorpius avait aussi appris que ses parents avaient été forcés de se marier. Il n'avait pas compris sur le moment, ses parents s'étaient rencontrés pour la premières fois le jour même de leur mariage et l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux avait mis un temps fou à s'installer. Cela avait été un choc, il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait arriver mais peut-être avait-il lu trop de contes pour sorciers.

Il baissa les yeux sur la couverture et se résolut à l'ouvrir lorsqu 'Isabelle fit son apparition près de lui.

"-C'est ta mère?

Scopius fit oui de la tête et cacha instinctivement le magazine contre sa poitrine.

-Elle est très belle, continua Isabelle faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Peut-être allait-elle le laisser tranquille si il ne répondait pas.

-Que ce soit clair Scorpius, je reste là. Je sais ce qu'il y a dans ces fichus magazines, ma mère les achètent toutes les semaines et même si elle fait semblant de détester les mensonges qu'il y a là-dedans, je suis sure qu'elle adore lire ces bêtises.

Résigné, Scorpius ouvrit le magazine après avoir lancé un regard à glacer le lac entier aux Gryffondors qui poussaient des cris à quelque mètres de lui et Isabelle. Pendant une fraction de seconde il croisa même le regard d'Al. Il n'avait pas eu la même chance qu'Al, James, Rosie ou encore Isabelle, personne ne lui avait dit clairement ce qu'il s'était passé 19 ans plus tôt.

Al avait lu trois **des Vingt secrets révélés en exclusivité pour l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter!** James était penché au dessus de son épaule gauche, Rosie sur son épaule droite. Une douzaine de yeux à rallonge (360 degrés, 4 couleurs aux choix, rotation des images sans perte de qualité), très efficace pour lire à l'envers avait été distribué aux Weasley de Gryffondor et aux Maraudeurs, les meilleurs amis de James. Les trois articles étaient loin d'être des révélations, Rosie savait très bien que son père avait énormément de difficulté à rendre un devoir à temps. Elle savait aussi que Draco Malefoy avait reconnu ses grands parents alors qu'ils cherchaient l'entrée du ministère de la magie pour rendre visite à leur fille. Mr Malefoy leur avait alors montré le chemin puisqu'il était contraint de passer par l'entrée des visiteurs depuis qu'il n'avait plus le droit de transplanter ou d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette. De la même manière Al et James savaient que leur père était sortit avec Cho Davies qui était maintenant une vague amie.

Cependant en lisant ces articles on pouvait comprendre que Ronald Weasley était un cancre finit qui avait eu grandement recours à l'aide d'Harry Potter pour devenir Auror, que Draco Malefoy avait sauvé Mr et Mrs Granger de la mort et que Cho était le véritable amour d'Harry Potter. Les Weasley laissèrent pas mal d'injures échapper de leurs bouches en voyant certaines photos, des photos magiquement retouchées, Al en était sûr. Son père n'avait jamais été photographié embrassant langoureusement Cho…

Passablement troublé, même s'il savait que tout cela était faux, il tourna la page. Sur cette nouvelle page Al et James reconnurent leur grand père, leur père et eux même. C'était pour la plupart des photos de classe sauf pour Al qui était en train de marcher sur le Chemin de Traverse sans s'apercevoir qu'il était pris en photo, Rose avait été coupée au montage et on devinait simplement que la touffe de cheveux roux qui apparaissait dans le cadre par moment était à elle. Quatre autres photos étaient dispersées de l'autre côté de la page, s'opposant aux photos des trois générations de Gryffondor. Lucius Malefoy dont les cheveux platines n'offraient plus le même effet derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, Draco Malefoy dans une photo de classe à l'époque de sa sixième année (d'après la légende), Scorpius qui comme Al avait été pris en photo sans le savoir et un autre garçon aux yeux très vert pris de la même manière (Léto Malefoy qui soit dit en passant n'héritera en rien de la fortune Malefoy puisque normalement les Malefoy n'ont qu'un enfant pour que celui-ci ait droit à toute la fortune, une fois marié bien sûr et toujours d'après la légende). Al avait l'impression d'entendre les gloussements du journaliste lorsqu'il avait écrit cela. Le titre de l'article changeait régulièrement de couleur, passant du vert de Serpentard au rouge de Gryffondor:

**__**

La querelle continue?

Al leva les yeux et capta immédiatement le regard de Scorpius, peut-être avait-il été abusé par l'article mais il lui sembla déceler une haine toute nouvelle dans les yeux gris du Malefoy. L'article n'était pas très intéressant. James fit remarquer que c'était Al et Lily qui avaient la vedette puisque chacun d'eux avait et allait avoir un Malefoy dans leur année. Au bas de la seconde page se trouvait une interview, exclusive toujours, de Pansy Parkinson qui expliquait à quel point Draco Malefoy avait été odieux avec "notre sauveur" durant toute sa scolarité. Les trois articles suivants étaient aussi un amas de bêtises, L'association caritative que la mère de Rosie avait créé en faveur des Elfes de maison était tournée en dérision dans un minuscule article accompagné d'une photo d'un elfe très soigneusement habillé. Cet article était suivi d'un autre très long que les enfants abandonnèrent très vite. L'article était une suite de thèses sur les Patronus du trio. Mais arrivé à la page 8, les Potter et les Weasley explosèrent de rire, ils venaient tous de découvrir un poème, celui-là même que Mrs Potter avait écrit à Harry Potter à l'époque où elle s'appelait encore Weasley et qu'elle était en première année. James séchait ses larmes, déjà certain d'avoir de quoi faire enrager sa mère durant les vingt prochaines années, Al quand à lui venait de comprendre un élément du caractère de sa sœur. Lily avait elle aussi gribouillé ce genre de poèmes à propos de Scorpius, il avait même la forte impression que les mots "divin" et "à moi" étaient commun aux deux poèmes. _Bon sang,_ se dit alors Al,_ si ma mère s'est mariée avec mon père après lui avoir écri ça, il va falloir que je surveille Lily…_

La sonnerie de fin de récréation retentit, tout le monde gémit malgré les 30 minutes de pause que leur directeur avait fait appliquer lorsqu'il était entré en service. Al ne savait toujours pas par quel miracle le vieux loufoque était devenu directeur de Poudlard.

****

10h25, Salle de métamorphose. Poudlard.

Rosie fit passer le mot à tous les Weasley de Gryffondors: _Rendez-vous ce soir dans le dortoir de James pour la suite_. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec James : le dortoir des Maraudeurs était le plus sûr puisque tout le monde avait l'habitude d'y entendre beaucoup de bruit. Rosie avait hâte de lire l'article écrit par Mrs Peurl. Elle avait lu le titre dans le sommaire: _Les enfants Weasley-Potter, coupés du monde?_ Cet article l'intéressait vraiment ; Mrs Peurl avait éveillé leur curiosité sur ce qu'ils avaient déjà cru comprendre, ils savaient tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir sur leurs parents, ils connaissaient la vérité mais certaines choses, comme disait sa mère, leurs avait été cachées, pour leur bien. Rosie voulait savoir, par curiosité simplement, ce que des gens pouvaient dire sur d'autres gens sans savoir grand chose d'eux. Elle avait d'ailleurs décidé de parler en privé au professeur à la fin du prochain cours, bizarrement elle n'avait pas le même sentiment pour Mrs Peurl que Al. _Elle ne doit pas être vraiment méchante, _pensa-t-elle en transformant une aiguille d'argent en vermicelle sous le regard admiratif des Gryffondors. Mr Fairy lui accorda 20 points mais elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'il semblait que rien ne s'était passé.

"-Comment tu fais Rose? lui souffla gravement Al à l'oreille, personne n'y est encore arrivé!

-Hein, quoi?

-Comment tu fais? "

Rose fronça les sourcils, puis leva la main.

"-Une question, mademoiselle?

-Comment je fais?

-Comment ?

-Comment je fais pour que le vermicelle devienne une aiguille professeurs?

-Vous utilisez la formule en vous concentrant sur l'objet que vous voulez transformer, comme vous venez de le faire.

-Quelle formule professeur?

Al se frappa le front. Certains élèves explosèrent de rire. Le professeur regarda attentivement le visage de Rosie se demandant certainement si elle se moquait de lui.

-Vous n'avez pas ouvert votre livre, Weasley.

-Non, professeur.

-Comment avez-vous alors transformé cette aiguille?

-Parce que vous l'avez demandé alors je… je… l'ai fait…

-Et vous n'y arrivez plus?

Rosie avait perdu tous ses moyens, elle était rouge pivoine et ses grands yeux bleus avaient quelque chose d'insolite dans toutes les teintes rouges qui couraient dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Al savait que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Rose était douée et très tête en l'air ; elle avait certainement oublié que maintenant qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait plus utiliser la magie comme un enfant.

"-Les enfants sorciers n'utilisent pas de baguette magique et font simplement de la magie par envie, mademoiselle. Vous, vous avez une baguette en main et je suis certain que si vous êtes arrivé à transformer l'aiguille sans canaliser vos pouvoirs dans une baguette et avec une incantation précise vous allez y arriver avec."

Rosie ouvrit enfin son livre de métamorphose, elle tremblait, mais elle réussit du premier coup **avec **la formule **et** la baguette à changer son vermicelle en aiguille.

Mr Fairy haussa un sourcil puis nota quelque chose dans un carnet.

****

13h29. Le Terrier.

Une petite fille frêle et rousse se promenait pieds nus dans les blés. Sa chevelure formait une bannière de feu derrière elle. Se pieds ne faisait aucun bruit et elle se fondait dans la nature comme si elle en faisait intégralement partie.

Lily avait obligé son cousin Hugo à faire semblant de jouer avec elle dans le jardin de leurs grands parents, elle l'avait menacé de le faire ressembler à un gnome si il allait dire à mamie Molly qu'elle avait passé la barrière pour faire un tour seule.

Lily était rêveuse, elle pensait à son avenir, elle voulait devenir aussi connue que son père ou au moins autant que sa mère. Elle inventait des scénarios sur sa vie au collège Poudlard, et pour cela elle avait besoin d'être seule.

A la télévision, elle avait vu des séries qui l'avaient fait encore plus rêver. Des séries dans lesquelles les filles jolies étaient toutes populaires et douées en magie, des séries qui contenaient toutes un beau jeune homme. Dans sa tête, le casting était fait, elle serait la fille la plus populaire, la plus belle et la plus redoutée de Poudlard et lui le plus beau, le plus redouté, le plus intelligent mais aussi le plus gentil. Celui qui l'inviterait au bal serait Sorpius Malefoy. Lily ordonna mentalement à quelques épis de blés et quelques brins d'herbe de former des poupées. Longtemps, elle les fit danser, ses doigts traçant leur chemin dans les airs.

****

20h Tour de Griffondor. Dortoir des Garçons.

James Potter, Franck Londubat, Tristan Isherwood et Cléa Nott s'étaient répartis dans les confortables fauteuils du dortoir. L'an passé Hagrid leur avait raconté l'histoire des Maraudeurs dont faisait parti James Potter, le grand père du James Harry Potter actuel. Depuis que Hagrid leur avait dit qu'ils leur ressemblaient un peu beaucoup, ils avaient fait en sorte que tout le monde à Poudlard les connaissent sous ce nom.

Rose et Al arrivèrent à l'heure exacte du rendez-vous. Les jumelles et leur frère Fred rejoignirent Simon sur son lit quelques instants plus tard et les aînés d'Oncle Charly arrivèrent accompagnés de Victoire qui avait entendu parler du magazine dans l'après midi. Ils étaient maintenant tous installés, les plus âgés qui étaient arrivés les derniers avaient chipé les places des plus jeunes et Justine distribua les yeux à rallonge. James eut l'honneur d'avoir le magazine sur les genoux et, lui et Tristan, qui avaient réussi à se coincer tous les deux dans le fauteuil, n'avaient pas besoin de mettre les yeux à rallonge qui étaient certes agréables à porter mais donnaient aussi fortement l'impression d'avoir des tentacules agitées à la place des yeux. Lorsque tout le monde fut tranquille et que tous les yeux avaient trouvé une place au dessus du magazine, James l'ouvrit là où ils l'avaient laissé le matin. La plupart des articles n'étaient que des idioties, Victoire avait fait remarquer qu'elle avait vu bien pire dans certains magazines que sa mère avait achetés.

"-Ces articles ne sont que des rumeurs pour femmes aux foyers en manque d'action, avait ajouté Marcus qui occupait semblait-il une bonne partie du dortoir à lui tout seul à cause de ses épaules de joueurs de Quidditch.

-Vous pensez que ma mère est sortie avec leur père? Demanda Rosie d'une petite voix en désignant James puis Al.

-Ce serait répugnant! S'exclama Victoire

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rosie, les journalistes on déduit cela en voyant les photos de classe de leur première et deuxième années.

Rosie faufila ses yeux à rallonge entre les autres pour regarder les photos. Sa mère et son oncle étaient bien plus proches l'un de l'autre à cette époque et son père était de l'autre côté de Harry. Il n'y avait rien à déduire de cette photo, juste que son père n'était pas à côté de sa mère mais à côté de son oncle.

-Ils s'attendaient certainement à ce que tes parents soient fous amoureux dès leur première année et s'embrassent langoureusement sur toutes les photos, ajouta Sven.

-Ces journalistes sont simplement pathétiques! murmura Victoire en secouant ses yeux d'un air dépité"

Les quatre articles suivant étaient pareillement stupides. Lavande Isherwood était le sujet de l'un d'eux. Pour accompagner l'article dans lequel la journaliste développait ce qui c'était passé entre Ronald Weasley et Lavande, il y avait une photo du visage plein de cicatrices de la femme.

Tristan grogna s'agitant dans son fauteuil.

"-Ça vient d'une interview sur la Bataille de Poudlard. Ma mère a simplement répondu qu'elle était bien sortie avec Ronald et les journalistes sont allés fouiner un peu partout pour avoir plus de détails. Je n'en reviens pas que cet article bidon paraisse tous les ans. "

L'article était bien plus insultant que Tristan le laissait paraître. Sa mère était un Loup Garou et l'article laissait sous-entendre que le Ministère de la Magie n'aurait jamais dû la laisser avoir des enfants. Les articles concernant les anciens petits amis d'Hermione Weasley et Ginny Potter étaient bien plus fâcheux. Il était évident que les journalistes voulaient les faire passer pour des croqueuses d'hommes, insinuants même qu'Hermione aurait eu une aventure d'une nuit avec Draco Malfoy, (d'après l'interview de Pansy Parkinson). Un autre article sous une énorme photo de Fleur Weasley et de son beau frère Ronald, insinuait que ce dernier l'avait toujours convoité.

Seul Al et Rosie furent étonnés de lire certains faits de la vie privé de leurs parents à l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard. Les autres en avaient tous entendus parler un jour après avoir écouté deux filles jacasser. Mais ce qui avait intéressé tous les Weasley et en particulier les plus âgés, c'était l'article page douze. Tous le monde connaissaient Mrs Peurl, elle était parfois sèche et blessante mais elle accordait des points lorsque le travaille était bien fait. Au départ elle ne détestait pas les Weasley, bien au contraire elle faisait tout pour se rapprocher de Victoire et de Marcus au début de leur scolarité. Mais ils avaient rapidement compris qu'elle voulait avoir quelques détails sur la vie des héros de la guerre. Victoire avait découvert un matin de sa deuxième année un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier intitulé : "_décidément les Weasley-Delacour ne sont pas tout à fait humains: un père loup garou, une mère vélane qui a participé aux tournois des trois (non quatre) sorciers : un mélange explosif!". _L'article étaitsigné Crystaline Peurl et portait sur elle-même et ses petites sœurs, révélant certaines capacités de Victoire pour le Quidditch violant et la viande saignante. Victoire avait alors déclaré une guerre ouverte à Mrs Peurl et même France qui était dans la maison de Peurl lui menait la vie dure. Elles n'étaient pas des loups Garous, Tristan non plus d'ailleurs, mais parfois certains traits de caractère du loup garou apparaissaient et si elle avait laissé Peurl répandre des rumeurs sur leur dangerosité supposée, certains parents auraient pu essayer de les faire renvoyer de l'écoleVictoire et Marcus étaient donc venu voir le premier article paru de la main de Peurl depuis le jour où elle faisait cours à la classe de Victoire et que sa plume avait essayer de se planter dans son nez après avoir gravé "_je suis une menteuse prête à tout pour qu'on me regarde" _au tableau.

L'article qui avait éveillé leur curiosité avait des accents bien plus tragiques que les autre, plus sérieux aussi. C'était comme si Peurl s'était prise pour un Psychomage et avait analysé les changements de comportement chez le trio après la guerre. D'après elle, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi sombres et tristes. _Bien sur_, se dit James, _Oncle Fred est mort, Lupin et Tonks aussi, leurs amis son mort et des membres de leurs familles…_

La deuxième partie de l'article essayait de montrer que les petits Potter et les petits Weasley n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait décidément tout faux, ils savaient, même Lily et Hugo savaient. Une seule chose se trouvant dans le magazine avait été une révélation, le merveilleux poème de Mrs Potter. Enfin si cela était vrai puisque tout le reste du magasine ne contenait que des idioties allant même jusqu'à insinuer que le garçon au teint cireux et au nez crochu qui tenait affectueusement Lily Evans (la grand-mère de James Al et Lily) par les épaules à l'époque du lycée était le vrai père de Harry Potter. Victoire était allée se coucher furieuse après un article sur Ted Lupin, Ted était métamorphomage mais l'article, qui semblait s'inspirer d'une photo de Teddy essayant d'effrayer Lily en ayant transformé sa tête en celle d'un monstre aux longues dents, disait qu'il était un sorcier difforme et dangereux à cause de la "reproduction" d'une métamorphomage et d'un Loup Garou.

C'était ignoble, tout. Soit des mensonges ou des suppositions douteuses, soit des moments privés qui n'avaient aucun droit d'être révélé au grand public de cette manière. Certaines personnes étaient persuadées que tout dans ces magazines était vrai, d'autres comme Peurl étaient persuadés que ça avait de l'importance.

Cette nuit là, Rosie s'endormit comme une souche (pour ne pas changer), mais elle avait décidé de ne plus parler à Peurl. Elle savait ce qu'elle pensait et s'en fichait. James et Al en revanche eurent du mal à s'endormir, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. James voulait en savoir plus, il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas avoir tout saisi, son père lui avait donné la cape à Noël dernier, il ne s'en était jamais servi malgré l'insistance des Maraudeurs. _Je vais m'en servir finalement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on verra bien…_Un étage plus bas, Al ne trouvait pas le sommeil, des mots revenaient dans sa tête, inlassablement Quelque chose le tracassait, quelque chose qui concernait une histoire que sa mère leur avait racontée lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Voila un chapitre long qui a été difficile à écrire, laissait moi vos impressions! (si vous en avez)


	5. Chapter 5

3 Septembre 2016.  
9h50. Manoir Malfoy. Angleterre.  
Draco Malefoy ouvrit les yeux. Il retira délicatement sa main de la chevelure de sa femme et se redressa sur les coudes. Il fronça le nez, agacé. Son jeune fils s'était encore une fois faufilé entre lui et sa femme. Klara dormait profondément le front contre le flanc de son époux, Létò contre elle. Par Salem, il a neuf ans et dort toujours avec ses parents, se dit-il en se levant. Il avait prévenu Klara de ne pas en faire des fils à maman, de ne pas trop les câliner, mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir.  
"-Pour en faire des brutes insensibles de ton genre?" avait-elle même répondu en lui donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.  
Ce que Klara avait dit, elle le pensait et lui aussi d'ailleurs, alors il n'avait pas insisté. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas très envie que ses fils connaissent le même sort que lui. Un jour, lorsqu'il avait cinq ou six ans, il avait cherché des heures la chambre de ses parents et avait fini par s'endormir mort de peur dans un placard. Non, il ne voulait pas que ce genre de chose arrive à Scorpius ou Letò et ce n'était d'ailleurs jamais arrivé. En grande partie parce que leur chambre était sur le même palier que la chambre conjugale. Alors que la fortune Malefoy s'effondrait peu à peu, Klara avait vendu tout ce qui n'était pas nécessaire dans le manoir, les tapis persans, les armures et tour ce qui était en argent ou en or et qui portait les armoiries de l'ancienne famille de noble dont elle faisait partie depuis peu. Le premier étage était désormais le seul à être meublé mais il leur restait de quoi vivre confortablement pendant une vie entière. Malheureusement leurs enfants n'auraient qu'un héritage limité. Pour Klara, cela n'avait aucune importance mais Draco avait honte. Il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir trouver d'emploi. Mais il avait été humilié, il avait perdu sa fortune et la valeur de son nom. Qui voudrait d'un homme portant la marque ?  
La marque des Ténèbres était toujours là, elle n'était plus noire mais blanche encore plus blanche que sa peau et glacée, glacée comme si cet endroit de sa peau été mort. Il n'avait pas été emprisonné à Azkaban avec son père, non mais c'était bien pire. On lui avait donné l'occasion et même l'obligation d'avoir une femme, et cette femme voulait des enfants et maintenant il existait deux enfants au nom maudit qui ne savaient rien de ce que leur père avait fait mais qui allaient en payer le prix. Même s'il n'avait jamais été un Mangemort jusqu'au bout il n'avait jamais été du côté des bons et maintenant il avait simplement envie de se maudire.  
Il se rendit à la minuscule volière que sa femme avait aménagée, deux lettres l'attendaient. Il retourna, morose, vers la cuisine, tenant dans ses mains une lettre de son fils et une de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.  
Il décacheta la lettre de la banque, la lettre lui indiquait cordialement qu'il leur restait 1000 galions et 60 noises. La rentrée scolaire de Scorpius avait été un coup dur pour la famille, et, très bientôt, il devrait emprunter de l'argent à sa mère et peut-être même à la famille de Klara, s'ils acceptaient bien sûr.  
La seconde lettre n'était pas plus réjouissante. Il n'aimait pas déchiffrer l'écriture enfantine de son fils et il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que son fils était tombé sur un magazine stupide qu'ils avaient, lui et sa femme, tenté de cacher de sa vue. Scorpius lui demandait si c'était vrai qu'il allait avoir un petit frère. Draco lui répondit rageusement que c'était faux et qu'il ne devait rien croire de ce qu'il avait lu puis il posa la lettre pour que Klara puisse ajouter ce qu'elle voulait.  
Puis il prit un autre morceau de parchemin, douta un instant puis écrivit:  
Potter,  
Je voulais te prévenir que des journaux très peu recommandables sont à Poudlard, mon fils est en possession de l'un d'eux et apparemment le tien aussi. Je me demandais si tu pouvais faire jouer ta position d'auror pour les éradiquer.  
Draco se demandait ce qu'il devait mettre à la fin de sa lettre, amicalement? Sincèrement ? Cordialement? S'il te plait? Vas te faire voir? La plume levée, il réfléchit un certain temps puis finit par calligraphier son propre nom au bas de la lettre. Il n'y pouvait rien, l'arrogance était tellement encrée en lui qu'une simple lettre comme celle-ci était un vrai casse-tête (pour rester poli). Il la relut plusieurs fois, et quand elle lui sembla appropriée, il écrivit Harry Potter sur la lettre. Inutile d'ajouter d'autres indications, tous les hiboux du monde savaient où habitait Harry Potter.  
Klara arriva quelques instant après que le hibou soit parti. Létò était déjà installé devant le poste de télévision que Klara avait acquéri sans l'autorisation de son mari. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis agita ses mains en faisait quelques mouvements compliqués pour mettre du café en route.  
"-Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire ça!  
-C'est tellement plus simple Draco! Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait faire de la magie de cette manière mais ça facilite la vie!  
-C'est interdit et si quelque chose dérape….  
-Chut Malefoy, je fais ce que je veux."  
Draco détestait quand elle faisait ça, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.  
Klara recommença à faire de la magie non canalisée en servant à son mari du café, puis lut attentivement la lettre de son fils. Elle pâlit quelque peu mais Draco ne remarqua rien. Comment ces bâtards de journalistes on-t-ils pu savoir? Elle prit délicatement la réponse qu'avait griffonnée son mari, l'air de rien, mais son cœur battait avec une irrégularité inquiétante. La réponse ne l'étonna pas un instant. Bien sûr que Draco ne voulait pas d'autres enfants, bien-sûr qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit comme la dernière fois parce que c'était trop dangereux. Mais comment, si même son mari ne savait pas, les journalistes avaient-ils su?  
Elle posa la lettre et se servit du lait. Draco la regarda, il n'avait rien remarqué bien sur, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle.  
Klara sourit à son mari de ce sourire qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui seul parce que quelque part elle l'aimait.  
10h40 Parc de Poudlard.  
Rose et Albus se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la cabane de Hagrid. Le demi-géant les avait invité à prendre le thé hier après midi. Pendant que Rosie jetait discrètement des sortilèges de ramollissement aux gâteaux, Al avait réussi à lui faire promettre de leur montrer des Sombrals le lendemain matin. Ils avaient fixé le rendez-vous à 11 heures mais Rosie tout comme Al avait décidé de venir plus tôt au cas où Hagrid pouvait avancer l'excursion. Al avait vraiment hâte de les voir et il ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre sa deuxième année même si il avait un peu peur. Rosie avait prévenu son cousin qu'ils ne les verraient pas parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un mourir devant eux.  
Mais Al voulait essayer, juste pour voir, comme ça. C'était certainement stupide d'ailleurs.  
Hagrid était là, devant sa maison en train de parler à Luna. Il devait être assez en colère pour que Rosie et Al n'osent pas le déranger.  
"-Les élèves seront très intéressés par les Ronflak, disait Luna une expression très heureuse sur le visage.  
- Nous n'avons pas de Ronflaks Cornus!  
-Si si!"  
Hagrid était exaspéré. Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'il tournait en rond dans une conversation stupide avec une Luna bien trop zen. C'était vraiment frustrant d'ailleurs de s'énerver contre une personne impassible.  
Soudain Hagrid vit deux des enfants de ses anciens élèves préférés. Rosie lui fit signe de la main et les deux marchèrent vers lui d'un pas assez rapide pour dénoncer leur impatience. Luna prit congé après avoir salué les deux Gryffondors.  
"-Que s'est-il passé?  
-Rien, c'est leur histoire de Ronflaks Cornus qui revient tous les ans depuis 15 ans…."  
Tout en marchant vers la Forêt Interdite, Hagrid leur raconta que tous les ans il se heurtait au même problème Luna était son bras droit comme l'avait dit Mr Lovegood. Hagrid devait donc faire cours avec Luna, qu'il appréciait vraiment sauf quand le moment était venu de faire un cours sur les Ronflaks Cornus. Luna en était même venue à emmener une cage vide censée contenir un Ronflak.  
"-Peut être qu'elle est la seule à être capable de les voir?"  
Hagrid renifla, voilà qu'elle s'y mettait elle aussi! Tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt, Hagrid leur expliqua la théorie de Luna et son père.  
"-D'après eux, ces choses ne seraient visibles que par des sorciers très doués, capables d'utiliser convenablement la magie sans …comment ils avaient dit ça déjà? Ah oui apaliser ses pouvoirs"  
Al lança un regard a Rosie pour voir si elle avait compris, mais à la vue de son air étonné, ils se dit qu'elle devait déjà prévoir un tour à la bibliothèque pour trouver la signification d'apaliser ses pouvoirs. Après cinq autres bonnes minutes durant lesquelles Hagrid expliquait en long et en large pourquoi Mr Lovegood était un incompétent fini, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où les Sombrals étaient réunis.  
"-Ils sont là? Demanda Rosie.  
-Non pas encore. Il faut que je les appelle, répondit Hagrid avant de siffler d'une manière bien particulière.  
Al reteint son souffle, et s'il les voyaient? C'était impossible bien-sûr, il n'avait vu personne mourir. Peut-être que ça le désolait malgré ce que lui avait dit ses parents et la plupart de ses oncles et tantes qui eux, avaient vu la mort en face.  
Hagrid leur indiqua qu'ils étaient là. Al frissonna, non ils ne les voyaient pas. Les sombrals l'avaient fasciné, maintenant ils n'étaient que des choses invisibles qu'il pouvait toucher du bout des doigts. Rose était intéressée mais sans plus. Elle demanda ensuite à monter sur l'un d'eux ce qu'elle fit, Al trouvait terrifiant l'idée d'être posé sur quelque chose d'invisible mais cela ne semblait pas poser problème à Rosie.  
Hagrid finit par leur proposer de revenir au château car c'était l'heure du déjeuner. L'excursion n'avait pas été aussi excitante qu'ils l'avaient pensé mais dans la tête de Rosie les idées bouillonnaient. Elle voulait tout savoir et tout comprendre.  
"-Hagrid, savait vous pourquoi Mrs Peurl est méchante?  
- Quoi? Mrs Peurl?  
-Oui, reprit Rosie.  
-Crystal? Elle n'est pas méchante! S'étonna le demi géant d'un ton bourru.  
-Pourtant hier….  
- Arrêtez tout de suite. Vous êtes le portrait craché de vos parents! J'ai l'impression de voir Hermione, Ron et Harry le jour où ils m'ont dit que Rogue était mauvais. C'est quoi la prochaine étape Crystal prépare un mauvais coup?  
-Non, c'est juste…  
-Crystal est gentille, elle est de Serpentard et c'est tout ce qui pose problème aux Gryffondors."  
Al ouvrit la bouche d'un air étonné à cet instant n'importe qui aurait pu le confondre avec son père, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de lunettes ronde. Hagrid avait été clair, il aimait bien Mrs Peurl, "Crystal" comme il disait. Les deux Gryffondors firent mine de clore le sujet mais génétiquement parlant, aucun des deux n'étaient du genre à abandonner une idée se vite. Rosie en particulier voulait comprendre la directrice de la maison Serpentard.  
13h20. Ministère de la Magie. Département des Aurors. Bureau d'Harry Potter.  
Harry venait de déjeuner avec son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley quand un hibou provenant du manoir Malefoy frappa de son bec contre la vitre de son bureau. C'était une lettre de Draco Malefoy. Après l'avoir fait lire à Ron qui semblait avoir oublié que lui aussi avait un bureau, Harry Potter se décida à envoyer une lettre à Mr Lovegood qui, par il ne sait encore quel miracle, était devenu le directeur de Poudlard. Ron était en train de jongler avec quelques objets décoratifs lorsque un e-boux passa sous la porte pour se poster devant les yeux de Harry qui mit rapidement le e-boux goût chocolat dans la bouche et lut le mot que sa femme avait écrit.  
Klara Malfoy m'a demandé de l'aide, je pense qu'elle est en danger. Elle m'a demandé un conseil mais je suppose que c'est plus grave. Si tu décides de vérifier si elle et son fils vont bien, emmène-moi avec toi.  
Ta femme, Ginny.  
Harry n'aimait pas ça. Klara Malefoy, qui était une arrière-cousine de Ginny ne faisait appel à sa cousine que lorsqu'elle avait des difficultés. Draco ne lui avait jamais fait du mal, en tout les cas d'après ce qu'elle disait mais Harry et quelques Aurors avaient dû intervenir à plusieurs reprises pour calmer la colère de Draco. Harry se demandait d'ailleurs toujours comment Draco n'avait pas remarqué le fait qu'ils arrivent toujours aux moments les plus critiques : les moments où ils apprenaient que Klara avait vendu quelques uns des biens matériels de la famille pour acheter de quoi vivre, les moments où elle annonçait à son mari qu'elle attendait un heureux événement et enfin le jour de l'heureux événement… Il ne levait jamais la main sur elle, il ne lançait aucun sort douteux peut être parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment ou peut être simplement parce que Klara était une sorcière douée et intelligente qui avait simplement besoin de menacer son mari pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises… Des bêtises du type : tout casser, puis divorcer, puis se suicider avec l'arrogance et la retenue d'un Malefoy hors de lui.  
Harry mis rapidement au courant Ron de leur prochaine mission et comme à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se rendre au manoir, Ron essaya d'esquiver.  
"-C'est Draco Malfoy, Harry! Tu ne vas pas t'éclater à sauver sa peau et celle de sa femme toute sa vie? D'ailleurs tu diras à Ginny que je ne sais vraiment pas quelle mouche la piquée pour qu'elle prenne cette Klara, qui est soit dit en passant issue de l'une des familles bulgare au sang pûr les plus ignobles que j'ai jamais vu….  
-Tu diras ça à Ginny tout seul Ron! Tu sais bien que j'ai fait une promesse, une vrai promesse à Narcissa.  
-Oué je sais…"  
Aucun des deux n'insista, Harry savait que ce qui agaçait vraiment Ron dans cette histoire c'était de ce rendre au manoir Malefoy, la où il avait failli perdre Hermione. Harry lui-même avait des frissons lorsqu'il mettait un pied dans le manoir glacé mais c'était du passé désormais. D'ailleurs le manoir avait changé mais ça bien-sûr, Ron ne pouvait pas le savoir. La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu chez les Malefoy pour une intervention musclée, Ron n'était pas là. Son fils était né le même jour que celui des Malefoy.  
Harry envoya un e-boux goût menthe à sa femme lui indiquant l'heure à laquelle il viendrait la chercher pour l'emmener chez les Malefoy.  
13h35. Maison Potter.  
Ginny venait de recevoir le message de son mari. Elle essayait maintenant de joindre sa mère au Terrier grâce au téléphone. Elle composa à plusieurs reprises le numéro magique mais sa mère ne répondait pas. Il n'y avait personne au Terrier pour garder Lily. Elle appela alors au ministère, le bureau d'Hermione était équipé d'un téléphone mais sa belle-sœur lui répondit qu'elle travaillait jusqu'au soir et qu'elle avait confié Hugo à la femme de Charly.  
Ginny appela alors Saïa, elle ne s'entendait pas avec elle, mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Emmener Lily au manoir Malefoy serait de la pure folie surtout depuis qu'elle et son mari avait décidé d'aider un peu leur fille à s'apercevoir "d'elle-même" que les Malefoy ne sont pas les descendants directs de tous les princes charmants moldus et sorcier des derniers siècles. Saïa, sa belle-sœur adorée donc, lui répondit avec dédains qu'ils avaient déjà huit enfants chez elle et qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder Lily en plus. Ginny reposa le combiné furieuse. Lily était certes un peu difficile mais elle n'était pas ingérable. Si elle l'est, disait pourtant une petite voix au fond d'elle-même. Lily utilisait sa magie avec conscience, pour presque tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'utilisait d'une manière très étrange d'ailleurs et Ginny se jura de demander quelques renseignements à Hermione.  
Ginny passa encore quelques coups de fil à ses belles sœurs, mais la plupart étaient au travail, c'était ce qu'elles disaient du moins avant de prendre le soin de lui expliquer qu'elles avaient le même numéro de téléphone chez elles et sur leur lieux de travail. Au bord de l'exaspération Ginny envoya un e-boux au filleul de son mari mais Teddy lui répondit qu'il avait rendez vous avec Victoire à Prés-au-Lard. Moi je dis vive la famille…  
Résignée Ginny prépara sa fille à se rendre au manoir Malfoy…


	6. Chapter 6

15h Château de Poudlard. Salle commune de Serpentard.

Scorpius Malfoy était confortablement assis sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir vert de la salle commune mal éclairée des Serpentards. Magnus Flint essayait vainement de faire la conversation avec le jeune Malefoy qui restait de marbre, ses yeux gris plongés dans le feu. Scorpius était un individualiste, il se fichait éperdument des élèves de Serpentard qui lui tournaient autour comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel de très bonne qualité. Il était connu, peut être autant que les Potter ou que certains Weasley, mais il était connu comme l'enfants d'un ancien Mangemort. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres à Poudlard : des enfants d'anciens Mangemorts ou de Chasseurs de Primes , ceux qui n'étaient pas allés en prison, ceux qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir, ou ceux qui avaient droit aux visites conjugales. Ils avaient des enfants à Poudlard, en sixième ou septième année généralement, des enfants qui d'après la revue avaient été élevés dans l'idéologie du Lord Noir. Scorpius ne connaissait pas cette idéologie, il ne savait pas qui était le Lord Noir ou en quoi consistait la vie d'un Mangemort. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'erreur de son père avait été celle d'être devenu un Mangemort. L'un des plus jeune d'ailleurs à s'être engagé aux côtés du mal . Scorpius avait envi de poser des centaines de questions mais à qui? Sa mère ne lui dirait jamais rien et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle savait vraiment puisqu'elle avait vécu en Bulgarie et suivit ses études à Durmstrang. Son père, c'était inutile d'y penser. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou le matin même lui faisant largement comprendre que la revue était une mauvaise chose et qu'il ne fallait en rien croire ce qui y était écrit. Mais c'était trop tard, Scorpius avait lu, il avait compris ce qu'il lui était possible de comprendre pour un enfant de onze ans et maintenant, il avait la forte impression d'être un "grand". _Hier je jouais avec mon frère, aujourd'hui j'ai un nom collé sur le front et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il signifit…_

Scorpius jeta un œil autour de lui. D'après la revue, il était le seul fils de Mangemort cette année. L'an passé, il y avait Cléa Nott et puis plus rien jusqu'en sixième et septième année. Nott était à Gryffondor et Scorpius pensait vaguement à se rapprocher d'elle malgré les recommandations de ses parents.

"-Tu sais où je peux trouver Cléa Nott?

Scorpius avait apostrophé une fille un peu plus âgée qui passait près de lui avec une horde d'autres Serpentards jacassant qui s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'ils entendirent le Malefoy s'adresser à leur "patronne". La fille se tourna vers Scorpius, le visage impassible. Impossible de savoir s'il l'avait offensé ou non, Scorpius soutena le regard de la fille sans ciller attendant simplement une réponse. Flint (qui avait été coupé dans l'histoire qu'il racontait à Scorpius) chuchota quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur le ton de la mise en garde. Lentement Scorpius leva un sourcil:

-Je ne savais pas qu'on ne pouvait pas t'adresser la parole…

-On peut m'adresser la parole. C'est simplement étonnant qu'un première année m'adresse la parole et toi en particulier.

-Pourquoi? finit par cracher Scorpius une fois qu'il eut compris que la fille voulait qu'il pose la question.

-Pourquoi? Parce que mon père est un Auror et qu'il surveille tes parents et leurs petites affaires.

-Tu aurais dû écrire cela sur ton front, je ne connais pas ton père, je ne te connais pas toi et à vrai dire j'aurais préféré ne pas te connaître."

Scorpius retourna dans sa contemplation du feu, il était habitué à ce genre d'altercation mais il avait pensé qu'une fois à Serpentard, les réactions envers lui seraient moins froides. La fille était toujours là, Scorpius pensa un instant que la technique de ses parents pour rabaisser les autres et se défendre des moqueries avait fonctionné et qu'elle était trop outrée pour bouger. Mais bien vite il comprit qu'il se trompait.

"-Cléa Nott est en deuxième année à Gryffondor, elle fait partie de ces hurluberlues de Nouveaux Maraudeurs et je te déconseille de t'approcher d'elle.

Scorpius la regarda, l'incrédulité avait pris la place de son air renfrogné.

-Andromeda Blaise, deuxième année, poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Serpentard.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu me connaissais déjà, répondit-il enthousiaste tout en serrant la main d'Andromeda qui le présenta bien vite au reste du groupe.

15h30 Maison des Potter

Ginny avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs ou de la mettre dans le mixeur dernier cri que son père lui avait acheté. Le taux de magie dans la maison était devenu insupportable et les cris que sa fille poussait à intervalles réguliers aussi. _Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça tout de suite, POURQUOI ? _

Elle regarda avec un véritable désespoir la danse effrénée que Lily avait entamé avec ses poupées. Ginny ne savait plus comment la prendre, comment faire pour qu'un agent du ministère ne vienne pas presque une fois par jour pour vérifier la cause de la forte dose de magie recensée. Elle chercha avec peine la dernière fois qu'elle et Harry avait été fiers de voir que Lily était une sorcière très douée. _Très longtemps, _finit-elle par conclure. En fait, si elle avait réfléchi un peu plus longtemps ou si elle avait été dans un lieu plus calme, Ginny se serait aperçu qu'ils avaient tout deux commencé à avoir peur de l'amplitude des pouvoirs de leurs enfants lorsque Mrs Weasley leur avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu des enfants capables de faire ça. Mrs Weasley avait pourtant élevé sept Weasley.

Ginny s'écroula sur une chaise de la salle à manger, les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle avait été touchée par un sort assez violent. Harry Ron et Zabbini finirent par arriver, Ron et Zabbini étaient certainement un peu décontenancés de voir Ginny dans un état végétatif alors qu'elle était très vive habituellement. Harry quant-à lui prit les devants, cessa la multitude d'enchantement et revint dans la cuisine avec une Lily aux joues carmins.

"-J'ai stoppé les enchantements douze fois Harry, douze!"

Harry hocha la tête, l'éducation de Lily se révélait être des plus difficiles.

"-Je peux utiliser la poudre de cheminette toute seule, papa?

-Non

-Papa, je suis sure que je peux!

-Non, cela faisait bien longtemps que Harry avait cessé d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment à sa fille.

-T'es une petite maligne toi! s'exclama Ron en essayant vainement de tapoter la tête de sa nièce.

-Pourquoi Oncle Ron, dit pourquoi!

-Disons que tu pourrais écrire un livre dont le titre serait "Comment arnaquer et rendre mes parents cinglés en 25 leçons"

Les yeux de la petite fille brillèrent. Elle l'aimait bien, lui. Les visages des parents concernés se couvrirent d'un sourire ironique tandis que Ron et Zabbini continuaient sur la lancée: "Leçon numéro 1: avoir l'air d'une petite fille adorable…"

Harry, Ginny et Lily se retrouvèrent dans le salon des Malefoy. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à trouver les Malefoy dans cette posture. Draco embrassait tendrement sa femme devant la cheminée. Harry regardait d'un air horrifié le couple. Ginny semblait soulagée tandis que Lily levait ses taches de rousseur vers le couple d'un air effaré. Ginny finit par toussoter, s'ils ne s'éloignaient pas rapidement, ils allaient finir sous Ron et Zabbini…

Draco tourna la tête dans une expression de surprise que Harry avait rarement vu sur son visage.

"-Vous pourriez vous faire précéder par un hibou avant d'atterrir dans mon salon! siffla-t-il en repoussant sa femme derrière lui.

-L'effet de surprise Malefoy, l'effet de surprise! ironisa Harry en éloignant sa fille de la cheminée et de Draco."

Harry regarda autour de lui. Tout avait l'air d'être en ordre, peut-être même un peu trop en ordre entre ces deux là. Draco bouillonnait de rage, Harry fut pris de compassion, _après tout je n'aimerais pas non plus que mon pire ennemi à qui je dois la vie apparaisse dans mon salon avec sa jolie femme et sa jolie fille… _Harry se sourit intérieurement, il passait décidément trop de temps à ne rien faire au ministère.

Zabbini et Ron arrivèrent alors que Ginny essayait de déchiffrer les signes que Klara faisait derrière le dos de son mari.

"-C'est un concours de mimes? Demanda Ron faisant rire une fois de plus Zabbini.

Harry faillit exploser à son tour de rire en voyant Mrs Malefoy rouler des yeux en jurant. Mais Draco s'était déjà tourné vers sa femme, un regard plus froid que surpris. Après tout, les trois Aurors, la femme et la fille de l'un deux ne pouvaient pas être là pour boire le thé.

-Je reviens tout de suite! S'exclama Klara en levant l'index comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée, Ginny tu peux m'accompagner faire le thé?

-Ginny ne va nul part! Ton thé, tu le fais seule, tu en est d'ailleurs tout à fait capa…"

Draco se tourna vers les trois Aurors, chacun d'eux pointaient leurs baguettes vers lui. Prestement Draco enleva sa main du bras de Ginny qu'il avait saisi alors qu'elle essayait de suivre Klara. Ginny pointait elle aussi sa baguette mais son regard avait l'air quelque peu compatissant.

-N'oublie pas le lait Klara, murmura, moqueur, son ancien ami Zabbini Blaise.

Draco fit une affreuse grimace et finit par s'asseoir sur le siège que Harry lui indiquait. Il savait que Draco était irrespectueux à souhait et qu'en plus il portait la marque, ou du moins il l'avait portée. Mais, s'il n'y avait pas eu en lui ce « quelque chose » que l'on pouvait nommer bonté, Harry l'aurait tué ou emprisonné comme n'importe quel autre Mangemort.

Mais c'était Draco. Il avait été enrôlé de force alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin arrogant, il avait été l'un des premiers à hurler de joie lorsque Voldemort avait touché le sol et Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Draco avait un jour était un véritable "méchant".

_C'était juste une succession de faits désolants dont le premier était de porter ce nom: Malefoy, _c'était la première phrase civilisée que Malefoy avait dite à Potter. _Je n'avais pas assez de cran pour faire parti d'un clan, j'ai juste suivi mon père… _Cela faisait dix neuf ans que Harry avait entendu ces mots. Depuis il le détestait moins mais il le méprisait d'avantage, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Et puis après tout, il était un Serpentard . La guerre des Clans ne s'arrête pas sous prétexte que les concernés ne sont plus en age d'aller à l'école. Même Zabbini Blaise qui travaillait avec lui et Ron depuis des années leur avait fait comprendre.

Les quatre hommes restèrent assis dans un silence impitoyable attendant non pas que les femmes aient fait le thé mais bien qu'elles aient fini de parler.

Soudain Draco fronça les sourcils, il tourna la tête à une vitesse étonnante sous le regard désabusé des Aurors.

"-Où sont les enfants?

Harry ouvrit la bouche ébahit tandis que les trois autres sautèrent sur leurs pieds.

-Ils doivent être avec Ginny et Klara…

-Non, assura Ron alors qu'il venait de faire un tour dans la cuisine, l'air de rien, (à force de perdre ses propres enfants il avait trouver l'art et la manière de ne pas paniquer devant Hermione qui était autrement plus perspicace que les deux femmes qui avaient violemment refermé la porte derrière lui).

-Harry jeta un regard derrière le canapé, c'était Lily après tout.

-Bon sang Potter, tu crois vraiment que nos morveux se sont cachés derrière le canapé? Siffla Draco d'un air offensé, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait aussi le gamin Malefoy dans l'histoire.

-Réflexions faites, non.

-J'espère que tu frimais quand tu m'as dit qu'il y avait quatre cents pièces dans ce manoir, remarqua Zabbini.

-Deux cent, mais trois étages ont été vidés…

-Ces étages ont été condamnés?

-Non, mais écoutez, je suis sure qu'ils sont dans la chambre de Létò.

Draco sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse mais revint aussi vite, l'air encore plus paniqué.

-Ok, commença Harry avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de leur annoncer ce qu'ils avait déjà compris, on va former des équipes, Ron, Zabbini vous faites les étages supérieurs, moi et lui on fait le rez-de-chaussée, les cachots et cet étage.

Harry avait déjà une bonne connaissance des étages inférieurs du manoirs.

Draco appela ses deux elfes de maisons: Nataza et Marhéléne, il leur indiqua avec dédain qu'elles n'auraient pas à s'occuper de Létò ce soir.

Lorsque les elfes disparurent dans deux plop, Zabbini lui demanda avec étonnement pourquoi ils ne leur avaient pas demandé de chercher les enfants à leurs place.

"-Ils sont faits pour ça! Ajouta Ron

-Ah bon? Va donc demander à la société de ta femme pour voir si les elfes sont fait pour ça!"

Ron rougit violemment. Un jour peut-être, il ouvrira encore une oreille ou deux sur les babillages d'Hermione. Après tout, cela lui avait valut un baiser le jour où il avait fait cette remarque stupide…

Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre sorciers avaient quittés la pièce, les enfants ne couraient pas de véritable danger mais les pères avaient des raisons de s'inquiéter…

"-Letò est un gamin désobéissant, déclara Draco après que Harry ait re-vérifié la chambre très désordonné de l'enfant.

-Ça tombe très mal, Lily aussi."

Dans tous les cas, Lily avait été dans la chambre un petit moment et y avait laissé une poupée rousse. Harry la mit rapidement dans sa poche, il venait de remarquer que sa robe était brodée des armoiries Malefoy.

Draco suivit Harry lorsqu'il descendit les marches de l'escalier principal qui menait sur une vaste salle au mur de pierre. Une boule s'était formé dans son ventre, comment faisait-il pour descendre aussi sereinement vers l'endroit où Lord Voldemort avait séjourné?

Au même moment à Poudlard.

Maintenant il s'en fichait de savoir ce que son père avait fait. Il n'allait pas payer pour ça. Andromeda lui avait dit qu'il avait du cran et que ça lui plaisait. Scorpius avait totalement oublié la revue, sa mère que tout le monde pensait enceinte, son père l'ex Mangemort… Il lui semblait que maintenant il avait une amie. A cette pensée, il jeta inconsciemment un regard vers Isabelle qui boudait dans un coin de la cours, elle aurait pu être une amie mais Scorpius avait rapidement compris les règles de la guerre des clans, l'occupation favorite de tous les élèves de toutes les écoles du monde.

Isabelle se tenait à quelques mètres du groupe de Serpentards particulièrement déplaisant, elle élaborait un plan. Sa colère, une colère noire, avait atteint une puissance que même ses sœurs n'avaient pas encore réussi à provoquer chez elle. Scorpius l'avait ignoré. IGNORÉ ! Elle !

20h30. Tour de Gryffondor. Dortoir des Garçons

"-Lily est en train de faire une bêtise!

Al s'était précipité dans la chambre où dormait son frère. James était assis dans un fauteuil, Tristan le regardant avec inquiétude .

Les deux frères avait cru le lien brisé pendant des années. Mais la connexion était toujours là. Lorsque l'un d'eux utilisait trop de magie, c'était comme si les deux autres en perdaient. C'était douloureux et inquiétant et cette fois-ci plus que les autres. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ils étaient là pour intervenir, pour se stopper les uns les autres. Mais là, Lily était seule et, d'après ce qu'ils avaient ressenti, elle se servait de leurs pouvoirs à tous les trois. ("le pouvoir qui unit une famille soudée et qui sert en cas de besoin" avait dit Mamie Molly pour expliquer le phénomène). Lily utilisait une magie très puissante et d'une manière consciente ; elle savait ce qu'elle faisait…


	7. Chapter 7

Il serait temps n'Est-ce pas que je parle un peu à ceux qui me lisent si il y en à…J'aime beaucoup travailler sur cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle fait un peu continuer la magie des livres de Jk Rowling. J'aimerais votre avis sur cette fiction! Le bouton review sert à ça!

Chapitre 7 : L'ancien secret d'une famille terrible et le nouveau secret d'une fameuse famille.

19h30 Manoir Malefoy

Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre heures que les deux enfants avaient disparus, Ginny et Klara avait été surprises de voir un salon vide mais elles le furent encore plus lorsqu'elle comprirent que deux enfants de neuf ans avaient échappé à quatre sorciers adultes dont trois Aurors .

Elles avaient lancé bon nombre de sortilèges, une dizaine d'enchantements complexes aussi pour tenter de les retrouver mais c'était sans succès. De rage elle avaient alors hurlé le nom de leurs enfants, elle avaient tout essayé, des menaces aux promesses de sucreries.

Les enfants ne les entendaient pas où faisaient semblant de ne pas les entendre. Lorsque toute l'étendue du propriétaire fut fouillée, Ron et Zabbini sortirent du domaine Malefoy. Cela faisait à présent deux heures qu'ils avaient quitté les deux couples qui leur envoyaient régulièrement le même message, _Rien en vu et vous? _

Draco ou Harry dessinaient alors un NON dans les airs et l'envoyaient grâce à leurs baguettes vers Ron où Zabbini. Ils avaient tout mis en oeuvre pour les retrouver, mais les deux enfants étaient restés hors de leur porté. Deux enfants doués, chacun le savait sans pour autant y accorder de l'importance, car après tout, tous les enfants sont très doués pour leurs parents. Mais ils restaient deux enfants envers et contre tout. Deux enfants de neufs ans issus de quatre familles puissantes. Mais même doués, même génétiquement aptes à être puissant ils n'avaient pas pu disparaître de cette manière. Ce qui les avait fait disparaître était autrement plus puissant...

Le quatrième message de l'extérieur arriva aux alentours de 19h45. Ginny s'effondra contre l'épaule de Harry, sanglotant sincèrement ce que d'après les souvenirs de Harry, elle n'avait pas fait depuis l'enterrement de son frère dix neuf ans plus tôt. Le message indiquait qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, qu'ils avaient poussé leurs recherches jusqu'aux villages les plus proches et qu'ils ne pensaient pas que deux enfants de neufs ans pouvaient s'aventurer plus loin en si peu de temps.

Dix autre minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent, Ginny avait repris le dessus, durant la guerre elle avait connu la même inquiétude pour chaque personne qu'elle aimait mais c'était sa fille cette fois et son cerveau ne semblait plus fonctionner correctement. Klara jouait avec ses cheveux, ses yeux verts observant chacun des jouets magiques de son fils comme si ce dernier allait en sortir. Draco regardait sa femme. Un changement s'opérait doucement sur son visage et ses cheveux avaient commencé à flotter légèrement autour d'elle comme si une brise légère s'y était aventurée.

Lorsque Klara fit un bon sur ses jambes et qu'elle sortit en courant de la pièce, Draco la suivit. Harry et Ginny mirent un peu plus de temps à comprendre et lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la chambre de Létò, ils avaient perdu les Malefoy de vue. Ginny jeta un sort pour les repérer et ils alors eurent la preuve que ce sort fonctionnait parfaitement malgré s leurs tentatives pour retrouver les enfants. Les Potter commencèrent alors à courir après les Malefoy d'abord dans un dédale de couloirs sombres du rez-de-chaussée puis entraperçurent les deux silhouettes sortir par une porte de derrière dont les planches, qui avaient celé la porte, volèrent en éclats. Les Malefoy couraient désormais avec une rapidité étonnante dans une roseraie abandonné.

Lorsque Draco compris ce que sa femme allait faire, il accéléra subitement sa course tout en sachant que l'enfance que Klara s'était passée dans les plaines du Kazakhstan où on lui avait appris à courir vite pour éviter les Povrebines et les Vampires en tous genres.

Klara s'engouffra dans les catacombes des Malefoy suivie par son mari quelques instants plus tard. Ginny finit par les rejoindre, Harry avait dû se résoudre à rester à l'extérieur certainement à cause d'une barrière magique. A bout de souffle, Draco et Ginny s'approchèrent de Klara qui semblait déjà prête à s'en aller avec deux parchemins dans la main. Elle sortit rapidement. Draco jeta un regard vers la tombe qu'elle avait profanée et un long frisson lui parcourut la nuque. Ginny était désorientée mais se dépêcha de retrouver le Harry furieux qui avait du rester dehors.

Klara ne reprit pas sa course effrénée. Elle posa les parchemins par terre et s'agenouilla, à peine essoufflé. Elle fit sortir de sa main une lumière douce qui parut lugubre devant les catacombes, sachant particulièrement bien qu'il était risqué de ne pas utiliser sa baguette devant un employé du ministère. Ginny lui avait d'ailleurs lancé un regard curieux. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment surprise qu'elle puisse utiliser la magie sans baguette mais simplement perplexe.

"-C'était quoi cette barrière? Demanda Harry le dos douloureux après s'être fait violemment projeter en arrière par la barrière.

-Elle repousse les sang mêlés et les sorciers nés de Moldus je suppose, marmonna un Draco Malefoy qui s'était donné toutes les peines du monde pour créer l'expression "j'y peux rien, c'est pas ma faute et j'y crois pas du tout à ces histoires de sang-pur" agrémentée de celles que son avocat lui avait faites apprendre pendant son procès .

Harry grimaça tout de même mais finit par se plonger dans l'étude des parchemins. Klara les avait déjà mis en ordre les uns au dessus des autres et Harry découvrit un plan détaillé du manoir Malefoy.

"-C'est une carte qui date de 1986, juste avant la mort de ton frère, expliqua doctement Klara. La seule chambre qu'il nous est impossible de voir est celle où il est mort. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour la voir, mais c'est notre dernière chance et je suis sure qu'il est là bas et qu'il a peur."

Ginny sentit une jalousie excessive monter en elle. Comment Klara savait-elle que son fils avait peur? Lily avait-elle peur?

Klara pointa un doigt sur une chambre du quatrième étage. Draco avait l'air d'un fantôme, ses yeux montrant en transparence le soleil sur le point de finir sa course dans le ciel, mais il approuva avec vivacité et prit cette fois les devants.

Tandis que le couple courait vers le manoir, Harry et Ginny se relevèrent péniblement, Harry essayant de se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il avait tant couru, Ginny se demandant dans quelles conditions le frère de Malefoy était mort.

Il était 20h30 au moment où les deux couples arrivèrent au quatrième étage.

15h45 le même jours.

Lily avait détaillé son nouvel ami, elle en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas la classe de son frère et qu'il était peut-être bien moins beau. Elle avait ensuite détaillé sa chambre. Puis celle de Scorpius. Ensuite elle décida que le garçon devait lui montrer le manoir. Létò fut vite deçu, la petite fille n'allait pas être une camarade de jeu pendant une après-midi. Elle n'était pas drôle, dans tous les cas, sur les sept enfants de son âge qu'il avait rencontrés, il en avait trouvés des plus joueurs et des moins autoritaires. Il ne s'était jamais aventuré dans le reste du manoir, sauf une fois avec sa mère et son frère pour faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Maintenant le manoir était presque vide, seul leur appartement c'est-à-dire le premier étage était habitable et douillé. Lily parut horriblement déçue et ennuyée, les vitres étaient cassées par endroit, un vent froid se glissait par les bouches d'aération datant certainement du moyen age, le sol de pierre était affreusement bruyant et elle avait dû utiliser sa magie pour rendre leurs pas silencieux au cas où leurs parents s'apercevraient de leur escapade. Elle était plus riche qu'eux, ça allait sans dire. Elle pensa un instant que sa passion pour cette famille allait s'envoler sans demander son reste mais soudain elle sentit une grande source de magie quelque part à sa gauche. Ils étaient dans le couloir du quatrième étage, Létò avait demandé à faire demi-tour mais il était resté impressionné par la petite rousse, par ses cheveux volant dans tous les sens à cause du vent et par la simple supériorité de son regard. Les enfants sont tragiquement lugubres lorsqu'ils se sentent supérieurs à un autre enfant.

Lily s'approcha du mur décidée à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière et qui avait une telle puissance.

"-Qu'Est-ce qui ce passe?

-Tu sens?

-Oui

-Et ça t'intéresse pas ?

-C'est un très vieux manoir tu sais, c'est normal qu'il y ait des traces de magie…

-N'écoute pas tes parents à ce point, les parents oublient toujours quelques détails…"

Lily posa sa main sur le mur. Rien ne se passa pourtant elle essayait fermement d'ouvrir ce qu'elle pensait être un passage secret.

"-Essaye toi. "

Létò avança une main pale et tremblante. Rien ne se passa. Lily joua un instant avec ses cheveux. Elle observa le mur avec attention, cherchant comment ouvrir le passage sachant très bien qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle réussisse puisqu'il pouvait y avoir n'importe quels mots de passe. Mais Lily était une petite sorcière astucieuse. Elle ramassa un éclat de verre au sol et s'écorcha le bout de l'auriculaire. Une bulle de sang apparut et elle la déposa sur le mur. Cependant rien n'arriva. Elle se tourna alors vers Létò qui, résigné, dut lui présenter sa main. Son sang fonctionna. _Le sang des Malefoy bien-sûr, _pensa-t-elle victorieuse .

Une porte apparut. La peinture verte était écaillé mais la poignet rouge sang brillait comme un rubis. Lily ouvrit lentement la porte. Létò la dégoûtait franchement maintenant avec ses yeux d'un vert légèrement plus clair que les siens et la peur qui suintait de chaque parcelle de son corps enfantin. _C'était presque trop simple. _La fillette jeta un regard circulaire. La pièce était grande (comme toutes les autres), un lit à baldaquin dans les tons vert poussiéreux se tenait au centre et un bureau couvert de papiers et d'objets reposait contre le mur. Des bougies presque entièrement consumées étaient disposées autour du lit d'une manière complexe. Si Lily ou Létò avaient eu une connaissance plus approfondie du monde de la magie, ils auraient compris que c'était une chambre funéraire, les bougies indiquaient chaque jour de maladie, le niveau social, le nombre de jours pendant lequel le corps avait été veillé. Mais aucun des deux ne savait tout cela et les bougies au sol ne représentaient rien d'autre qu'une bizarrerie supplémentaire dans un monde où ils avaient finalement cessé de s'étonner. Mais un détail sur les événements qui c'étaient déroulés dans cette pièce ne leur fut pas aussi opaque que la signification d'une vingtaine de bougie au sol. Un fantôme faisait semblant de dormir sur le lit. Lily arrêta son regard de jade sur le fantôme. Elle n'en avait jamais vu un et ne fut donc pas surprise de constater que celui-ci était très jeune. Lorsque le fantôme en eu assez de "dormir", il ouvrit les yeux sur la petite fille qui l'observait avec beaucoup d'intérêt . Ses yeux étaient horriblement clairs contre son corps déjà gris. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer la rousse avec une expression étrange sur le visage, l'expression de quelque un qui n'a vu personne pendant plusieurs décennies . Au bout d'un certain temps Lily se lassa et le fantôme dut se résoudre à arrêter de fixer la petite fille. Son regard tomba sur un visage qui lui semblait familier. Les traits du visage du petit garçon qui avait ouvert sa chambre correspondait presque parfaitement au siens. S'en était presque effrayant. Mais le petit garçon était bien vivant, il avait affreusement peur et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une étrange lueur dans la lumière du soleil de cette froide journée d'été. Le fantôme fit mine de s'étirer et se leva avec l'air de quelque un qui venait de passer une longue nuit. Il se planta prés de Lily qui était en train de fouiller vaguement les papiers en désordre sur le grand bureau. Lily avait rapidement compris que le fantôme était un enfant d'un peu près son age et lorsqu'elle avait commencé a regarder les papiers, elle avait aussi compris que c'étaient des papiers d'adultes. Elle ne comprenait pas la plupart des mots inscrits et finit par abandonner, sentant la présence du fantôme au-dessus de son épaule. Lily observa alors les objets, sans y toucher bien-sûr, en effet si elle avait retenu quelque chose du passé de ses parent, c'était bien cela : les objets magiques peuvent être très dangereux.

Létò laissa une larme échapper de ses paupières, la porte était close et il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir sans que Lily ne le surprenne. Comment faisait-elle d'ailleurs pour rester si calme? Elle ne semblait en rien effrayée, elle avait même l'air ennuyé et déçu. Létò avait pourtant le souffle coupé non seulement par l'air chargé de poussière qui donnait l'impression que les rayons du soleil étaient palpables et poudreux mais aussi parce que le fantôme c'était lui ou du moins il l'avait cru pendant un instant. Lui qui détestait ressembler à son frère et à son père ressemblait maintenant au fantôme d'un enfant qui logiquement devait faire parti de sa famille.

Pendant près d'une heure, Lily détailla la pièce avec l'attention d'un commissaire priseur. Elle ouvrit la commode qui portait les armoiries Malefoy et sortit un habit d'enfant sous le regard désabusé du fantôme. Elle disait parfois quelques mots, mais Létò qui s'était contenté de s'asseoir tremblant dans un fauteuil ne lui répondait pas. Le fantôme non plus ne disait pas un mot, mais les enfants qui ne savait pas qu'un fantôme pouvait parler n'essayèrent pas de lui poser des questions.

Après son inspection, Lily commença à s'ennuyer ferme et chercha une nouvelle activité. Elle déchira d'abord une armoiries des Malefoy sur l'un des habits se trouvant dans la commode, elle ouvrit ensuite le volet et laissa le soleil entrer franchement dans la chambre faisant presque disparaître le petit fantôme. Elle regarda la roseraie à l'extérieur, fouilla les tiroirs des deux tables de chevet et trouva un album photo jauni des années 80. Elle le parcourut un certain temps avant de l'abandonner sur le lit. Le fantôme la suivait toujours et elle finit par s'en lasser et faire des signes plutôt comiques vers lui pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter de se comporter en bon toutou. Le fantôme leva lentement son sourcil droit :

"-Je comprends très bien quand tu parle.

Surprise Lily laissa échapper un cri et Létò fit un bon lorsqu'il entendit la voix aux tons plus ou moins familiers.

-Tu parles?

-On dirait bien , fit subtilement remarquer le fantôme.

-Tu es qui?

-Malfoy, Nath Malfoy.

-Nath?

-Oui et si tu es dans ce manoir c'est qu'on a dû te parler de moi.

-Non, répliqua-t-elle assez surprise de voir que le fantôme avait un ego plus que surdimensionné.

-Tu ne fais certainement pas partie de cette famille dans ce cas. Mais toi si n'est-ce pas?

Nath se tourna vers Létò. Blême, le garçon hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé voler les armoiries? demanda-t-il encore à celui qu'il allait bientôt découvrir comme son neveu.

-Je…je ne sais pas.

Nath fit une grimace de dégoût puis reporta son attention sur la rousse qui le fixait.

-Comment tu es mort? Finit-elle par articuler.

-Hum… J'ai été très malade, depuis ma naissance à vrai dire. Mes parents savaient que j'allais mourir et ils ont fait un autre héritier."

Lily cette fois était effrayée. Si elle-même mourrait dans ces conditions elle n'aurait pas pris le ton dégagé de quelqu'un qui vient de gagner un trophée pour en parler. Le fantôme reprit la parole sur le même ton enjoué.

"-Normalement personne ne peut entrer ici, c'est très drôle que vous ayez réussi sans savoir que j'y suis. Ou du moins que j'y fus."

Sa remarque fut suivit d'un lourd silence mais maintenant qu'il était lancé…

"-D'après ce que j'ai compris, mes parents avaient peur que je sois jaloux du second enfant, que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu et ils ont enfermé mon fantôme dans cette chambre."

Encore une fois, le garçon s'arrêta comme s'il attendait une remarque ou une question sur ce qu'il venait de dire, Lily le comprit mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant à dire.

"-Mon père venait me voir parfois, mais il ne me parlait pas. Il faisait comme si je n'étais pas là.

Lily jeta un regard au bureau.

-Il travaillait ici?

-Oui, comme tu l'as sûrement vu, ce sont des papiers importants qu'il cachait de la vue de mère.

Lily prit une expression entendu ; soudainement elle avait très envie de sortir de cette pièce. Elle s'approcha inconsciemment de Létò prenant place près de lui sur le fauteuil miteux

-Tu avais quel âge quand tu es mort? reprit-elle calmement se sentant obligée de dire quelque chose.

-J'avais dix ans.

Lily hocha la tête, et fit une mimique avec ses lèvres qui ne devait pas être judicieuse puisque Nath grimaça encore une fois et expliqua pompeusement les conditions de sa maladie et sa mort en détail. Lily était maintenant aussi blême que son jeune ami. Maintenant que le fantôme avait commencé à parler il ne s'arrêtait plus. Létò avait l'impression que le fantôme disait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu dire durant sa courte vie. Mais au bout d'un certain temps il proposa des activités aux deux enfants qui pour la premières fois de leur vie étaient restés calmement assis pendant près de deux heures.

"-Pourquoi n'appelle-tu pas Dobby? Je suis certain que ton amie a faim, dit Nath sur ce ton enjoué à glacer le sang tout en faisant un clin d'œil à la rousse.

-Dobby?

-Hum, il est certainement mort à l'heure actuelle mais je suis sure que tu as un elfe de maison?

-Oui.

-Eh bien qu'attends-tu?

-Nataza!"

L'elfe apparut immédiatement dans un pop sonore. Elle fut tout d'abord très surprise de découvrir cette pièce dans laquelle personne ne semblait avoir fait le ménage depuis bien longtemps.

-Ramène nous à manger veux-tu?

-Oui Mr Létò.

Nataza disparut dans un second pop et réapparut quelque seconde plus tard avec un repas pour deux. Elle fronça le nez devant le fantôme, suspicieuse, et décida de rester au prés du petit maître.

-Pourquoi ne t'appelle-t-elle pas Mr Malefoy? Demanda ce dernier.

-C'est mon père, Mr Malefoy c'est mon père.

Les deux enfants mangèrent leur repas en silence sous l'œil avide du fantôme et le regard protecteur de l'elfe.

-Lily ? La voix froide du fantôme avait pris un ton sournois. Pourquoi tu ne t'amuserais pas quelque peu avec cette charmante elfe?

Lily leva le nez. Ça sentait terriblement mauvais. Sa tante lui en voudrait si elle touchait à un elfe de maison mais d'après Nath, c'était une chose des plus normalles. Prise de panique Lily compris soudain que ce n'était pas la pièce qui suintait la magie mais le fantôme, Nataza était raide certainement déjà sous l'emprise du fantôme. Lily n'avait plus le choix, elle devait torturer l'elfe qui malheureusement n'avait pas été assez habile pour comprendre pourquoi le fantôme avait été emmuré.

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où Lily fut à bout de force et dut cesser de torturer la petite elfe. C'était terriblement jouissif de faire cela, magiquement parlant elle était allée plus loin qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aller mais au moment où elle leva les yeux vers ses parents, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de terrible.

Létò se jetta en pleurant dans les bras de ses parents. Les Malefoy l'avaient alors rapidement évacué de la pièce suivit des Potter et d'Hermione qui étaient pour le moins choqués. Draco ferma la porte, envoya quelque sort complexe et prit son fils dans ses bras histoire de le rassurer. Lui-même était dans un état de panique, il n'avait jamais vu son frère, mais il savait que durant sa vie, il avait été dangereusement apte à avoir des pulsions meurtrières et il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il était devenu une fois mort.

Klara prit congé des Potter et de Mrs Weasley qui visiblement voulait régler quelques détails avec Lily sans entendre les railleries de Draco.

Hermione Weasley avait rejoint son mari au manoir après le travail. Elle avait appris ce qui c'était passé et avait été obligée d'emmener Hugo au manoir. Son aide avait été plus que nécessaire, et comme toujours sa vivacité d'esprit avait surpassé celle des parents au bord de la crise de nerf. Le choc en voyant sa nièce torturer un elfe avait été terrible pour elle mais pas autant que pour Harry et Ginny Potter. Hermione soigna donc l'elfe qui avait subit un sort qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et qui visiblement était dû à de la magie instinctive et ça, il fallait absolument qu'elle pense a en parler à Ginny.

De l'autre côté du couloir, les Potter parlaient à voix basse, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi honteux de sa vie et il n'aurait jamais pensé l'être à ce point à cause de sa fille. Les parents passèrent un savon monumentale à la petite fille et cette fois Harry participa activement. Lily s'expliqua avec l'art qu'elle maîtrisait si bien, "avoir l'air d'une victime" faisait partit des 25 leçons du livre que son oncle avait cité.

Mais cela ne fonctionna pas, sa mère était rouge de honte, son père s'était pris la tête entre les mains et le choc qui se lisait dans leurs yeux avait surpris Lily. C'était donc si mal? Les Potter rejoignirent le premier étage dans un silence presque palpable. Hermione les suivant avec le corps de l'elfe qui commençait doucement à se remettre. Harry se dépêcha de prendre sa petite famille et de rentrer chez lui, loin du regard mi-triomphant mi-hargneux de Draco. Ron et Hermione réveillèrent leurs fils qui s'était endormi sur le canapé avec son père qui était décidément capable de dormir en toutes circonstances. Ils rentrèrent à leurs tour chez eux.


	8. Chapter 8

Maison des Potter

Lorsque Harry et Ginny arrivèrent dans leur cheminé, le choc se lisait sur leur visage comme s'il s'agissait d'un masque du Théâtre No. Harry n'avait pas pris la main de sa fille mais celle de sa femme. Son esprit était embrumé et il n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ginny mit Lily au lit, lui jurant au passage qu'ils s'occuperaient de sa punition le lendemain matin. Elle revint ensuite au salon où son mari était resté droit comme un i fixant les flammes dans la cheminé. Ginny savait ce que Harry ressentait, pour elle, c'était pareil. Incompréhension, peur, horreur et honte, autant de sentiments pesant dans leur estomac. Harry croisa le regard de sa femme, rassurant, comme à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Cette fois pourtant, il était certain qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui. Où avaient-ils fait une erreur?

Harry envoya un hibou à Hermione. Ils avaient des questions à lui poser à propos de fantôme de magie et… de pédagogie.

Hermione arriva vingt minutes plus tard en transplanant directement dans leur jardin. Elle portait encore sa tenue de travail et leur expliqua rapidement qu'Hugo avait voulu des explications très précises sur ce qu'il s'était passé d'où son retard. Harry et Ginny ne furent pas étonnés de voir qu'Hermione avait pris soin d'emporter de la documentation.

"-C'était quoi ce fantôme? Demanda Ginny de but en blanc avec une avidité peu habituelle dans les yeux.

-Un esprit frappeur sans aucun doute, répondit la brune en posant un article de la gazette du sorcier jaunit qui devait avoir trente ans d'âge. Harry et Ginny parcoururent rapidement l'article:

_L'enfant des Malefoy atteint d'une maladie grave de dégénération mentale à trouver la mort dans la nuit dernière. La famille Malefoy tient à préciser que seule la famille proche est invitée à assister aux funérailles. _

La rubrique nécrologique n'était pas très précise, le nom de l'enfant n'ayant même pas été cité. Lorsque les Potter levèrent les yeux vers leur amie et belle sœur, ils ne purent cacher leur espoir

-Malheureusement, les esprits frappeurs n'ont pas d'incidence sur les sorciers, ce que Lily a fait… elle l'a fait par sa propre volonté.

L'espoir disparut immédiatement du regard des Potter. Ils s'y attendaient bien sûr mais ils auraient tant préféré qu'elle leur disent le contraire.

-Mais ça n'exclut pas que l'esprit frappeur ait pu influencer Lily par la parole, reprit Hermione tentant vainement d'avoir l'air sure de ses mots.

-Mais elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça ; même en me menaçant de mort je n'aurais jamais fait ça.

-Oui mais tu es Harry Potter et tu n'as pas neuf ans.

Harry lança un regard noir à Hermione, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher mais le regretta immédiatement ; après tout, elle essayait de les aider.

-Ce qui m'inquiète en revanche c'est de savoir comment elle a fait ça. Je veux dire, elle n'a appris aucun sort de ce genre et ne possède pas de baguette magique. Même sous l'emprise de la peur ou de la colère une jeune sorcière ne devrait pas être capable de faire ça!

-Elle fait souvent ça pour tout te dire.

-Quoi? Hermione regarda sa belle sœur effarée.

-Elle fait de la magie sans baguette et sans formule.

-Est-ce qu'elle atteint ses buts?

-Comment ça?

-Est-ce qu'elle le fait volontairement en utilisant ses mains? Et est-ce que l'objet ou n'importe quoi entrent alors en action?

-Oui…

-Elle utilise de la magie non canalisée à la perfection.

-Je suppose, répondit Ginny sans savoir exactement le sens du mot "canalisée" pour la magie.

- James et Albus font pareil?

-C'est arrivé mais pas comme Lily, moins souvent je veux dire…

Hermione commença à faire les cent pas devant les Potter qui la regardaient sans savoir où elle voulait en venir.

-Rose et Hugo ont déjà fait ça de temps en temps mais je pensais que c'était normal…

Harry fronça les sourcils, pourquoi serait-ce normal chez les enfants d'Hermione et pas chez les siens?

-Enfin je veux dire, reprit-elle en rougissant un peu, je peux faire de la magie sans utiliser ma baguette mais seulement lorsque je me concentre vraiment…

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et regarda ses deux amis s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'ils disent que ça leur était déjà arrivé. Mais Ginny et Harry avaient simplement l'air attentif et étaient certainement à la recherche de la signification du mot "concentration" pour Hermione.

-En même temps, ça fait 19 ans que je n'ai pas essayé…

Harry compris que la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé devait être pendant la Seconde Guerre alors que Harry lui avait "emprunté" sa baguette magique.

-Bref, ce genre de magie est interdit car le ministère ne peut pas contrôler l'étendue de magie utilisée…

-Klara a fait ça, elle n'a pas utilisé sa baguette…

Ginny venait de se souvenir des événements du début de la soirée et avait immédiatement coupé Hermione.

-Bien sûr, il ne faut rien en dire au ministère. Je parierais que les Malefoy ne diront rien à propos de cette mésaventure simplement parce qu'elle a utilisé cette forme de magie devant des Aurors et toi, Ginny.

Harry hocha la tête, il n'avait pas pensé au fait que les Malefoy puissent en toucher mots aux autorités ou pire aux journalistes.

-Je me renseignerai d'avantage sur la magie non canalisée, mais je dois vous préciser que ce ne sont que les sorciers très doués qui sont capables de faire ça volontairement. Les enfants font souvent ce genre de magie sans en avoir conscience.

-Tu veux dire que quand j'ai fait disparaître une vitre quand j'avais onze ans c'était ça?

-Oui. Les adultes qui utilisent cette magie sont non seulement puissants mais aussi des fauteurs de trouble. Sans baguette magique, la magie est très complexe : c'est de la magie pure qui, parfois, fait simplement appel à des enchantements… je n'arrive pas à croire que des enfants sachent faire ça avec autant d'aisance!

Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, Hermione rentra chez elle, laissant les Potter dans le même état où elle les avait trouvé. Après son départ le couple s' essaya à la magie sans canalisation. Au bout de vingt minutes, Ginny arriva à faire flotter l'article qu'Hermione avait laissé, de quelques centimètres tandis que Harry essayait de faire bouger un crayon, et même si à force de le fixer il avait l'impression qu'il bougeait, ce premier essai n'était pas convainquant. Leurs enfants étaient donc vraiment plus doués qu'eux? Ils ne savaient pas encore si c'était une bonne chose mais ils savaient que l'année allait être longue…

A une quarantaine de kilomètres de là, Draco Malfoy s'était fait la même réflexion. Sa femme venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle dont-il se serait bien passé. Pour la troisième fois de sa vie il allait être père. Il poussa un soupir, Létò avait finit par sécher ses larmes et s'était endormi paisiblement dans les bras de Klara qui dormait elle-même contre Draco. Trois ans de couches? de dégâts magiques? de cris et de jeux à quatre pattes alors qu'il se faisait vieux finalement… et encore un petit garçon dans la maison…

Les semaines s'étaient finalement suivies, les unes après les autres comme les pages d'un livre déjà écrit.

A Poudlard, la première année de Rosie et Al se passait au mieux . Chacun d'eux s'étant montré à la hauteur des attentes de leurs parents. Rosie fut la première de son année alors même qu'elle n'utilisait plus la magie non canalisée sous les conseils de sa mère. Al quant-à lui s'en sortait avec les honneurs bien qu'il n'excellait pas dans toutes les matières comme sa cousine. Étrangement, Mrs Peurl ne leur causa plus aucun problème bien que son ton mielleux ne disparut en aucun cas au cours des deux premières années de Rosie et d'Al.

James de son côté avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avec deux des autres Maraudeurs, et grâce aux trois jeunes poursuiveurs, Gryffondor gagna les trois matchs et Neville Londubat eut l'honneur de poser la coupe sur son bureau.

Du côté des Serpentards, "le clan de Blaise" ,comme il se faisait appeler était le groupe le plus respecté de Poudlard. De l'extérieur ils paraissaient tous froids, distants et peu amicaux mais lorsque l'on faisait parti du groupe, on remarquait qu'ils était tous très sympathiques les uns envers les autres. Scorpius Malfoy était l'un d'entre eux, mais il comprit très vite (en l'espace de deux mois) que quelques-uns n'étaient pas fiables. A plusieurs reprises croyant que les autres l'avaient trahi, il s'était réfugié auprès d'Isabelle qui avait toujours une place pour lui auprès d'elle.

Isabelle, bien sûr, n'avait jamais pardonné au Malefoy de ne pas être devenu son ami. Il avait choisi des gens de sa maison , presque exclusivement des sang purs et des enfants de Mangemort en grande majorité. Scorpius avait certainement obtenu ce qu'il désirait plus que tout: une place parmi les Serpentards. Isabelle savait que Scorpius était vraiment fier de se montrer chaque jour avec le masque de l'arrogance et ses nouveaux amis dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais ce qu'Isabelle savait plus que tout c'était bien qu'elle n'abandonnait jamais ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire : c'était dans son tempérament. Lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose elle l'obtenait toujours, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voulait obtenir un être vivant. Avant, elle s'était contentée d'obtenir des objets. Mais cette fois Isabelle avait décidé de devenir proche de Scorpius ; elle ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point elle voulait être proche de lui mais assez pour le connaître, lui, aussi bien qu'elle se connaissait elle-même. Elle allait donc tout mettre en œuvre pour que rien ne se mette entre eux.

Au cours de la deuxième année de Rosie Al et Scorpius à Poudlard, les choses changèrent légèrement. Le directeur, Mr Lovegood fut autorisé par le ministère à réformer quelque peu le déroulement de l'année scolaire. Le directeur s'était mis en tête de rapprocher les maisons et de créer des activités obligeant les maisons à se mélanger. Bien sûr, ce que Mr Loufoque ne savait pas ou faisait semblant de ne pas savoir, c'était que la seule maison à être à l'écart des autres était Serpentard. Des bals de noël, des bals de fin d'année, des binômes mélangeant les maisons, des équipes de Quidditch contenant des élèves de maisons différentes avaient été mis en place à l'instar de l'esprit de compétition des élèves.

Les Maraudeurs, en troisième année désormais, étaient des plus agités. Ils cherchaient sans cesse le conflit, s'attaquant bien souvent aux Serpentards et provoquant des batailles générales contenant une grande partie de tête rousse. Ce trop plein d'énergie chez les trois garçons et chez la jeune fille de Gryffondor leur permis d'avoir une très mauvaise réputation. Personne même pas Al le frère de l'un des Maraudeurs ne pouvait deviner que ce qui avait fait monter leur taux d'adrénaline était bien loin d'un esprit de compétition réfractaire aux jeux d'équipe en vue d'une "amitié sincère entre les maisons".

A l'exterieur de Poudlard, les choses avaient déjà beaucoup changées. Au Manoir Malefoy, Klara avait entrepris de changer beaucoup de chose en vue de protéger ses enfants. La protection autour de la chambre où avait disparu Létò et Lily pendant plusieurs heures avait donc encore été renforcée, les étages interdits avaient été solidement murés et les passages secrets et autres bouches d'aération avaient subit le même sort. Mais le plus gros changement au manoir était bien les cris et les rires d'un bébé d'un peu moins d'un an et demi. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la noble famille Malefoy une petite fille était née. Draco, même s'il avait été l'une des dernière personne informée qu'il allait devenir père, avait pleinement accepté son rôle pour un troisième tour de piste. Un père dévoué qui plus est, puisque n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, était obligé de rester presque en permanence auprès de ce bébé joufflu aux grands yeux bleu-gris moins orageux que les siens puisque totalement innocent. Jamais Draco Malefoy ne l'avouerait mais même s'il ne pouvait pas offrir le grand luxe à ses enfants, il les aimaient sincèrement comme tous les père devraient aimer leurs enfants (ce que son propre père n'avait jamais fait).

Du côté des Potter et des Weasley, les choses n'étaient pas aussi rose. Les événements qui s'étaient déroulés un peu moins de deux ans plus tôt n'avaient pas encore été digérés, que ce soit par les parents Potter ou par Hermione la protectrice chevronnée des elfes de maison. Une petite crevasse était apparue entre Lily et ses parents. Invisible vue de l'extérieur, la crevasse avait pourtant grandi, les parents avaient été trahis et n'avaient pas compris et ne comprendraient d'ailleurs jamais ce qui c'était passé. Où avaient-ils perdu Lily? Quand? Dans ce maudit manoir ou alors bien avant? Ils n'en savaient rien mais ce qu'ils savaient c'était que Lily allait sous peu entrer à Poudlard et Harry était plus que conscient que si Lily le voulait vraiment, elle allait faire une entré très médiatisée chez les Serpentards. Harry avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir : Lily devait restée en bons termes avec ses frères simplement parce que Harry voulait que sa famille soit une famille unie et forte. Hors Lily allait être à Serpentard et ça Al et James ne le supporteraient simplement pas. Pour cette raison Harry avait dû se résoudre à accepter quelques idées extravagantes et superflues du directeur de Poudlard que d'ailleurs il n'appréciait pas du tout.

Ginny quant-à elle avait beau eu dire joyeusement que "tant que Lily n'épouserait pas un des petits Princes de Serpentard tout irait bien", elle savait pertinemment que si sa fille avait hérité quelque chose d'elle, c'était bien son obstination. Après tout elle-même avait été amoureuse de Harry dès les premières secondes et son amour n'avait été que croissant de jours en jours et d'heures en heures. Si elle avait attendu des années, Lily le ferait aussi, mais Lily n'était pas une enfant timide, elle était franche, explosive et imprévisible et ceux depuis l'âge tendre.

Au début de l'année 2018 un événement fâcheux eu aussi lieu dans la famille Weasley. Ron avait eu le malheur de voir Viktor Krum à l'étage où sa femme travaillait. Viktor Krum était désormais un diplomate important et malheureusement pour Ron se fut Hermione qui traitait le dossier juridique de la femme de Krum envoyée en prison pour avoir tenté de faire cuir le chien de leurs voisins moldus après avoir lancé un sort outrageusement violent à l'enfant des dits voisins. Depuis cette malheureuse aventure, n'importe quelle personne ayant connu Ron et Hermione à l'époque de Poudlard aurait pensé qu'ils n'avaient pas changé d'un poil. C'est d'ailleurs certainement le cas puisque Ron, jaloux à nouveau, ne voulut rien entendre des explications d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci se renfrognait un peu plus de jours en jours en se plongeant dans le travail, qui malheureusement consistait à passer beaucoup de temps avec Krum. L'année avait donc très mal commencé pour ce couple et par un enchaînement malheureux de circonstances, la situation alla de mal en pis. En effet, Hermione fidèle à ses convictions, ne défendit pas Mrs Krum qui avait fait un crime odieux, mais elle s'engagea à protéger fiscalement et médiatiquement le malheureux mari et le fils Krum. Ron, fidèle lui aussi à ses habitudes y vit un moyen pour Hermione d'éloigner la femme de son amant.

Pour Lily le grand jour allait enfin arriver…


	9. Chapter 9

En jetant un coup d'œil dans le jardin des Weasley ce 15 juillet 2018, on peut aisément deviner le malaise qui entourait les deux familles alors réunies pour l'anniversaire d'Hugo Weasley.

Sous le plus grand arbre du jardin trois adolescents d'environ quatorze ans s'ennuyaient ferme. James avait invité ses amis, histoire de s'ennuyer à plusieurs, et trois des célèbres maraudeurs de Poudlard se tenaient nonchalamment sous un grand chêne. Clea Nott et Tristan Isherwood étaient plutôt heureux d'être en compagnie des familles Potter et Weasley, les parents étaient agréables et pas vraiment stricts même si c'était loin d'être l'avis de James. Un peu plus loin Al, Rose et Hugo profitaient du soleil de cette fin d'après midi. En deux ans de cohabitation à Poudlard les deux jeunes adolescents c'étaient forgé une amitié solide qui visiblement été aussi forte que celle qui liait leurs parents puisqu'il arrivait très souvent à Hagrid où même à Luna Londubat de les appeler Harry et Hermione. Hugo, lui, ne savait plus vraiment vers qui aller et c'était finalement résolu à rester avec sa sœur et son cousin qui, jusqu'à présent, ne l'avaient pas chassé de leur vue.

Lily, comme à son habitude, était seule dans un coin du jardin, celui qui était le plus éloigné de tous les autres. Elle observait avec une attention feinte les formes qu'elle donnait aux nuages, tantôt un lapin géant tantôt un dragon crachant. Elle jouait à ravir son rôle de petite fille mais étrangement ses parents n'avaient jamais pu oublier ce qui c'était produit il y a déjà deux ans au manoir Malfoy, eux aussi faisaient semblant. Vu de l'extérieur tout allait bien chez les Potter, ils étaient riches, beaux et célèbres. Mais Lily avait vite compris que ce jour-là, dans le manoir de la prestigieuse famille de sang pur, elle avait perdu ses parents où du moins ceux qu'elle avait toujours connus. Quelque chose avait été brisé entre elle et son père. Elle s'y été faite, avec le temps. Maintenant elle avait de vraies raisons d'attendre avec impatience son entrée à Poudlard. Plus que jamais elle avait besoin de quitter la famille Potter. Son admiration pour les Serpentard en général, et les Malfoy en particulier, n'avait jamais décru, c'était même tellement ancré en elle désormais qu'il lui était impossible de se souvenir du moment où elle était arrivée. Elle été sûre d'une chose, Gryffondor ne serait pas sa maison. A cette pensée Lily tourna la tête vers son père, cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il essayait d'influer sur le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de réduire les tensions entre les maisons car lui aussi était conscient que sa fille n'irait jamais rejoindre ses frères à Poudlard et que c'était déjà une raison suffisante pour que l'esprit fraternel des trois jeunes Potter disparaisse. Lily savait pertinemment que c'était peine perdue, car même si elle n'était par encore admise dans la maison de ses rêves, la haine était déjà bien présente entre elle et ses frères. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment sûre que le mot haine convienne à la situation. Pour se haïr il faut aussi se respecter et avec ses frères et même ses cousins le respect était parti bien loin.

Un silence assourdissant flottait au-dessus de la table. Hermione et Ginny avaient fait la conversation durant tout le repas et elle ne trouvait plus rien à dire maintenant. Tous les sujets abordables en présence de leurs maris avaient été abordés.

Les deux hommes n'avaient même pas eu l'occasion de taquiner Hugo puisqu'il avait rejoint sa sœur, résigné. Ron et Hermione n'échangeait pas un regard, il était difficile de croire qu'ils étaient un couple marié. Deux inconnus se seraient certainement montrés plus d'égard. Le couple des Potter avait fini par s'y habituer, ils faisaient en sorte de ne pas avoir l'air trop heureux ensemble et chacun de leur côté essayaient d'arranger les choses. Hermione était devenue secrète avec Ginny, elle n'en disait pas plus à Harry et Ron était devenu maussade. _Au moins leurs enfants sont adorables, _se dit Harry avec amertume. Hugo et Rose était proches comme deux doigts d'une même main, les jeunes Potter semblaient n'avoir jamais grandit ensemble. Ça dépassait complètement Harry. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille, sauf peut-être celle de Ron qui l'était réellement devenue lorsqu'il avait épousé Ginny. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'avait ni frère ni sœur, qu'importe ce qu'il était dit sur l'esprit fraternel qui régnait entre lui et Ron, et si il avait eu cette chance, d'avoir deux parents bien vivants et des frères et sœurs, il ne se serait jamais éloigné d'eux de cette sorte. Jamais. Ron avait beau lui dire que c'était assez fréquent, il pensait à Percy qui pendant plusieurs années avait tourné le dos à sa famille. Harry en était conscient, Aberforth et Albus Dumbledore avaient connu la même tragédie. De même pour Sirius et Regulus Black, ou encore pour les trois sœurs Black, Andromeda ayant définitivement perdu tout contact avec Narcissa Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange après s'être marié avec Ted Thonks. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses enfants à lui. Rien du tout. Harry leva les yeux et croisa le regard vert de sa fille.

Lily baissa les yeux et se redressa. Elle ne supportait pas ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son père. C'était simplement pitoyable et révoltant de voir ça dans les yeux de l'homme qui avait mis fin au règne de Voldemort. Elle chercha quelque chose d'autre à faire, regarder la télévision sorcière peut-être.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte donnant sur la cuisine les trois maraudeurs apparurent devant elle, elle croisa les bras, ennuyée.

« -Alors Lily? Quoi de neuf?

-Actuellement? Rien de plus qu'il y a vingt minutes.

James ricana, cynique. Il enleva une mèche de cheveux noire de ses yeux, et lui sourit moqueur.

-Je pensais que cette fois tu aurais un peu plus de répondant, murmura-t-il faussement boudeur.

-Et dire que tout le monde dit que les Serpentards ont du répondant!

Nott s'en était mêlée, Lily lança un regard glacial à la fille aux allures masculines.

-Et moi je croyais que les Gryffondors ne tabassaient pas les premières années. Chacun ses illusions n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire sournois passa sur les lèvres de la rousse. Ses yeux brillèrent un instant d'une lueur terrible et à l'aide d'un gracieux mouvement de ses deux petites menottes les trois gros bras furent projeté au sol comme foudroyé. Qu'importe ce qu'ils allaient rapporter aux parents, elle été déjà impardonnable qu'importe ce que ses parents lui disait sur l'utilisation de la magie non canalisée Elle ricana silencieusement en entendant leurs jurons, décidément ils n'en mèneraient pas large avec elle à Poudlard, non pas qu'elle ait l'âme d'une bonne samaritaine…

Manoir Malfoy, même jour, même heure.

Les deux frères Scorpius et Létò étaient confortablement installés dans leur chambre, ils avaient réussi à échapper à l'emprise d'Astrée leur petite sœur d'un peu moins d'un an et demi qui était pleine de vie et intenable. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils parlaient avec agitation de Poudlard, de Quidditch, d'Isabelle, du clan D'Andromeda… Aucun des deux n'était capable de dire qui était le plus heureux d'aller à Poudlard cette année.

Pendant que les plans rocambolesque fusaient dans la chambre des jeunes Malfoys les parents avait remonté leurs manches de sorcier et essayaient (vainement) de contenir leur fille. L'heureux papa (cette expression stupide n'avait décidément aucun sens pour lui) commençait vaguement à comprendre pourquoi aucune fille n'était née en portant le nom Malfoy. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était simplement parce que les mâles de sa famille étaient légèrement misogynes (voir même plus). Mais maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion d'admirer les boucles blondes éternellement agitatrices de son bébé (oui, forcément le sien, sinon d'où viendrait ce charme et ce mystère indescriptible dans ses yeux gris eaux sous ciel d'orage?) il avait finit par conclure que c'était parce que magiquement parlant les filles Malfoy était indomptables. Voila pourquoi son arrière grand-mère avait lancé un sort à toutes celles qui se marieraient avec un Malfoy pour leurs éviter de subir le caractère emporté des petites Malfoys. Pour la première fois de sa vie Draco se dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un de vraiment bon dans sa majestueuse famille.

Klara était la première à avoir réussi à avoir une fille et cela simplement parce qu'ignorant de tout, Draco l'avait autorisé à prendre des potions capables de les faire engendrer une petite fille. Bien sûr elle était adorable, il l'aimait, elle l'aimait certainement, mais Draco aurait vendu son âme undecimo fois pour pouvoir lui administrer une potion calmante, au moins trois fois dans la journée. Klara était a bout de nerfs comme son mari mais impossible de l'avouer. Même si elle était réduite à marcher à quatre pattes elle n'avouerait jamais à Draco qu'elle était extenuée et que, décidément, Astrée était une enfant terrible. Elle avait trop de fierté en elle pour le lui dire, et le pire pour elle c'était certainement que Draco s'en sortait bien avec Astrée. Il avait beau être froid, cynique, distant voir déprimé, lorsqu'il était question de sa fille il devenait tout à fait différant. C'était certainement touchant, bien que Klara ait fortement envie de lui faire ravaler sa tendresse et ses minauderies dégoûtantes quand il lui faisait remarquer qu'il était plus doué qu'elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit Klara profitait des rares instants durant lesquels Draco prenait en charge Astrée pour préparer de quoi manger. Les elfes de maisons étaient maintenant très chers grâce à la fameuse association d'Hermione Granger (un comble quand on connaît la nièce de cette charmante femme). Klara fulminait, elle n'avait jamais appris de sort capable de créer quelque chose de convenable à manger, et Draco couvert de lait et ayant couru deux heures entière après leur fille ne se priverait pas de le lui faire entendre. Mais après tout c'est comme ça qu'elle avait appris à l'aimer…

Chez les Weasley le repas réalisé par Hermione était certes plus réussi mais les Malfoys, qui s'étaient rassemblés quelques instants plus tard autour du repas, se parlaient tous entre eux.

Hugo venait de proposer une partie de Quidditch, après tout c'était son anniversaire et il contait bien en profiter pour avoir quelque faveur. Deux équipes furent formées sous les ordres du garçon. Les Weasley, accompagnés de Tristan et Clea, contre les Potter. Bien avant que Rosie ne lance le coup de sifflet (étant encore moins habile que sa mère sur un balai on lui avait donné le rôle d'arbitre) les membres des équipes comprirent que quelque chose clochait. En effet il y avait plus de rivalité au sein des équipes qu'entre elles, et c'était légèrement problématique… Les deux familles mirent approximativement quarante cinq minutes pour décider qui serait à quel poste, au final James plein de rancœur (son père avait refusé qu'il tienne une batte) fut reléguer au poste de poursuiveur avec sa mère tandis que Harry tenait hors de porté de son fils l'objet dangereux. Lily et Hugo, les plus jeunes, prirent les postes d'attrapeurs tandis que Ron et Albus occupaient ceux de gardiens de leurs équipes respectives. Hermione inquiète elle aussi de voir un maraudeur avec un joujou nommé batte se querella longuement avec Cléa. Au final les équipes formaient un ensemble étrange, les faux cognards n'allaient certainement servir à rien puisqu'Hermione et Harry avaient pris le dessus et voletaient tranquillement avec leur batte à la main. Hugo était de très loin le plus enthousiaste et peut-être que c'est-ce qui permis à Lily d'entrer réellement en compétition avec lui. Il était tellement « gamin » parfois! Le match fut certainement l'un des plus étrange jamais joué, les attrapeurs se lançaient sans conviction un souaffle mou et seuls les attrapeurs semblaient avoir une véritable activité.

Lily était exaspérée par l'enthousiasme débordant de son cousin, qui, après tout, était un petit garçon d'à peine onze ans. Son exaspération se faisait sentir dans sa manière de voler, elle était nerveuse mais toujours très habile et chercher la première occasion pour attraper le vif d'or et mettre fin à ses souffrances. Hugo la suivait, assez à l'aise lui aussi sur un balai mais certainement pas autant que l'ingénieux mélange de Harry et Ginny qui étaient concentrés et impassibles. Hugo voulait s'amuser rien de plus. Attraper le Vif d'Or ne lui semblait d'ailleurs pas une nécessité première puisque cela faisait cesser plus tôt le match. Mais Lily ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et Hugo le compris très rapidement. Elle le taquinait quand les parents étaient trop loin pour l'entendre, elle lui faisait perdre son sourire et aussi elle faisait monter en lui ce qui s'appelait l'esprit de compétition et ce qu'il nommerait bientôt la « haine des Serpentard ».

Lily fit un demi tour rapide, lui lança un regard sournois… et fonça car elle avait vu le Vif d'Or. Hugo la suivit assez maladroitement, passa près de son oncle dont il aperçu l'inquiétude. Lily volait vite, elle était légère et savait manœuvrer adroitement son balai, heureusement pour elle car le virage qu'elle entreprit à quelques millimètres devant un arbre touffu avait eu besoin de toute son agilité. Or l'agilité n'était pas le fort du jeune Weasley qui lui collait au balai.

Les autres joueurs avaient cessé leurs « activités » (dans la mesure ou ils en avaient une). De là où ils étaient, la scène était terriblement bien visible. Hugo s'était projeté lui-même dans l'arbre.

C'était très peu élégant, très humiliant de se retrouver dans cette posture. Hugo se souviendrait certainement du jour de ses onze ans, celui durant lequel il développa une haine intense pour son admirable cousine aux cheveux roux et aux yeux en amandes.

Une heure après ce désolant incident les Potter s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux. Ils n'étaient aucunement surpris, tout le monde s'attendait à quelque chose du type. Bien sûr les regards des parents étaient vraiment désolés et compatissants « Navré que ma fille soit une peste » dans les yeux des uns et « navré que votre fille soit une peste abominable » pour les autres.

Cléa et Tristan avait déjà pris la poudre de cheminette prévoyant déjà des plans fruités pour venger Hugo une fois à Poudlard et surtout pour gagner un match de Quidditch avec cette fille dans l'équipe adverse.

La dernière chose que vit Harry du salon des Weasley fut ses deux meilleurs amis à une distance plus que respectable l'un de l'autre. C'était désolant mais peut-être pas autant que le caractère de Lily.

James et Al arrivèrent quelques instant plus tard. Lily étant arrivée avec les parents. Sans étonnement, Harry vit ses trois enfants se diriger sans un mot vers leur chambre respective.

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil, son fauteuil, devant le téléviseur. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ginny savait bien ce qui se passait dans le cœur de son mari et elle ne pouvait rien faire car elle souffrait de la même manière de voir leurs enfants aussi peu unis. Sur les sept enfants qui formaient sa famille, six était resté soudés du début à la fin. Lorsque Fred mourut, ils récupérèrent Percy mais rien ne fut plus comme avant avec lui. Il les avait trahi et c'était impossible de l'oublier.

Plus tard dans la soirée, toujours chez les Potter.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les enfants étaient cloîtrés dans leur chambre et les parents déjà bien ancrés dans leurs habitudes s'était confortablement installés dans les canapés devant une émission sorcière terriblement ennuyeuse mais qui au moins ne parlait pas d'eux.

Proche de l'assoupissement les deux époux ne s'aperçurent pas qu'une autre émission était sur le point de commencer. Elle s'intitulait « les plus grands maîtres des Potions du XXème siècle ». Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un nom bien connu: Severus Rogue.

Harry pensa soudainement à quelque chose qui n'avait plus traversé son esprit depuis bien longtemps, sa mère et cet homme, un Serpentard. Ils avaient été amis, peut-être même plus qu'amis. Il existait donc encore un espoir que ses Gryffondors de fils s'entendent avec sa fille, Serpentard d'esprit?


	10. Chapter 10

1er Septembre 2018.

Personne dans la voiture ne parlait, concentré sur ses propres pensées, chacun avait dans l'idée d'ignorer les autres ou du moins d'en oublier la présence.  
Lily sentait son cœur battre contre chaque centimètre de sa peau, ses mains tremblaient aux fond des poches de sa veste, ses cheveux roux, électriques, commençaient à flotter doucement autour de ses joues rosies par les émotions qui la traversaient de part en part comme une fièvre terrible. Le moment allait bientôt arriver, bientôt… Elle n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de la voiture, de ce monde lent, de l'emprise de ses parents, de l'emprise de ce héros et de courir vite, très vite vers Poudlard.  
Lily leva les yeux.  
Le père entrevit ce flash vert, ce regard si identique au sien dans le rétroviseur. Avait-elle remarqué qu'il l'observait? Qu'il tentait désespérément de… Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait encore espérer. Sa fille n'était pas une Potter, elle n'était pas une Weasley non plus. Elle était simplement l'impensable, comme si lui et Draco Malfoy avait par mégarde échangés leurs enfants.  
Le temps avait glissé comme de l'eau entre leurs doigts, plus que jamais Al avait conscience de l'envergure du mot « grandir ». Grandir les avait séparés bien avant l'heure, et les journées ensoleillées qu'ils avaient passées ensemble à jouer et à boire du jus de citrouille s'étaient envolées plus vite que les feuilles de l'automne passé.  
Tout avait disparu maintenant, assis auprès de ce frère et tout à côté de cette sœur n'avait plus de valeur. C'était juste par obligation, parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes parents, une mère aussi rousse que sa fille et un père aussi brun que ses enfants. Al regarda sa sœur sortir une main tremblante de sa poche. Sa main gauche, ornée d'une peau blanche comme un bijou précieux et fragile.  
Sur le parking de la gare, onze portières claquèrent formant un bruit sourd. De la première voiture (une Ford bleu cabossée) sortirent un homme roux et sa femme accompagnés de leurs deux enfants aux visages ensemencés de taches de son. Les enfants se dépêchèrent de rejoindre ceux du deuxième couple, un couple aussi célèbre que leurs parents si ce n'est pas plus, et les adultes se dirigèrent les uns vers les autres et, comme par une habitude stupide et nouvelle, les hommes se séparèrent des femmes et Hermione n'avait pour une fois rien contre cette habitude sexiste. De la troisième voiture une autre famille était sortie. Un homme blond et sa femme toute aussi blonde que lui, accompagnés de leurs filles, une rousse aux yeux marron en amande, qui, contre toute attente était jolie comme un ange à la chevelure de feu, et une petite blonde aux yeux vert. L'homme en question, massif et au visage constamment couvert d'une expression d'étonnement naïf, n'avait pas vu cet autre homme au teint halé et qui était son cousin. Dudley Dursley, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait face à l'entrée de sa fille à l'école de sorcellerie, avançait lentement vers l'entrée de la gare à quelques mètres des familles Weasley et Potter.  
Comme le monde est petit! Se dit Hugo en découvrant (sans grande surprise) la totalité de sa famille dans le hall de la gare attendant de prendre la voie 9 ¾.  
Il y avait tellement de taches de son dans la gare que dix minutes plus tard, lorsque les Malfoys apparurent derrière les Dursleys, la queue n'avait diminué que de quinze personnes (les parents avaient compris trop tard comment faire tenir une vingtaine de Weasley tranquilles, sans compter les autres enfants, leurs amis et les journalistes qui, à plusieurs reprises, s'étaient jetés devant eux pour prendre des photos.) Harry se félicitait d'avoir protégé les sorciers de la vue des moldus pendants leurs passage à la gare.  
Lily essayait de se contenir, chose difficile depuis l'arrivée des Malfoy et de tout ce qu'ils représentaient pour elle (même si la prestigieuse famille de sang pur était arrivée avec le métro et tout ce que cela pouvait représenter en odeur et en désagréments, mais ça elle l'ignorait). Lily hésita un instant, pas très longtemps, après tout ses parents étaient les sorciers les plus impulsifs du monde des sorciers. Elle avança d'un pas décidé vers les Malfoy, la tête haute, la bouche en cœur tel une princesse. Trois des Malfoy, les « hommes » de la famille levèrent un sourcil, la ressemblance était frappante entre le père et ses fils. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres roses à cette vue. De but en blanc elle samouraï le père de famille puis les fils, elle s'attarda sur le visage de la mère un quart de seconde (juste assez pour voir qu'elle était belle à souhait) et n'accorda aucun regard au bébé dans les bras de Mr Malfoy. Les Malfoy saluèrent de la tête la petite fille qui semblait s'être perdue dans la tanière des loups (ou peut être était elle le loup dans la bergerie?). Quoi qu'il en soit, Lily n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, son père l'avait suivit d'un pas leste mais ralentit par le monde et par les photographes qui avaient survécu à l'attaque de stupéfix lançée par les deux aurores présents. Harry voyait déjà la une de la Gazette du Sorcier du lendemain: _Lily Potter à Serpentard !!! _Pour sûr, l'article serait accompagné d'une magnifique photo Lily faisant face aux Malfoy.  
Lorsque Harry attrapa sa fille par le bras, Draco Malfoy ne vit pas le sourire empli d'ironie, d'hypocrisie et de désespoir que Harry adressa à sa famille. Draco Malfoy vit la bague de son frère au doigt diaphane de la jeune Potter, un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, un sourire terrible, celui que procure l'arrivée d'une douce et froide vengeance. Lily est une voleuse, celle qui a volé un bijou de famille d'une extrême valeur. Draco fit tourner sa propre bague, identique à celle qui ornait le doigt de la fillette, il la portait à l'auriculaire mais avant son mariage c'était à son annulaire qu'elle se trouvait. Les codes étaient complexes dans sa famille, mais une chose était sûre, chez les Malfoy une bague n'est pas une simple bague comme celle que n'importe quel Moldu pourrait posséder. Drago leva des yeux brillants, pris sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Klara, étonnée par ce manque de tenue en publique scruta la masse de journalistes qui se pressait autour des familles.   
Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il ne restait que des adultes moroses et des enfants en larmes sur le quai 9 ¾. Ginny et Harry, pour la première fois depuis 14 ans, n'avaient plus aucun enfant à ramener chez eux et ils ne savaient pas exactement s'ils devaient en être contents.  
A quelques mètres du couple perplexe, Draco essayait de se séparer de sa fille et de la donner à Klara, mais parole de Malfoy Astrée qu'elle ne lâcherait pas si facilement son père. Draco se glissa donc silencieusement à côté de son ennemi de toujours (mais aussi celui qui lui avait permis de rester en vie, deux fois) avec sa petite blonde sur les bras.  
« -Malfoy.  
-Potter. »  
Astrée poussa un cri assourdissant au moment où Draco voulut entamer les hostilités cachées. Il leva ses yeux gris au ciel, exaspéré, Astrée était captivée par les lunettes de Harry et tendait deux mains tremblantes d'excitation vers le brun.  
Harry mima un sourire, la gamine était pareille à la sienne. Ginny lui tendit une pince à cheveux, Harry la transforma en une paire de lunettes sans verre et la tendit au bébé, Astrée fronça les sourcils, les bébés ne sont pas dupes elle avait remarqué la supercherie, mais pour une fois elle ne fit pas de crise. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur l'homme et la femme devant elle, pour une fois qu'elle en voyait du monde.  
« -Potter…  
-Oui ?  
-Il me semble avoir vu un bijou splendide orner le doigt de ta fille.  
-Elle ne porte aucun bijou, Malfoy.  
-Tu es sûr ? »  
Draco savait qu'il était inutile d'ajouter un mot, Potter doutait et il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.  
« -Potter  
-Malfoy. »  
Malfoy se retira avec élégance. Astrée agita sa menotte dans le dos de son père, Ginny lui répondit, trop attendrie pour apercevoir le trouble dans les yeux de son mari ou pour en éprouver elle même.  
Harry n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses surprises. Lorsqu'il détacha ses yeux des boucles blondes de la fille Malfoy, il tomba directement sur la vue d'un homme qu'il semblait reconnaître. Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était une blague?  
Dudley Dursley se tenait là les bras ballant, lui aussi venait d'apercevoir l'homme qui sans aucun doute lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois. Harry se dirigeait déjà vers lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi mais en se faisant une réflexion sordide sur l'inutilité des régimes moldus.  
« -Dudley!  
-Ha... Harry?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?  
-Je, je …, il montra du doigt l'endroit où se tenait le train quelques instant auparavant.  
-C'est pas vrai!  
-Si, Dudley acquiesça de la tête pour accompagner ses mots.  
-Harry jeta un œil sur la petite fille auprès de celle qui devait être la femme de Dudley. Elle était plutôt jolie et elle avait les yeux de sa mère, les mêmes que les siens, les mêmes que ceux de Lily.  
-Eh bien…  
Harry souriait de surprise, c'était un comble, mais ce n'était pas si surprenant puisque la tante de Dudley était une sorcière.  
Harry voulut encore dire un mot à son cousin (une question sur son oncle et sa tante) mais un bruit sourd retentit derrière lui. Harry se retourna vivement, Ginny était déjà en train de courir vers Ron Weasley qui, d'après ce que Harry pouvait déduire de la scène, venait de frapper Viktor Krum au visage.  
«-Reste là, ok? Je reviens. »  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son cousin et se précipita vers son meilleur ami. Hermione le menaçait avec sa baguette et c'était tout ce qui retenait le roux de frapper l'homme à terre. Harry attrapa son ami par l'épaule, jeta un œil à Viktor et compris immédiatement que le bulgare faisait semblant d'être à l'agonie.  
« -C'est bon Krum, lève toi.   
Viktor Krum leva les yeux vers Harry Potter. Dans sa tête Harry pouvait entendre les flashs pourtant insonores des appareils photos. Ron partagerait avec Lily la une de demain: _Ronald Weasley: en colère contre l'ex de sa femme!_  
-Dégage.  
-Harry! Tu n'as aucun droit de lui parler comme ça!  
-Hermione, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. »  
Pour la première fois en vingt huit ans, il regarda Hermione comme si elle était stupide et malveillante. Après tout, en vingt huit ans de vie en compagnie de Ron (7 ans à Poudlard compris) elle devrait avoir compris que 1) Ron est jaloux, et même maladivement jaloux et que 2) il se met rapidement en colère, sans avoir à rappeler que 3) Ron aime Hermione.  
« -Ginny tu veux bien t'occuper de lui? »  
Ginny acquiesça, Ron tremblant de colère et de peine, se laissa empoigner par sa sœur après avoir lancé un regard terrible à une Hermione perdue et en larmes.  
Harry revenait vers les Dursley, la journée s'annonçait vraiment longue. Le reste aussi d'ailleurs.  
Harry regarda à nouveau la petite fille aux yeux verts, c'était terriblement troublant pour lui de voir ce reflet tant connu dans les yeux d'une Dursley.  
« -Comment vont tes parents?  
-Ben enfin, ils sont euh…, Dudley semblait plus concentré sur Ginny qui raisonnait son frère sur un banc plutôt que sur la conversation.  
-Choqués voir même offusqués que tu aies un fils sorcier?  
-Une fille en réalité.  
-Une fille…  
-Tu as des enfants ?  
La question était stupide et Harry avait l'impression que Dudley avait toujours 17 ans.  
-Oui, j'ai trois enfants.  
Dudley avait posé la question par simple politesse, peut-être simplement pour remplir un silence. Harry s'en fichait de toute manière.  
-J'aimerais parler à ta mère. Tu penses que c'est possible? »  
Harry lui donna son numéro de téléphone sorcier et pris le sien pour plus de sécurité. Il avait des questions à poser à sa tante, d'une manière intéressée bien sûr, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé de lui dire sur sa mère. Il avait la version de Rogue mais il voulait le point de vue le plus proche de celui de sa mère, celui de Pétunia lorsqu'elle portait encore le nom de Evans.   
Harry proposa à Ron de passer la journée avec lui et Ginny. Ron avait déjà renvoyé Hermione à la maison, la laissant prendre la voiture. Harry ne savait pas si il développait un don pour la divination mais il lui semblait qu'il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur de l'alcool dans l'air…  
A plusieurs kilomètres de là, le Poudlard express filait dans la brume anglaise, Lily Potter faisait parti du voyage cette fois. Elle avait choisi un compartiment avec Létò, bien sûr elle avait du attendre que Blaise se décide à renvoyer le petit Malfoy. Elle avait ensuite consolé Létò et s'était installée dans un compartiment d'autres premières années histoire de faire un premier tri entre ceux qui pourraient devenir ses « amis » et les autres.  
Létò, maussade, faisait semblant de somnoler contre la vitre du train. Il observait et écoutait attentivement le petit jeu de Lily. Elle avait une belle assurance, des principes tout cuits, elle était drôle, amusante, riche, belle et bien née, mieux que personne d'autre dans le compartiment. Elle était l'exemple même de la fille que tout le monde rêve d'avoir pour amie, après tout elle était la fille du sauveur, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas le nier.  
Scorpius avait été déçu par la réaction de Blaise, ce n'était pas la première fois mais cette fois il s'agissait de son frère. Isabelle toujours aux aguets n'attendait que ça. Encore une fois elle ouvrit la porte à Scorpius histoire d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison sur Blaise et son clan, qui pouvait presque entrer en compétition avec les Maraudeurs.  
Isa regarda Scorpius s'asseoir près d'elle. Le compartiment était rempli de Serdaigle. Isa était la seule à ne pas être plongée dans un livre et pour cause! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, son cœur battait doucement et quand elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine cela signifiait que Scorpius était présent quelque part, en pensée ou non. Elle avait vu sa mère sur le quai elle savait maintenant pourquoi Scorpius était si beau, il avait le visage de sa mère, sans être féminin pour autant (dans la mesure où il a quatorze ans ne vous imaginez pas des choses terribles ) et il avait les yeux de son père. Ces yeux étranges pourraient lui faire froid dans le dos s'ils ne la mettaient pas dans cet état de trouble extrême lorsqu'ils se posèrent et plongèrent dans les siens non moins banal mais d'un bleu bien plus doux, bien moins étrange.  
« -Létò est avec ta cousine.   
Isa mit du temps avant de mettre son cerveau en mode « récupération » ,Scorpius avait une voix plus grave, plus sombre, un ton qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu chez lui. Il était inquiet.  
-Lily? finit-elle par demander histoire de gagner du temps et de récupérer son self control.  
-Oui  
-Je ne l'aime pas, elle est orgueilleuse et elle se prend pour la reine du monde.  
Scorpius hocha la tête, pourquoi les cheveux d'Isabelle flottaient de cette manière autour de sa tête?  
-Létò va se faire avoir, elle vas réussir à l'entraîner dans je ne sait qu'elle aventure de son cru exactement comme il y a deux ans.   
Scorpius lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il savait sur la terrible cousine. Isabelle allait de surprise en surprise, de « Merlin » en « Salem » et en même temps se délectait de voir ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Scorpius lui cachait pourtant un élément sur Lily qui aurait pu l'intéresser, il savait grâce à plusieurs indices, que Létò ne serait que l'intermédiaire entre Lily et lui.  
19h20 Gare de Prés au Lard  
Albus et Rose avaient eu l'occasion de mesurer l'ampleur de l'égocentrisme et du dogmatisme de Lily. Non seulement elle pensait vraiment que tout Poudlard l'enviait parce qu'elle était la fille du sauveur et parce qu'elle était bigrement jolie (ce qui devait être assez vrai) mais en plus elle prêchait des conneries pures aux innocents premières années. Rose lança un regard noir à Lily, Hugo fit de même. Il avait commencé doucement à prendre sa revanche durant le voyage. Lui aussi après tout était célèbre, il fit jouer le nom de ses parents en sa faveur et s'était approprié l'amitié de beaucoup d'élèves d'une manière bien plus admissible que celle de Lily. Lily n'en avait que faire, elle avait dégoté ceux qu'elle estimait capables d'entrer à Serpentard. Un clan séré s'était d'ailleurs formé autour d'elle, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte, Maeva Nott faisait déjà des grimaces à Cléa sa sœur exactement comme Maphalda Blaise.  
Scorpius lança un regard à son frère qui, bien malgré lui, avait été désigné d'office comme bras droit de Lily avant de monter dans une calèche avec Isabelle.

Cérémonie de répartition.  
Xenophilius Lovegood transpirait énormément, des gouttes de sueur roulaient lourdement sur son nez et s'écrasaient sur sa robe de sorcier. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était directeur de Poudlard il y avait un sérieux problème. Lui aussi était sérieux et soudain, et pour la première fois, plusieurs élèves en même temps lui accordaient toute leur attention même s'ils ne faisaient que suivre les gouttes de sueur dans leur chute interminable.  
« -Tout d'abord bienvenus à Poudlard!  
Le ton ni était pas du tout, chaque élèves semblait maintenant concentré sur le visage humide du directeur et les premières années en particulier le regardaient intensément.  
« -Cette année huuumm… la répartition va être quelque peu euh… comment dire?  
Lovegood jeta un regard en biais à sa fille qui souffla quelques mots.  
-Oui… elle sera quelque peu dérangée d'une manière saugrenue car la Choixpeau veut prendre sa retraite…  
La vue de Mr Lovegood était très mauvaise, heureusement pour lui, lui qui était soulagé d'avoir pu dire d'un trait ce qui s'était passé aurait été très déçu de voir que personne n'avait compris.  
-Ce que notre cher directeur souhaite dire c'est que la cérémonie de répartition est repoussée, les nouveaux élèves dormirons ce soir dans cette salle, la Grande Salle. Le corps enseignant est en ce moment même en train de tout entreprendre pour régler le problème. Si tout se passe bien, vous serez tous répartis demain dans les maisons de Poudlard. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous. »  
Mrs Peurl se rassit, un sourire mielleux sur les lèvres et sous les plaintes des premières années (en particulier de Lily).  
Le Choixpeau était hors service, c'était une situation terriblement embêtante mais Mrs Peurl était une femme intelligente et ambitieuse. L'affaire était entre ses mains et bientôt si tout se passait bien toutes les affaires de Poudlard le seraient.


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs Peurl ferma magiquement la porte de la Grande Salle et souhaita une bonne nuit au Directeur qui, trop nerveux, avait besoin de sa fille pour rejoindre son appartement.  
Mrs Peurl se dirigea lentement vers les cachots, il était 23 heures et il y avait quarante et un élèves dans la Grande Salle qui attendaient d'être répartis dans les différentes maisons, en d'autres termes elle était loin d'avoir finit sa journée. Il serait désolant que les enfants passent une autre nuit dans la grande Salle simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais réfléchi à la manière de répartir les élèves dans les maisons sans ce foutu Choixpeau. Miranda Peurl s'était donc donné pour but de travailler toute la nuit dans l'espoir de pouvoir répartir les enfants dès le lendemain. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, rattaché à son bureau. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil en cuir vert et commença à réfléchir intensément. Ses grands yeux noirs se perdaient sur chaque coin de la pièce, une chambre bien trop petite pour elle… Si ce soir elle trouvait un moyen de régler les problèmes de Poudlard elle risquait fortement de pouvoir dormir dans l'immense chambre du Directeur et elle pourrait aussi mettre l'énorme incompétent qui y dormait en ce moment dehors et à coup de pied qui plus est. Miranda se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui être utile. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle tournait ainsi en rond et, brusquement, s'arrêta.  
Le Choixpeau appartenait à Godric Gryffondor, peut-être qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve des objets appartenant aux autres fondateurs de l'école.  
Oui mais Harry Potter et les autres sauveurs avaient détruit tous les objets des anciens…  
Elle reprit sa marche, sa réflexion allait être longue.  
Le diadème, la coupe, le médaillon… mais pas l'épée.  
Miranda cessa à nouveau sa marche. Elle ramassa l'un des nombreux magazines qui était éparpillés dans la chambre. Une photo d'Harry Potter et de Ronald Weasley figurait sur la couverture. Harry Potter fumait paisiblement une cigarette en jetant des regards à l'objectif. Une photo superbe, qui avait certainement permis au photographe de gagner 20 000 Gallions d'un coup. Harry Potter était la clé de beaucoup trop de chose. Il influençait volontairement ou pas tout le monde des sorciers, et surtout Poudlard. Mrs Peurl sortit en trombe de sa chambre, elle envoya un e-boux au héros et sortit rapidement de son appartement maudissant intérieurement l'interdiction de Transplaner dans Poudlard.  
Elle courut à toute allure vers la bibliothèque, empreintant tous les raccourcis qu'elle avait appris lorsqu'elle était elle-même élève mais arriva essoufflée dans la sombre pièce. Elle attrapa l'énorme pavé qu'était l'Histoire de Poudlard et le jeta sur une table. Sans perdre de temps, elle lança un sort de Recherche Automatique sur le livre qui s'ouvrit sur le chapitre: Choixpeau Magique.  
« Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ensorcelèrent le Chapeau de Godric Gryffondor pour assurer une répartition équitable des élèves dans chacune des maisons de leur école. D'après la légende, chacun d'entre eux avait posé son doigt sur le chapeau en pensant aux vertus qui étaient celles de leur maison. Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle se serraient la main d'une manière amicale, tout comme Salazard Serpentard et Godric Griffondor pour montrer l'amitié qui régnait entre les maisons à cette époque désormais révolue. Ce type de sortilège Antique ne fonctionne qu'avec des sorciers nés la même année, nous pouvons donc supposer que les fondateurs de Poudlard étaient nés la même année. »  
Un e-boux de réponse arriva au moment où Mrs Peurl refermait le livre dans un claquement sourd. Elle détestait la noix de Coco, il faudrait qu'elle le précise au héros s'ils en venaient à avoir une correspondance régulière.   
Elle mit cependant la petite sphère blanche sur sa langue.   
« Je serais dans votre bureau dans dix minutes. Harry Potter »  
Mrs Peurl se leva et reprit sa course dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait que trente cinq ans mais courir ainsi était vraiment stupide et fatiguant. De retour dans son bureau elle eu à peine le temps de s'asseoir que Harry Potter apparut dans sa cheminée, une énorme épée en main.  
Harry jeta un regard autour de lui, c'était le bureau de Rogue. Il jeta un regard à la directrice adjointe, il lui semblait qu'elle était intruse dans ce décor qu'il avait tant associé à Severus Rogue.  
Dix minutes plus tard la directrice adjointe de Poudlard et le célèbre auror avaient mis la situation au clair.  
« -Il nous faut quatre élèves de mon année, un exactement par maison?  
Miranda acquiesça. Harry commença à faire les cent pas. De mauvais souvenirs commençaient à le prendre par la gorge. Il zieuta le pichet de liquide doré sur une table d'appoint et se servit un grand verre. Les yeux de Mrs Peurl brillèrent un instant d'avidité et certainement pas parce qu'il n'avait pas demandé l'autorisation (après tout, Potter était devenu une véritable divinité). Elle avait terriblement envie d'envoyer le scoop aux journaux…  
-La moitié sont morts…  
Miranda se gratta le bout du nez, en effet c'était un problème…  
-Pourquoi pas des élèves de votre année? Lors de la Grande Bataille les élèves…  
-Je sais mais avec vous, Mr Potter, et avec Mr Malfoy la magie serait forcément décuplée.  
Harry but une longue gorgée de gin. Peurl voulait la gloire de les réunir, lui et son ennemi caché, pour décupler la magie d'un objet déjà étonnamment puissant et dangereux…  
-Et puis vous comprenez, Mr Potter, vos valeurs pour Gryffondor sont les meilleures… Il en va de l'avenir des maisons…, reprit Peurl avec ce ton doucereux qui rappelait horriblement quelqu'un à Harry.  
-Malfoy serait donc la personne la plus convenable pour Serpentard d'après vous?   
-Oui, je vous rappelle que lors de son jugement…  
- Je sais, j'étais présent.  
Peurl sourit, elle aussi y avait été en tant que toute jeune journaliste en 2002.  
-Vous avez une idée pour Poufsouffle et Serdaigle? Des gens qui seraient parfaitement représentatifs de leur maison?  
Après un long silence Harry vida un second verre de gin sous l'œil amusé de Peurl, c'était une facette du héros que peu de gens doivent connaître, se disait-elle.  
-Hannah Abbot et Terry Boot.  
Les noms étaient sortis de sa bouche très lentement, eux n'étaient pas morts. Il avait appris par cœur la liste des camarades perdus après la Bataille Finale pour ne pas oublier, et eux, n'étaient pas morts. »  
Peurl posa tour à tour sa baguette magique sur trois e-boux vides, le premier pris une couleur jaune d'or et flotta patiemment, le second devint bleu et le troisième pris une couleur entre le vert et le turquoise.  
-Banane, mure et menthe, précisa-t-elle après avoir fait disparaître les e-boux un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hannah Abbot était dans le bureau. Harry ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais elle semblait ravie d'avoir été réveillée en pleine nuit par un e-boux déterminé parce que Harry Potter avait cité son nom dans une lugubre histoire de maisons et d'épée. Elle agitait ses cheveux blonds en parlant de choses et d'autres, de la vie à Poudlard, avec un enthousiasme tel que Harry en avait mal au coeur. Il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait, il avait juste envie que les choses aillent un peu plus vite. Au moment où il reposa son troisième verre sur la table (se jurant que ce serait le dernier), Terry Boot arrivait dans la cheminée et un e-boux de couleur noire s'agitait autour de la tête de Peurl. Terry serra la main de Harry. Lui aussi était ému que le Sauveur ait pensé à lui alors même qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Terry commença alors une longue conversation avec Hannah laissant de côté Peurl et Harry qui semblaient en pleine confrontation.  
« -Il ne peut pas utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette ni transplaner près de Poudlard, il faut que vous alliez le chercher.  
Peurl articulait avec précision pour que le sauveur allumé puisse parfaitement la comprendre.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que JE devrais le chercher? »  
Harry articula lui aussi comme si il s'adressait à un demeuré. Peurl fit la grimace. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas avoir une altercation de ce type avec Harry Potter si elle voulait un jour obtenir le poste de Directrice de Poudlard. Harry se servit un quatrième verre, il avait définitivement changé depuis les dernières années, après tout il n'allait pas rester un ado serviable pour toujours.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, un Draco Malfoy renfrogné accompagné de Miranda Peurl faisait irruption dans le bureau. Harry eu une véritable révélation, le blond peroxydé était parfois décoiffé.   
« -Potter  
-Malfoy. »  
Peurl sourit. Elle avait connu une époque où les deux hommes n'auraient pas eu tant d'égard l'un pour l'autre. Dommage que tout ces protocoles et ces liens magique les empêchés de décemment se casser la figure.  
« -Bien, nous sommes maintenant au complet.  
Peurl se maudissait d'être prof, ce ton immonde lui était venu à force de devoir faire bonne impression devant tous ces nigauds d'enfants stars… Elle posa l'épée sur son bureau, remarquant immédiatement qu'un enfant de onze ans ne porterait jamais une telle charge. Un dizaine de minutes plus tard les quatre étaient installés autour de l'épée, chacun avait un doigt posé sur la lame, Terry fit semblant de serrer la main de Hannah et lorsque Harry et Draco se décidèrent à se serrer la main à leur tour (5mn et 45 secondes pour se faire une raison et 4mn et 7 secondes pour réussir à se serrer la main sans l'arracher du corps à qui elle appartenait), l'épée se mit à rougeoyer. Chacun d'eux pensa alors aux capacités nécessaires pour entrer dans leur ancienne maison de Poudlard. Ils ne purent le voir, mais l'épée se mit à briller fortement, d'abord d'un rouge incandescent puis d'un vert bouteille, suivi d'un jaune d'or et enfin d'un bleu aussi étincellent que le saphir qui ornait le doigt de Terry. L'épée serait fonctionnelle dès le lendemain.  
« -Vous n'avez cas l'appeler le Choixpée ! S'exclama Hannah après avoir décollé son doigt de l'épée. Peurl cligna des yeux d'un air ahuri.  
-Certainement! »  
Vingt minutes plus tard, Miranda était à nouveau seule dans son bureau. Terry Boot avait accepté de raccompagner Malfoy et Potter chez eux (l'un d'eux étant encore assez conscient pour trouver un lit mais peut être pas assez pour trouver le sien). Demain elle écrirait une lettre au sauveur et lui ferait sa petite demande…  
Petit déjeuner de la répartition. 2 Septembre 2018.  
Luna venait d'appeler Barlock Flavie, une petite brune au teint poudreux qui semblait encore être un peu endormie. L'épée était posée sur une table, à une hauteur convenable pour que les enfants puissent en toucher la garde. Miranda Peurl, le teint cireux indiqua à la petite fille comment prendre le manche en main sans pour autant essayer de soulever l'épée. Flavie s'exécuta, lorsqu'elle posa sa menotte sur l'épée ses yeux se figèrent. Peurl s'inquiéta quelque peu mais lorsqu'elle se baissa un peu pour voir la lame, elle y vit le nom d'une maison.  
-Serdaigle!  
Peurl avait crié le nom de la maison puisque, apparemment, l'épée n'allait pas en prendre la peine. Tandis que Flavie rejoignait ses nouveaux camarades à Serdaigle, Peurl appela Belby Malron qui visiblement n'était pas rassuré de devoir toucher cette épée. Il y posa cependant un doigt lorsqu'il croisa le regard sévère de Peurl. Elle cria un peu plus fort que pour Flavie: Poufsouffle!  
-Blaise Maphalda!  
A la table des Serpentard, Andromeda retenait son souffle, sa petite sœur devait être avec elle, à Serpentard, pour l'honneur de sa famille et aussi pour montrer que de très jolies filles pouvaient entrer à Serpentard.  
-Serpentard! Peurl adressa un sourire mielleux à la nouvelle élève de sa maison. La petite fille au teint mat s'avança avec fierté et toute la contenance d'un Serpentard vers la table où sa sœur et les amis de celle-ci lançaient des sifflements et des cris d'allégresse pour l'accueillir.  
Les cris ne s'estompèrent que lorsque Raphaël Burn arriva à la table des Gryffondor sous une autre ovation.  
-Carmichael Liliane!  
Liliane mit la main sur l'épée qui indiqua presque immédiatement « Serdaigle ». Peurl en fut ravie, les Carmichael s'étaient plaints voila quatre ans, de voir leur fils Gabriel à Serpentard alors que les Carmichael étaient liés à Serdaigle depuis des millénaires. Elle appela Cornfoot Emma (qui à sa grande satisfaction rejoignit Liliane) le cœur léger, cette année il n'y aura aucune mauvaise surprise, « aucun Malfoy ne sera à Gryffondor et aucun Potter ne sera à Serpentard ».  
-Crivey Harron!  
Un garçon frêle et aussi blond que les blés sortit du tas de premières années. Peurl, malgré ses nouvelles certitudes, priait pour que le neveu de l'illustre Collin Crivey soit envoyé à Gryffondor… Et son vœu fut exaucé. C'était véritablement gratifiant de voir que les habitudes allaient se remettre en place.  
Dacty Cillian, issu de l'une des plus grande famille de sorcier assimilé à Serpentard, fut lui aussi envoyé dans la maison de ses ancêtres. Tout comme Davies Katie, la fille de la célèbre Cho Chang, fut envoyée dans la maison où sa mère avait fait ses études.   
« -Derick Pattie  
-Serpentard!  
-Dubois Joscelin!  
-Gryffondor!  
-Dursley Juliette! (Peurl pensa immédiatement qu'elle avait un nom inconnu au monde des sorciers, _forcément une sang-de-bourbe)._  
-Poufsouffle!  
_Parfait_  
Elle eut la même réflexion pour Er Amina qui rejoignit Dursley aussi vite que la lumière.  
Dans le bon ordre des choses, Gael Finnigan, fils d'un célèbre résistant, rejoignit la maison de Gryffondor.  
Flinch-Fletchley Sally-Ann emporta, comme tous les anciens de Poudlard pouvaient s'y attendre, ses airs aristocrates chez les Poufsouffles, maison de son aristocrate de père. Fudge Susan, la petite nièce du révolu ministre de la magie, rejoignit Sally-Ann. Isherwood Marla rejoignit son frère à Gryffondor, quoi de plus normal pour la fille d'un Gryffondor telle que Lavande Isherwood? King Kenny la rejoignit aussitôt qu'il eut touché l'épée.  
« -Barry Krum !  
Barry s'avança. C'était la première fois qu'un élève serait intégré à Poulard à l'age de treize ans, l'épée devrait donc l'envoyer en troisième année dans l'une des quatre maisons.  
Barry Toucha l'épée qui était un peu trop basse pour lui. Ses yeux restèrent plus longtemps dans le vague que pour les autres élèves mais Peurl finit tout de même par crier : « Serpentard! »  
Satisfaite de voir le fils de Viktor Krum dans sa maison elle appela Xenophilius Londubat, le dernier enfant de Neville et Luna. Le choix allait certainement être plus difficile et en effet l'épée prit autant de temps que pour Barry sous l'œil inquiet des cinq membres de la famille présents dans la salle.  
« -Serdaigle!  
Luna et son père applaudirent plus fort que pour les autres élèves, c'était le seul de la fratrie Londubat qui n'était pas à Gryffondor.  
MacDougal Marny fut projeté à Poufsouffle et MacMillan Douglas à Gryffondor. _Tout est en ordre_.  
« -Malfoy Létò!  
Un blond aux traits fin et aux yeux d'un vert incandescent s'approcha. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que les coupes habituelles des Malfoy et, contre toute attente, ils étaient aussi peu coiffé que ce du père que Peurl avait vu durant la nuit. Sans surprise pour personne Létò rejoignit Scorpius à la table des Serpentard.  
Peurl en été arrivé à la moitié de la liste, beaucoup d'élèves entraient à Poudlard depuis les dernières années, simplement parce que les familles avaient confiance en l'avenir et faisaient plus d'enfants depuis la chute du Mage Noir.  
Marais Harry fut envoyé à Poufsoufle, le garçon s'y rendit d'un air contraint, peut-être que ses parents pensaient qu'en s'appelant Harry, il aurait forcément été envoyé à Gryffondor. Peurl réprima un rictus et appela March Patricia qui le rejoignit sans détours. Nothob Thomas sautillait allégrement vers Serdaigle et Nish Minerva, une fille de grande taille aux allures la fois sévère et ambitieuse se dirigea vers Gryffondor. Nott Maeva se dirigea quelques instants plus tard vers Serpentard sous l'œil désolé de sa sœur qui n'était cependant pas vraiment surprise. Karen O'Connor la suivit.  
Peurl posa son regard sur le parchemin, elle appela Potter Lily comme elle avait appelé chacun des autres élèves sans rien savoir de ce qui tracassait James et Albus. Les deux garçons l'un à côté de l'autre se jetèrent un regard qui montrait la même inquiétude, une inquiétude légitime. James était un des maraudeurs les plus respecté de Poudlard, c'était un garçon jovial aux yeux d'un marron presque noir qui reflétait toute la vie qu'il avait en lui. Lui et son jeune frère se ressemblait et chacun d'eux ressemblait à Godric Gryffondor, leur ancêtre, à leur propre manière. Qu'en était-il de Lily?   
Lily s'avança jusqu'à la table. Elle était nerveuse mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle se glissa simplement près de l'épée, épée qu'elle connaissait déjà mais qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de toucher. Lorsqu'elle avança sa main elle eut cette impression folle de devoir croiser le regard de l'un de ses frères, mais résista et d'un mouvement nerveux posa ses doigts fins et pâles sur l'épée. A cet instant un bruit gigantesque retentit, tout le monde leva les yeux au plafond magique mais le ciel était aussi bleu qu'il pouvait l'être à cette heure matinale de la journée. Le tonnerre assourdissant venait du château lui-même. Le sol trembla, des élèves crièrent et d'autres, alertes, se levèrent. Peurl fit un signe de la main à Scabble, le concierge, qui courut hors de la Grande Salle, d'un autre signe de la main elle indiqua à Hagrid d'aller voir dans la porte du fond. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal s'était déjà levé, baguette tendue. Lovegood déjà dépassé par les événements de la veille ne réagit pas plus. Luna fit une remarque judicieuse à son mari.  
« -Les murs sont en train de changer de place. »  
Neville se leva à son tour mais lorsqu'il voulut appeler les préfets à maintenir le calme à leur table, le bruit cessa. Peurl jeta un regard à Lily, elle avait lâché l'épée et se tenait tremblante au bord de la table. Peurl curieuse se pencha pour lire le nom de la maison sur la lame.   
« -Serpentard.  
C'était mauvais, très mauvais…  
Lily se dirigea vers la table, inconsciente certainement, du tumulte que son passage avait créé. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la salle, les frères Potter était bouche bée, pas par la répartition de leur sœur mais par ce bruit étrange qui ressemblait au grincement des escaliers lorsqu'ils tournaient. Tristan avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami Albus, et Rose était déjà en train d'émettre des hypothèses farfelues.

Peurl suspendit un instant la répartition et sortit de la salle, elle fit à peine deux pas à l'extérieur de la grande Salle qu'elle tomba sur Scrabble et Gautier (le prof de DFCM directement importé de Beaubâtons). Les deux hommes étaient médusés. Des murs s'étaient déplacés, des couloirs étaient apparus, des portes même. Peurl se sentit prise de vertige. Elle fit cependant demi tour, avant toute chose il fallait terminer la répartition. Ensuite il lui faudrait comprendre ce qui s'était passé. La fin de la répartition se fit dans une atmosphère étrange, seuls les trois Weasley eurent une petite ovation lorsqu'ils entrèrent à Gryffondor. Dans la salle tout le monde semblait conscient que quelque chose de déplaisant s'était produit…


	12. Chapter 12

Miranda Peurl monta sur l'estrade et augmenta sa voix au maximum. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les élèves étaient cloîtrés dans la Grande Salle, tous les cours avaient été annulés et pour cause ! Personne ne serait capable de trouver la bonne salle ! La directrice adjointe, ainsi que les professeurs et les préfets en chef, avaient longuement discuté sur la meilleure manière d'explorer les kilomètres de château sans perdre la moitié de l'année scolaire et Miranda Peurl s'apprêtait à articuler clairement les instructions.  
« -Je demande toute votre attention,  
Les élèves levèrent immédiatement la tête vers elle, les murs de la Grande Salle avaient rarement vue de visages aussi concernés et intéressés.  
-Il semble que le château ait… changé de configuration…  
Près de mille paires de sourcils se froncèrent.  
-Oui…, Mrs Peurl ne savait pas exactement comment expliquer le problème, elle décida qu'il était inutile qu'ils comprennent maintenant puisqu'ils verraient la situation d'eux même quelques instants plus tard.  
-Je vous demande de former des groupes de vingt personnes, chaque groupe devra au mieux comporter un préfet ou un préfet en chef, au pire au moins deux élèves de septième année. Dans tous les cas aucun élève de première et de seconde année n'est autorisé à participer.  
Un gémissement s'éleva de la masse que formaient les élèves les plus petits.  
-Avant de quitter la salle vous viendrez me voir moi, M Gautier et Mr Scrabble. Nous vous munirons d'e-boux et nous vous expliquerons comment nous indiquer votre avancée dans le château. N'oubliez surtout pas VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Formez vos groupes et inscrivez vos prénoms sur un parchemin.  
Le brouhaha commença aussitôt. Les professeurs parcouraient la salle, étrangement fiers de voir que l'organisation n'était pas mauvaise du tout. Le premier groupe à être près fut celui des 4 Maraudeurs, de Rose et d'Albus. Étant donné qu'ils connaissaient déjà beaucoup de personnes de leurs familles dans Poudlard, les choses étaient assez simples. Mrs Peurl sourit même de satisfaction à leur approche. Elle avait noté le fait que le groupe ne contenait pas que des Gryffondors et pas non plus que des Weasley. Scorpius Malfoy se tenait près de la petite Weasley blonde de Serdaigle. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul Serpentard, les membres du clan de Blaise (bien que méfiants vis-à-vis des Maraudeurs) avaient aussi inscrit leur nom sur le parchemin. Mr Scrabble, qui connaissait très bien certain membre du groupe pour avoir passé de longues heures de retenue avec eux, rechigna à laisser tant « qu'élément à risque » ensemble (les maraudeurs couplés avec le clan de Blaise, saupoudré par les jumelles Weasley) mais Peurl trop ravie de voir cette ensemble hétérogène les laissa sortir de la Grande Salle en leur recommandant de rester groupé et de tenir leur baguette prête.  
Lorsque le groupe sorti de la Grande Salle, les maraudeurs en tête, chacun eut la même expression de surprise. Le Hall d'entrée était plus étroit, des tableaux vides étaient accrochés aux murs, parfois un personnage traversait toute une rangée de tableau d'un pas précipité sans prêter attention aux vingt élèves qui s'aéraient toujours la langue dans le hall.  
Justine fut la première à refermer sa bouche pour la rouvrir sitôt après.  
« -On va pas rester comme ça toute l'année c'est pas très agréable pour la mâchoire…  
Elle fit semblant de se masser la mâchoire et regarda ses deux cousins Arthur et Sven respectivement préfet en Chef et préfet de Gryffondor.  
-Allons-y, annonça enfin Arthur qui, en tant qu'élève de septième année (et aussi de préfet en chef), se devait de prendre les choses en mains.  
Le groupe commença à bouger, peu désireux de se séparer ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers un grand escalier qui se trouvait à leur gauche. James et Albus se rapprochèrent automatiquement l'un de l'autre, Rosie, Cléa Tristan et Franck leur laissèrent un peu de paix, après tout leur sœur était à l'origine du chamboulement.  
James et Al marchèrent d'abord l'un à côté de l'autre laissant leurs cousins et autres camarades les dépasser. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir quelque chose à dire mais il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose à dire puisque Lily était leur sœur et qu'ils étaient frères.  
« -Sacrée Lily ! finit par lâcher James.  
Al hocha la tête, il observa un instant Arthur envoyer le premier e-boux en direction de la Grande Salle, certainement pour indiquer quelle direction ils prenaient.  
-C'est sûrement parce qu'elle est allée à Serpentard.  
James fit une moue, il se tourna vers l'un des tableaux accrochés au mur, le seul de la rangée à avoir des occupants. C'était une assez mauvaise représentation des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Al stoppa à son tour et observa les visages des fondateurs. Ils étaient sereins et même un peu joyeux. Les deux Potter foncèrent les sourcils, autour d'eux, d'autres membres du groupe s'étaient arrêtés.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils on l'air aussi heureux ? D'Après ce qu'on vient de voir leur école vient de se transformer en labyrinthe aux murs changeant.  
La voix de Scorpius était plus traînante qu'à l'ordinaire, certainement parce qu'il était impressionné.   
-Si nous sommes heureux jeune Serpentard ? Certainement !  
C'était sans nul doute Salazar Serpentard qui avait répondu à Scorpius, le sorcier était entièrement vêtu de vert et d'argent. Scorpius leva un sourcil.  
-Et comment cela ce fait t-il ?  
(Il faut bien que sa fausse éducation d'aristocrate fauché serve à quelque chose de temps en temps.)  
-Nous avons prévu depuis bien longtemps cet événement heureux. Vous, élèves ignorants de l'essence même de l'endroit où vous logez, allez découvrir les secrets et les trésors de ce lieu.   
-Enfin, l'un de nos descendant a trouvé le moyen de découvrir les secrets les plus profonds sur lesquels nous avons fondé cette école.  
Al et James furent les seuls à comprendre la phrase qu'Helga Poufsouffle venait de chantonner.  
-Vous voulez dire que c'est un bon plan qu'un Potter soit allé chez les Serpy ?  
Le clan de Blaise ainsi que Scorpius jetèrent un regard noir à James mais les occupants de la toile ne semblèrent pas offensés.  
-Un bon plan certainement ! Cette jeune Lily est la première à avoir accompli cette prouesse.  
Les 21 personnes rassemblées autour du tableau firent une grimace d'incompréhension, ou, au choix, de dégoût.  
-Aucun des miens n'a su avoir cette audace !  
Salazar jeta un regard appuyé è Scorpius avant de reprendre :  
-Ils ont eu l'audace de se marier avec des français ou même de disparaître mais aucun d'eux n'a essayé une autre maison que celle qu'ils avaient déjà dans le sang.  
Scorpius qui semblait offensé d'entendre son très vieil ancêtre mal peint lui parler de cette manière fit un pas en avant pour débiter juste en dessous du nez du barbu blond ce qui lui semblait être un excellent contre argument.  
-On ne choisi pas sa maison.  
-En êtes vous vraiment sûr ?  
Le quatrième fondateur, une grande femme brune aux yeux d'un bleu profond regardait au dessus des lunettes avec toute la bienveillance du monde un Malfoy déconfit.  
Les membres de l'assistance se jetèrent des regards. Penaude Isabelle hocha la tête en direction du visage interrogatif de Scorpius les yeux gris ciel du garçon disparurent sous une inondation de larmes acides. Son admission à Serdaigle n'était pas vraiment une surprise, elle avait désiré y aller, parce qu'elle se sentait plus proche de cette maison que de n'importe qu'elle autre et aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire les choses comme tout le monde. Un peu plus loin Cléa Nott suivait la même réflexion, elle avait dit au vieux Choixpeau « j'veux pas finir comme mes Serpentard de vieux », et avait finit à Gryffondor certainement parce qu'elle était courageuse mais surtout parce qu'elle ne se voyait nul par ailleurs avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret.  
Kara Glave, la préfète en chef de Serdaigle, et petite amie d'Arthur, s'éclaircit pourtant la gorge et s'adressa directement à la fondatrice de sa maison.  
-Comment font les élèves qui n'ont jamais entendu parler de Poudlard et de ses maisons avant ? Je veux dire les nés moldus ou ceux qui, par un concours de circonstances, ont été élevés par des moldus ?  
Kara jeta un œil aux deux Potter. Les deux frères reconnurent immédiatement les symptômes de la fanatique du livres d'histoire de septième année (qui aurait pu se nommer « Harry Potter » sans difficulté) ou des divers magazines et biographies de leur père.  
Pendant que les Potter se souriaient d'un air entendu, Rowena Serdaigle se mit à rire. L'éclat cristallin de sa voix éclata aussitôt après.  
-D'après vous, quelle est l'utilité du Poudlard Express lorsque l'on a des parents capables de transplaner ? J'ai appris que désormais le voyage ne mettait plus 3 jours mais uniquement un, c'est regrettable mais c'est toujours efficace. Aucun élève ne fait le voyage sans apprendre à un moment ou à un autre ce qu'il faut savoir sur les maisons.  
La théorie n'était vraiment pas bête, surtout que chacun d'entre eux se souvenaient précisément de la question qu'ils n'avaient cessé de poser lors de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express.  
-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas supprimer les voyages de retour avec le Poudlard Express?  
-C'est plutôt évident ma fille, tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit assez éveillé pour comprendre que ces petits voyages supplémentaires ne sont que des moyens de passer plus de temps avec ses camarades.  
Avant que Kara ne puisse encore ajouter un mot, Serpentard s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air impérieux, chercha le regard de son descendant et susurra :  
-Il serait temps de vous remettre à la découverte de ce nouveau Poudlard. »  
Les fondateurs mal peints fermèrent leur regard et s'appliquèrent à imiter les peintures moldues. Encore une fois, le groupe resta sans voix et sans mouvements. Une chose cependant était rassurante, ce qui c'était produit était voulu, prévu, mis en place des siècles et siècles avant leur naissance. Arthur envoya un second e-boux s'attendant à recevoir une réponse enflammée de Scrabble qui forcément penserait que c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie.  
Le e-boux de couleur blanche (Arthur aime bien la noix de coco) fila entre les têtes du groupe, slaloma joyeusement jusqu'au bas de l'escalier, il se cracha contre le front d'une élève de Poufsouffle puis sautilla au dessus des têtes pour se faufiler entre les portes sur le point de se refermer.  
Dépité de voir que tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait une tête à aimer la noix de coco elle posa délicatement le e-boux sur sa langue.  
Une expression de rage se forma sur son visage, elle attrapa deux e-boux à la réglisse et sorti de la salle en direction de l'escalier que le Weasley préfet lui avait indiqué. Elle interrogea patiemment les personnages et envoya les deux e-boux, l'un au ministre de la magie l'autre à Mr Potter. Mrs Peurl se mordit la langue, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance, sa première année en tant que directrice adjointe s'annonçait peut-être trop passionnante.  
Mrs Peurl retourna s'asseoir derrière le bureau qu'elle avait installé pour elle et ses deux confrères dans la Grande Salle. Des e-boux s'engouffraient régulièrement sous la porte de la Grande Salle donnant des nouvelles plus ou moins intéressantes et plus ou moins gênantes sur l'avancée des groupes dans Poudlard. Mrs Peurl rédigea rapidement un article qui paraîtrait certainement dans le Sorcier du soir et dans Près-au-lard informations le jour même. Ses réflexes de journaliste lui avaient souvent causé des tords mais la presse était très utile lorsqu'il s'agissait de vendre son image. Tandis que sa plume à pattes glissait sur la feuille au rythme de ses pensées, un hibou (un vrai avec des plumes cette fois) arriva et se posa devant elle. Mrs Peurl reconnut le hibou du département des Aurors et, tremblante, elle se dépêcha de le décacheter.

A Madame la Directrice adjointe de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Mr Kingsley à été mis au courant, il passera à Poudlard dans la soirée. L'unité 01 arrive.

Tish Garner, secrétaire de Mr Harry James Potter, Auror de première Classe et Chef d'unité.

Mrs Peurl referma la lettre, dans quelques instants trois Aurors allaient faire irruption dans l'école. Potter devait être son allié, il en allait de sa carrière, mais n'était pas chose facile depuis qu'elle avait discrètement discrètement des magazines people entre les mains de ses jeunes enfants. Mais elle s'était longuement excusée lorsqu'elle avait changé d'ambition pour sa vie future. Depuis qu'elle s'était mise en tête de devenir Directrice de Poudlard elle traitait les jeunes Potter (ainsi que les Weasley) avec une attention toute particulière, et visiblement cela fonctionnait. Seules les épouses gardaient en tête le fait qu'elle était journaliste dans l'âme et physiquement dépendante des potins.

Trois étages plus haut le groupe numéro 1 avait bien avancé. Ils avaient retrouvé les salles d'enchantements au premier étage, chaque porte était maintenant affublée d'un post-it volant qui indiquait ce que contenait la salle. Au second, ils avaient rencontré un autre groupe et lui avait laissé la reconnaissance des salles (seule la salle des Profs et les toilettes qui étaient auparavant au cinquième étage ce trouvait ici).  
Le groupe arriva au troisième étage de ce qui était auparavant l'aile Est de Poudlard. A la vue du nombre de portes, ils décidèrent de former des groupes de cinq. Albus, Rose, Isabelle, Scorpius et une élève de Gryffondor de la même année s'engouffrèrent dans la première porte à gauche. Rose étouffa une réflexion entre la surprise et l'exaltation. Des livres, des tonnes de livres étaient entassées devant le petit groupe. Rose se précipita vers l'un des livres. Elle lut le titre « Murs du cinquième étage 1990-2000 », elle fronça les sourcils et en prit un second sur une autre pile « Murs des toilettes du deuxième étages 1990-2000 ». Son cœur battait de plus en plus, si c'était ce qu'elle pensait ils venaient de découvrir quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Elle couru presque jusqu'au fond de la salle, pris un troisième livre et un sourire dément apparu entre les mèches folles qui lui tombaient sur le visage « Murs de la roseraie 1890-1900 ». Al s'approcha d'elle avec la même précaution que si il s'était trouvé devant l'un des horribles Scrouts à Pétard d'Hagrid.  
« Rose, ce ne sont que des livres!  
Rose lui lança un regard sévère très proche de celui qu'Hermione avait lorsqu'on ne se prosternait pas devant la grandeur d'un livre.  
-Ce ne sont pas des livres, ce sont des souvenirs !!!! Ils en parlent dans Histoire de Poudlard mais on a toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une légende et qu'ils n'apparaissaient jamais!  
Albus fit mine de comprendre et retourna auprès de Scorpius et d'Isabelle qui observaient d'un air effaré Rosie.  
-Je ne suis pas folle, dans l'Histoire de Poudlard il est clairement expliqué que certains murs de Poudlard mettent leurs souvenirs dans des grimoires.  
Les autres se regardèrent, incapables de savoir si il fallait sortir de la pièce en criant que Rosie c'était faite ensorcelée, ou si il fallait hocher sagement la tête comme Albus et Isabelle l'auraient fait si il s'agissait de leur Tante Hermione.  
-Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? C'est toute l'histoire de Poudlard filmée en quelque sorte de l'intérieur !  
Elle ouvrit précipitamment un autre livre prenant cependant soin de l'ouvrir à la page du sommaire.  
-Regarde!  
Elle posa son doigt sur l'indication de l'un des chapitres tout en tournant le livre vers Albus.   
-Rencontre de Charlus Potter et de Dorea Black ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
Rose se frappa violement le front du plat de sa main.  
-Les murs se souviennent des moments les plus importants de Poudlard, la rencontre des tes arrières grands parents par exemple.  
Scorpius venait de comprendre, il se pencha vers le sommaire et posa son doigt sur d'autre nom : Cedrella Black et Septimus Weasley.  
-Ces bouquins sont certainement les livres les plus intéressants de tout Poudlard.  
Rose fronça les sourcils mais ne contredit pas le Malfoy. Scorpius s'avança entre les rangées, s'accroupit et tira un livre d'une pile. Sur la couverture on pouvait lire « Murs de la salle commune de Serpentard 1960-1970 ». Il ouvrit le gros volume tout en s'avançant vers les autres. Il montra les noms de ses grands-parents dans l'un des chapitres du sommaire : Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black »  
-On est tous cousin ou quoi ? S'écria Isabelle d'une voix aiguë.  
-Oui, toutes les anciennes familles de sang pur ont des liens de parentés.  
-Comment on fait ? Demanda Albus faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la contemplation des nombreux noms qui apparaissaient sur le sommaire.  
-Comment on fait quoi ? Demanda Elea Dacty.  
-Pour les emmener avec nous ?  
-Tu veux dires les voler ? Couina Rosie.  
-Si on ne les prend pas on ne les ouvrira jamais!  
Albus avait largement compris maintenant ce que les livres pourrait lui apporter (qui ne rêve pas de voir ses ancêtres en chair et os à l'âge où ils étaient à Poudlard?)  
Rose pinça ses lèvres si fort qu'elles passèrent du blanc au rouge foncé lorsqu'elle les desserra.  
-Il me faut mon sac.  
Albus hocha la tête les yeux brillants d'excitation. Rose ne prit pas la peine de sortir sa baguette elle fit un petit mouvement de la main en direction de la porte. Elea Dacty étouffa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle vit quelques instants plus tard un petit sac rose faire irruption dans la pièce.  
-Comment tu as fait?   
-Euh….  
Rose rougit violement, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie non canalisée mais c'était tellement plus simple et plus rapide !  
Les autres cependant ne relevèrent pas ce détail (après tout, ils utilisaient eux aussi cette magie qui ne semblait pas évidente pour tout le monde).  
Les cinq se mirent rapidement au travail, le sac de Rose était pratique, tout pouvait y rentrer (sa mère lui avait offert pour son douzième anniversaire lorsqu'elle avait ramené une trentaine de livres de la bibliothèque pour les vacances d'hiver).  
Lorsque Scorpius enfonça le dernier livre dans les profondeurs du sac, la porte s'ouvrit doucement.  
Hermione, suivie de Ron, Harry et Ginny, entra dans la pièce.  
-Bonjour les enfants !  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Ron en lançant à Rose et à Scorpius un regard suspicieux. Scorpius avait toujours sa main dans le sac de Rosie et cette dernière rougissait de plus en plus.   
-Ma… bague est tombée dans son sac.  
Scorpius hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour Mr Weasley de mettre son nez la où il ne fallait pas. Scorpius sortit la bague (une émeraude entourée de lierre) qu'il avait faite glisser de son doigt grâce à la magie non canalisée.  
Harry venait de se souvenir d'un autre détail désolant à propos de sa fille. Il lui faudrait redescendre dans la Grande Salle plus tard et arracher du doigt de sa fille la bague des Malfoy.


	13. Chapter 13

I know no fear

Dix minutes plus tôt, Portail du Château.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient transplané devant le portail du château accompagnés de Zabini Blaise et d'Ava Loam la plus jeune recru de l'unité 1. L'unité 2, toujours au ministère, était prête à transplaner vers Poudlard au cas où sa présence serait nécessaire. Hermione et Ginny, qui se trouvaient dans le bureau de Harry, avaient eu l'autorisation de suivre leur mari dans l'école. Ginny avait quitté la maison de Godric's Hollows parce qu'elle ne supportait pas d'y rester seule avec trois chambres d'enfant vides tandis qu'Hermione avait beaucoup de chose à faire, en particulier reprendre contact avec son mari, ce qui n'était pas chose facile à Loutry St Chaspoule. Elle soupçonnait ses beaux frères (Charly et Percy vivaient aussi dans le petit village moitié sorcier moitié moldu du Devon) d'accueillir Ron quand celui-ci quittait subitement la maison, rouge de colère, alors qu'elle s'endormait sur les pages noires de « Viktor » et autre nom que Ron trouvait passablement vulgaire. Hermione ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner le dossier Krum, mais après les événements qui s'étaient produits sur le quai 9 ¾ et l'article répugnant qui en avait résulté, elle commençait sérieusement à réfléchir à l'abandon du dossier. Désormais elle était prête à le confier à quelqu'un d'autre non seulement parce qu'elle aimait Ron mais aussi parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir le mot « nymphomane » associé à « Hermione Weasley ».

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari, il marchait à côté de Harry de cette manière à la fois adorable et détestable qui montrait à quel point il était fier d'être Auror. A cet instant elle aurait voulut s'approcher de lui et mettre sa main dans la sienne sans qu'il ne la regarde avec cette déception incroyable dans les yeux, comme si soudainement elle s'était métamorphosée en Pansy Parkinson (à 38 ans elle s'était mariée 5 fois, avait trois enfants, et l'un d'entre eux s'appelait Draco Parkinson). Hermione se sentit obligée de se rapprocher d'Harry, de se poster à sa gauche comme elle l'avait fait si souvent dans ce même lieu. Ginny et les autres Aurors étaient restés à l'arrière semblant comprendre la nostalgie qui avait pris aux corps leurs trois amis, collègues, frère, belle sœur ou mari…

Harry n'osait plus fixé que l'avant des ses chaussures. Chaque endroit, chaque parcelle de terre sur laquelle il posait les yeux était une vraie torpeur. Déjà la veille lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce bureau, le bureau de Rogue, des souvenirs lui étaient revenus avec la même absurdité que l'automne revenu les emmitoufler dans leurs capes. Il lui était impossible de dire si ces souvenirs étaient heureux… ou pas. Et le voila maintenant dans l'entrée grandiose de ce château, il aurait pu avoir l'impression de retourner en cours, il aurait pu s'attendre à croiser Fred et George au coin d'un couloir, à voir Hermione lire un livre dans cette salle commune rouge ou même à être sur le point de dire l'énormité la plus sincère sur son plus profond dégoût à son meilleur ennemi insignifiant. Mais Non il n'avait **pas** l'impression d'être à Poudlard…

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, elle aussi sous le choc, et il faillit même prendre le bras de Ron à la vue des murs déplacés, du Chevalier du Catogan bien loin de sa place habituelle…

Il poussa les portes ouvrant la voix à une dizaine de e-boux et Peurl se précipita sur lui, elle fit un compte rendu précis des événements en battant des cils, évitant le regard perçant des femmes qui avaient malheureusement accompagné leur époux.

Harry Potter, le grand Harry Potter pris alors les choses en mains, à sa plus grande satisfaction il approuva son idée. Les élèves connaissaient bien le château, laisser les élèves les plus jeunes était aussi judicieux puisqu'il fallait minimum un an pour connaître chaque recoin du bâtiment médiéval. Harry donna quelques ordres à ses confrères, gardant auprès de lui Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Lorsque Zabini Blaise et Ava Loam eurent disparus se doutant visiblement du véritable but de leur chef, Harry plongea la main dans sa poche, Hermione souriait déjà avant de voir le vieux parchemin.

« -Tu penses qu'il fonctionne toujours ?

Harry leva les épaules dans un signe d'ignorance totale.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte du château apparut alors avec la multitude de points qui s'y déplaçaient en groupes. Harry, ébahi, fouilla du regard la nouvelle configuration du château.

-Les nôtres sont au troisième étage…

Harry posa le doigt sur des petits points qui portaient le nom de leurs enfants.

-C'est incroyable que cette carte fonctionne toujours Harry !

-Je sais Hermione, je ne saurais certainement jamais comment 4 ados ont réussi à faire ça.

-J'irai chercher dans…

Harry cessa de l'écouter, il savait ce qu'elle allait dire (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes) et un détail de la carte éveillait déjà sa curiosité. Cinq petits points s'agitaient dans une pièce inconnue du nouveau troisième étage. Ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels points d'ailleurs, _Albus Severus Potter_, _Rose Regan Weasley_, _Isabelle Joy Weasley Scorpius Cylius Malfoy _et _Elea Hannah Dacty_ se croisaient et se décroisaient, se rejoignaient et s'éloignaient dans un désordre total qui, pourtant, semblait avoir un but. Rose, au centre, était régulièrement rejoint par l'un des quatre autre élève qui repartait immédiatement dans une autre direction. Harry fronça les sourcils, les autres le suivirent d'un pas pressé lorsqu'il entreprit de rejoindre les enfants et de découvrir en quoi consistait leur petite danse. . Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Harry fut encore plus étonné de les découvrir au milieu d'une pièce vide. Le jeune Malfoy avait une main dans le sac de Rosie et cette dernière avait cet air suspect que Harry connaissait si bien pour l'avoir vu des centaines de fois sous les taches de rousseurs de son père. Harry croisa le regard de ses amis puis de sa femme et fit un rapide tour de la pièce à la recherche de ce que les enfants y avaient découvert tandis que Ron cherchait à savoir ce que Malfoy faisait avec l'avant bras plongé dans le sac rose de Rose. Lorsque le jeune blond ressortit son avant bras du sac il tenait une bague aux allures masculines que Harry reconnaissait maintenant comme être l'identique de celle que sa fille portaient au pouce. _Il va falloir que je la récupère_.

« -Albus.

-Oui Maman ?

Ginny s'approcha de son fils, plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert du garçon et commença ce que Harry savait perdu d'avance. Albus était doué pour le mensonge presque autant que sa soeur. Harry scruta les autres du regard. Isabelle lui souriait, Scorpius, à ses côtés. Le portrait craché du masque que portait toujours son père semblait figé tel que les visages des anges qui décoraient les murs de la pièce. Ils ne découvriraient rien, autant abandonner tout de suite et attendre qu'ils se confient seuls en espérant que le secret n'était qu'un secret d'enfants qui n'avait que peu d'importance aux yeux des adultes. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'eux même à cet age avaient largement perdu la notion des choses naïves qui peuplent l'enfance.

-Albus Severus Potter, par tous les directeurs de Poudlard si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se cache dans cette pièce !

Ginny leva un doigt menaçant sous le regard amusé de son mari.

-Maman, je t'ai dit RIEN. Il y avait rien dans cette pièce !

Harry pris sa femme dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer son imitation de Molly Weasley.

-On verra ça plus tard Ginny »

Ginny soupira en jetant un dernier regard agacé à son fils. Hermione poussa sa fille en dehors de la pièce et tout les autres les suivirent, Scorpius et Isabelle en dernier avec cet air si peu innocent qu'il était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher.

La suite des événements fut pris en main par le grand Harry Potter. Il fit revenir tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle, chargea Hermione de faire des duplicata non magiques de la carte des maraudeurs, les placarda dans tout le château et en distribua un exemplaire à chaque élève et professeur. En une heure d'observation chacun pouvait retrouver sa salle de classe ou sa salle commune et il suffisait simplement de ne jamais se défaire du plan (qui faisait tout de même 3m²). Peurl était impressionnée. Soit Harry Potter savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, soit elle était trop stupide pour avoir vu une évidence dont elle ne voyait toujours pas la subtilité.

Tout fut donc réglé en une heure, Harry avait recommandé à Peurl de laisser les enfants s'habituer en leur laissant quelques jours de repos et Peurl fut ravie d'entendre qu'il irait dire quelques mots à Kingsley Shacklebott à propos de son désir de devenir directrice de Poudlard.

Avant de sortir de la salle Harry convoqua l'intégralité de sa famille. Il se dirigea ensuite machinalement vers la salle commune de Gryffondor avec l'aide de la carte et ne souvint de la maison de sa fille que lorsqu'il vit son nez couvert de taches de rousseur se froncer à la vue de la décoration de la salle ronde.

Harry s'installa sur son fauteuil favori et Ginny s'installa sur celui le plus proche. Leurs trois enfants alignés devant eux les regardaient avec curiosité.

« -J'aimerais parler à chacun d'entre vous en privé. James, Albus vous voulez bien aller dans les dortoirs ?

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent, Lily se plaça bien en face de son père les mains derrière son dos.

-Je n'ai rien fait papa, je te jure.

-Ne jure pas Lily, siffla Ginny.

-Je sais que tu n'as rien… voulu de tout ça.

Lily fronça les sourcils, ne laissant cependant rien paraître de sa peur.

-La bague Lily.

Le ton de Harry était plus que froid, la salle commune pourtant chaleureuse semblait pénétrée par un froid intense.

La bouche de Lily se resserra. Elle se défit de la bague derrière son doigt et la tendit à son père. Elle ne connaissait pas la peur et ceci n'était pas une défaite. Quelqu'un l'avait vendue. Ses frères ou ses cousins ? Qu'importe, ils le regretteraient. Elle posa la bague dans la paume ouverte de son père, lui fit un magnifique sourire et dit:

-J'était ptite, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

Harry mit la bague dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Lily réclamait un baiser de sa mère et ils la laissèrent partir d'un air dubitatif.

Harry appela ensuite James et, avec toute la solennité du monde, lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la carte, qui l'avait fabriquée et ainsi de suite.

-Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas été détruite ! s'exclama-t-il triomphant. Tu vas donner la cape à Al c'est ça ?

Harry soupira, parfois il avait l'impression que par un miracle étrange ce garçon là avait hérité de l'intelligence et de la vivacité d'esprit de sa tante.

-Oui mais j'aurais préféré que vous ne sachiez pas ce que je donne à chacun d'entre vous.

-De toute façon il écoute derrière la porte.

James pris le temps de sortir sa baguette de sa ceinture (25,14 centimètre bois de houx et ventricule de Dragon) et ouvrit la porte d'un coup laissant apparaître son frère qui sans plus de cérémonie entra dans la pièce avec un air soi disant penaud.

-Bien, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous faites à Gryffondor.

Harry riait aux éclats se souvenant du nombre de fois où lui-même s'était retrouvé par une curiosité maladive à écouter aux portes ou à surprendre par _hasard_ une conversation.

-Al, la cape d'invisibilité est à toi. Tu sais combien elle est précieuse alors prends en soin.

Les yeux de Al brillaient de milles éclats tandis que la cape glissait entre ses doigts. Il en avait entendu parler, bien plus d'une fois, au coin du feu à Godric's Hollows, dans ses draps lorsque ses parents leur lisaient des contes ou même devant la tombe de Pewerell dans le Grand Cimetière sorcier. Après cet émouvant moment chacun repartit dans la direction qu'il devait prendre.

Hermione avait déclaré à Ron qu'elle abandonnait le dossier de Krum et le couple, qui semblait avoir effacé une nouvelle dispute, avait disparu dans les tréfonds du château depuis plus d'une heure. Harry avait une petite idée de l'endroit où ils s'étaient réfugiés mais n'avaient pas forcément envie de les déranger…Lui et Ginny mangèrent donc à Poudlard chose qui lui paressait plutôt agréable jusqu'au moment où Ginny reposa la même question, celle qu'elle posait tous les midis depuis au moins deux semaines.

« -A ton avis pourquoi Draco et Klara ont eu un autre enfant ?

Question à laquelle Harry répondait invariablement : Parce que la Malfoy ne supporte pas de rester seule avec le Malfoy.

Ce que Harry ne savait pourtant pas c'est qu'il répondait positivement à la question de sa femme (qui en réalité était une demande bien détournée) et qu'il reconsidèrerait bien vite l'utilité de la cinquième chambre de la maison.

Chez les enfants en revanche les choses étaient bien différentes. Rose organisait déjà des soirées de lecture, James et les Maraudeurs avaient été mis au courant et Létò aussi (ce qui, si vous connaissez les lois de la cours de récréation, implique le fait que Lily fut bien vite au courant elle aussi).

L'année scolaire 2018-2019 allait pouvoir commencer. Comme chaque année scolaire. A 22 heures ce soir là, les Weasley, les Potter et les Malfoys accompagnés des Maraudeurs étaient rassemblés dans le dortoir de James.

Lily ne portait plus la bague surmontée de l'émeraude éclatante mais une bague en plastique avec une pierre rouge qu'elle ne cessait jamais de caresser en fixant la nuque, le bras, le bout du doigt de Scorpius.

'à suivre'

Beaucoup de retard pour ce chapitre et chapitre plus court. Un accident (grave) c'est produit dans ma famille je demande donc votre indulgence si vous aimez toujours ma fiction.

Klara1989


	14. Chapter 14

_3 février 1976_

_23h45_

_James Charlus Potter Sirius Black III Remus Lupin Peter Pettigrew. _

_Salle commune de Gryffondor. Murs du fond._

Rosie croisa le regard d'Albus, puis celui d'Hugo. Un livre était ouvert sur ses genoux et autour d'elle une bonne vingtaine d'élèves étaient rassemblés dans un collé séré qui semblait bien peu confortable.

« -Le livre dit qu'il faut toucher la page, murmura-t-elle, dubitative.

Le livre n'était pas très grand et si ils voulaient vraiment tous toucher la page il leur faudrait faire un peu beaucoup de gymnastique.

-Tous le monde n'est pas forcement intéressé par les vieux maraudeurs, dit Tristan en regardant la jeune Weasley. Je propose que ceux qui sont intéressés par un autre sujet se plongent dedans.

Plusieurs personnes approuvèrent. Scorpius tendit le bras en écrasant Isabelle et Albus pour attraper un livre qui lui paraissait plus hautement plus intéressant. Justine et Sophie s'étaient déjà éloignées avec un autre livre et Rosie fini même par donner le livre à Tristan pour rejoindre Albus et Hugo qui avaient réussi à se glisser vers un lit à baldaquin.

Les maraudeurs assis en cercle (accompagnés d'Alice Londubat, Fred et Jonathan Weasley) se préparaient mentalement à s'introduire dans ce passé de Poudlard qui avait vu leurs ancêtres grandir. James en particulier appréhendait le moment où il verrait son grand père alors qu'il était étudiant à Poudlard.

James Potter était son idole, il faisait tout comme son grand père, il le connaissait à travers les histoires que son père lui racontait, des histoires courtes et rares parce que Harry Potter n'avait jamais vraiment connu son père. Quand il baissa les yeux vers le livre des remords le prirent soudainement au cœur, son père devait lui aussi pénétrer dans les souvenirs des murs ancestraux, il en avait plus le droit que lui.

-On y va James ?

Les yeux fauves de Tristan l'interrogeaient du regard. James hocha la tête et leva une main bronzée par l'été au dessus du livre.

-A trois.

Au même instant tous les doigts prirent contact avec le papier lisse et palpitant. La sensation était des plus terrifiante. Leurs corps se figèrent entièrement, leurs yeux dans leur orbite furent comme gelés. Ils faisaient désormais parti des murs autant que les têtes de lion qui les ornaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Leur champ de vision était largement réduit mais ils avaient devant eux la salle commune de Gryffondor, pas celle de 2018 mais celles des années 1970, presque la même que celle de leur époque même si elle avait complètement changé de place depuis les bouleversements du matin même.

Au centre, bien en face de leurs iris figés, se tenaient les quatre Maraudeurs.

« -Pas mal le grand père, s'exclama Cléa en essayant de donner un coup de coude à son ami ce qui n'eu pour résultat qu'une douleur dans le coude comme si elle s'était cogné à la pierre.

-Chut!

Les vieux maraudeurs semblaient en grande conversation, James et Sirius confortablement installés dans deux grands fauteuils (qui, à l'heure actuelle c'est-à-dire en 2018, étaient les deux fauteuils les plus usés de la salle commune et qui avaient été repoussés au coin le plus sombre). Remus Lupin, que James avait reconnu en tant que tel pour avoir vu une photo de mariage des parents de Teddy, était debout devant eux avec un livre énorme ouvert sur les mains, Peter Pettigrew était assis en tailleur devant James senior. C'était exactement dans cette position que James c'était toujours représenté le petit groupe. Son grand père, si jeune _et jeune pour l'éternité _lui ressemblait énormément, ou plutôt il ressemblait énormément à ce jeune garçon à la fossette moqueuse entouré de ses amis qui ne dépasserait jamais sa 21ème année. Amer, James pensa que l'avenir des autres ne se révélerait pas plus glorieux, l'un mourant dans la force de l'age à cause d'un stupide rideau après avoir passé la moitié de sa vie en cavale ou en prison ; l'autre mourant alors que son fils n'avait même pas encore eu l'âge de prononcer un mot. Quand au traître de Peter Pettigrew, le dernier acte de sa vie fut certes glorieux mais aussi très retardataire. James eut soudain très envie de hurler, de prévenir, de protéger ce Grand père resté trop jeune. Il retint son cri dans sa gorge le gardant à l'intérieur comme un couteau aiguisé, il était inutile de se montrer. Changer leur avenir ne serait pas judicieux, d'ailleurs il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ces livres le permettent. Il ne faut pas essayer de changer l'avenir ni le passé, _mais Papa à sauvé Buck… _James se demanda alors si il existerait, lui, son frère et sa sœur, si ses parents se seraient rencontrés et aimés, si le monde serait tel qu'il est maintenant sans les évènements du 31 octobre 1981 qui avait vu le plus grand mage noir déclarer un enfant de un an comme son ennemi juré.

-C'est la dernière fois que je répète les gars ! Dublin, Glasgow, Godric's Hollow, Paris, Strasbourg en France, Berlin et quelque part au milieu de la mer du nord.  
La voix de Remus avait claqué dans la salle commune arrachant James junior à ses tristes pensées et James senior à son babillement continu.

-Ok, mais ça sert à quoi de pas utiliser sa baguette pour faire de la magie ?

-Peter, réfléchis pour une fois. Pas de formules magique, pas de mouvement complexe et pas de baguette perdue et de merde ensuite, Sirius pencha un visage sévère vers le rat mesquin qu'était Peter Pettigrew (les autres ne le savaient pas encore..). James Jr eut un frisson de dégoût, il avait envie d'entrer dans la pièce. Tellement envie que tout ses muscles s'étaient douloureusement contractés parce que les murs retenaient ses gestes rageurs, ce Maraudeur… Il espérait savoir mieux choisir ses amis que son Grand Père.

-Remus, je crois qu'on aura jamais le temps d'aller voir ces Huit points en croix, qui d'ailleurs ne sont pas en croix, Lily…

-Lily a des projets, **on sait **James !

Sirius et James s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, mais leurs visages se radoucirent presque immédiatement. Ils étaient aussi proches que James et Tristan et rien ne pouvait briser leur amitié, pas même une petite dispute et l'amour.

-Rem, je crois qu'il a raison, finit par dire Sirius.

-Bon j'irais rendre ce livre à la bibliothèque mais je ne veux plus vous entendre sur comment obtenir plus de pouvoir. Après tout ça ne vous concernait que vous et vous êtes déjà Animagus.

-Quoi ?!!!?

James II avait hurlé.

James senior d'ailleurs sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose, mais au moment où ses yeux marron allaient se poser là où son descendant se tenait, les yeux des intrus se déglacèrent et ils furent rapidement ramenés à leur réalité actuelle.

James grogna de douleur en retrouvant son dortoir. Il massa les muscles de ses bras, l'air effaré comme si on venait de lui apprendre que son père avait embrassé celui de Scorpius. Les autres ne semblaient pas s'être agités durant la petite excursion et aucun d'eux ne semblait souffrir de crampes, Cléa avait simplement vérifié que tout se trouvait bien à la même place. James croisa le regard des Maraudeurs. Les yeux vert eau de Cléa brillaient d'une manière presque démente, Tristan semblait animé d'une curiosité sauvage et Franck, habituellement calme et posé, ne pouvait cacher son impatience. Leur plus grand rêve était de devenir Animagus et ils allaient forcément y arriver si James senior et les vieux maraudeurs y été parvenus. Décidément ils avaient bien fait de choisir ce nom pour leur clan…

OOo

Un peu plus tôt à moins d'un mètre de James.

Lily jubilait royalement, elle était assise entre Scorpius et Létò et dans quelques secondes ils allaient tous pénétrer dans un souvenir concernant Draco Malfoy et son père.

Scorpius leva sa main et demanda à chacun si il était prêt. Juste avant poser son doigt sur le papier, Lily jeta son regard le plus mauvais à sa cousine Isabelle qui malheureusement (pour la nouvelle recrue de Serpentard) faisait parti de ceux qui était intéressés par « toilettes du deuxième étage Harry J Potter et Draco L Malfoy. »  
Comme pour les autres leurs yeux se figèrent, leurs corps aussi immobiles que les statues moldues. Tous semblaient maintenant faire partit du mur crado des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Scorpius étouffa une exclamation d'effroi. Sa bouche tenta de former un « o », mais il s'aperçut que cela lui était impossible, il tenta alors de se détendre mais faire parti d'un mur était loin d'être une activité de détente et d'ailleurs Son Père, son Draco Malfoy de père, cet homme froid qui semblait souvent sans émotion (souvent est ici un euphémisme..), ce serpent ce prince des vert et argent était en train de sangloter, de pleurer à chaudes larmes, d'inonder encore plus les toilettes lugubres et déjà trop humides. Draco Malfoy, âgé de seize ou dix sept ans, se cramponnant à un lavabo terriblement crasseux. Draco Malfoy, à la peau laiteuse, aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblaient presque blancs, tremblant comme les dernières feuilles de l'automne.   
Scorpius comprit l'ampleur de sa ressemblance avec lui, son père après tout, lorsque ses yeux trop humides se reflétèrent un instant dans le miroir craquelé et couvert de taches de rouille. Même si ce père avait les joues creuse, l'œil cerné et un barbe d'au loin trois jours (invisible en réalité pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de voir une barbe de cette couleur…). Ce père avait sa taille, peut-être était il plus grand mais Scorpius n'en pris pas note, ce père n'était pas encore père et pour cela il ressemblait plus à son fils qu'à lui-même. Scorpius ce demanda s'il avait commencé à raser les murs à cette époque.

Mais, toujours mais était-ce bien son père ? Ce jeune homme sans vergogne avec ses larmes ? Ce tremblement qui parcourait les muscles fins de ce garçon avait-ils traversés ceux de son père ? C'était inconcevable pour Scorpius, inconcevable pour Létò, et encore plus inconcevable pour Lily, mais Draco Malfoy se tenait là devant eux en 1997. Ce Draco Malfoy n'était pas encore un homme, mais une marque noire parcourait son bras gauche (Scorpius et Létò ne la connaissait que blanche et glacée), dans moins d'un an il serait marié à une splendide hongroise et Harry Potter lui emprunterait gentiment sa baguette pour tuer un certain Lord…

Le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde cessa de chanter ce qui ressemblait à un mauvais Ave Maria et fit mine de caresser l'épaule tremblante du garçon.

Drago semblait être sur le point de vomir mais seul un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.  
Soudainement, le Harry Potter de 1997 ouvrit la porte, le plus silencieusement possible et le choc qui se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit que Malfoy pleurait était des plus impressionnants.

-Non calme-toi. Calme toi… Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas… Je peux t'aider…

La voix de Mimi s'élevait maintenant de l'une des cabines, les quatre intrus avaient les yeux fixés sur le visage pour le moins stupéfait du jeune Harry Potter mais lorsque la voix tremblante s'éleva du corps de Draco Malfoy tous tournèrent leurs iris vers lui.  
-Personne ne peut m'aider. Je n'y arrive pas… C'est impossible… Ça ne marchera pas… Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt… Il a dit qu'il me tuerait…

Malfoy renifla, frissonnant et faisant frissonner ses futurs enfants par ce ton plaintif et détestable qu'il avait employé. Soudain Draco leva les yeux et rencontra dans le miroir artistiquement taché de rouille le regard choqué de Harry Potter.

Pleurant mais vif, Draco fit volt face et envoya un sort à Potter, sort qui finit par exploser une lampe derrière lui. D'autre sort fusèrent, aucun ne fut prononcés, sous les cris suppliants de Mimi. Malfoy fit exploser un réservoir de chasse d'eau, l'eau les encercla faisant perdre à Harry l'équilibre.

Deux sortilèges furent alors prononcés. Un « endoloris »haché par la rage et un « Sectusempra » net, hurlé, sifflé ou craché par Harry Potter.

Létò faillit crier, Scorpius voulut fermer les yeux (mais cela était impossible), la bouche de Lily formait un « o » charmant, Isabelle, sous le choc, laissa échapper un sanglot.

Draco s'était effondré, comme désarticulé. Le sang jaillissait de son corps comme d'une fontaine trop pale et trop rouge à la fois. Harry avait lâché sa baguette et s'était précipité près de Malfoy. Il semblait vouloir le protéger de son propre corps et murmurait des « non » frénétiques, des excuses misérables, une jolie repentance…  
Severus Rogue attrapa alors violement Harry par le col et le projeta contre le mur puis se pencha vers son filleul, l'air sévère mais aussi inquiet.

Soudain les intrus retournèrent dans leur propre époque. Létò et Scorpius poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi grave que ça en avait l'air puisqu'ils existaient tout les deux, le fils Malfoy et Astrée, la petite Astrée au nez pointu et aux cheveux blond d'argent. Malgré tout ce sang, ces fleurs de sang et d'eau sur le carrelage crasseux qui avait déjà connu le meurtre, leur père avait forcément survécu. N'empêche… Aucun d'eux n'avait entendu parlé de ce sort, pas même Lily. Lily qui d'ailleurs était dans un flou total. Son père s'était montré fort et dangereux et d'après ce qu'elle avait déduit de l'histoire de la bataille finale, son père avait vaincu tête de serpent grâce à l'amour mais tout lui semblait incohérent comme si on lui cachait encore quelque chose. Malfoy, son deuxième grand héros, paraissait si faible, si misérable. C'était trop de chamboulements en une seule soirée. Elle avait toujours estimé son père. Il avait tué le mage noir, il avait sauvé des gens plus d'une fois et ce dès la première année de sa vie. Mais Drago Malfoy et ses fils… Serpentard jusqu'au fond des yeux. C'était quand même beaucoup mieux… De retour dans le dortoir de 2018, les jeunes Malfoys eurent tôt fait de reposer leur masque sur leur nez de Malfoy. Lily paraissait perplexe, les Malfoys ne paraissaient rien du tout et Isabelle fit semblant de ne rien avoir vu, chose très judicieuse puisque Scorpius se demandait déjà pourquoi il avait accepté que des filles visitent ce souvenir. Maintenant il avait envie de prendre tous les livres où apparaissait le nom de son paternel…

Scorpius jeta un œil à James, il se massait les épaules et parlait avec agitation aux autres maraudeurs, sans croiser le regard d'Isa il chercha celui qui ne pouvait pas non plus mentir sur l'identité de son père… A sa grande surprise Albus et ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui s'apprêtaient seulement à poser un doigt sur le livre. Scorpius se leva alors et enjamba quelques corps qui semblaient endormis (leurs yeux grand ouverts et suivant des mouvements invisibles donnaient cependant une drôle d'impression) et attrapa d'autres livres, à la recherche de quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose qui peut-être pourrait encore lui montrer que son père n'était pas une machine. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas déjà conscience, dans l'intimité de leur manoir Draco était un vrai père pour lui, mais lorsqu'il était en public, et en particulier lorsque Harry Potter était à moins de deux cent mètres, son sang et ses sentiments semblaient se glacer comme s'il fallait plus de glaçons à son verre de xeres. Scorpius avait récemment commencé à comprendre quelque chose que sa mère avait déjà souligné vingt fois, sans pouvoir rien y faire cependant car femme, le père prétendait beaucoup et les gens l'avaient haï pour cette comédie. Son père avait été un bon acteur et il le demeurait. Pourquoi continuer cette comédie maintenant ? Pourquoi avec sa femme ? Pourquoi avec ses enfants ?

Scorpius cherchait dans les livres, il ne cherchait pas de réponses (même si il était convaincu qu'il en cherchait) ce qu'il cherchait c'était de mieux connaître ce père.

De l'autre côté du dortoir Albus, Rose et Hugo s'étaient enfin mis d'accord sur le chapitre à visiter.

« 2 mai 1934 : Cedrella Black et Septimus Weasley. Murs du couloir du cinquième étage »

Ce chapitre était particulièrement intéressant puisqu'il concernait leurs arrières grands parents, du côté maternel pour Albus et paternel pour Rose et Hugo. Ils n'avaient rien appris de très utile, mais ils avaient pu voir le visage de leurs arrière grands parents à l'âge de dix sept ans ce qui était déjà une chance incroyable. Et puis… ils seraient désormais capables d'affirmer que César Weasley le grand frère de leur grand père avait bien été conçu à Poudlard… dans la Salle sur Demande qui, à l'époque était encore située, au cinquième étage.

Même jour même heure maison des Weasley.

Hermione riait aux éclats, éclats qui n'avaient plus retentis depuis très longtemps dans la maison aux tons rouges… Elle était assise dans un canapé en compagnie de Ron qui savourait visiblement ce bonheur retrouvé. Hermione avait ressorti un vieil album photos dont la plupart avaient été faites par Collin et Denis, Denis leur avait simplement offert l'album par la suite et Hermione y avait ajouté celles qu'ils avaient faites avec son appareil moldu puis à partir de la troisième année avec un appareil photo sorcier. Pour la première année ils n'avaient semble t-il qu'une seule photo, un portrait du trio, riant, les joues rondes suintant l'innocence et la joie. La suite devenait de plus en plus sombre mais le couple à l'équilibre précaire n'en avait pas conscience. C'était leur histoire, ces sourires tordus parfois, ceux de Harry le plus souvent. Cette ombre qui recouvrait leurs visages d'enfants, ces photos qui n'avaient pas été prises en particulier pendant les années de guerre… tout cela faisait parti de leur vie. Les temps avaient été durs mais ils avaient oublié la signification de la lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Car il y brillait une lueur, celle qui disait « carpe diem maintenant, les dangers juste après ». L'album photos les rendait cependant mélancoliques, leurs années de cours avaient été comme c'est souvent le cas, à la fois les meilleures et les pires années de leur vie.

« -Je sais pas pour toi Hermy mais ça me manque presque leurs disputes…

-Si je crois que ça me manque aussi… C'était comme une distraction… »

Elle tourna la page, précipitant dans l'ombre une photo de 1995, clichés pris par Collin représentant Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se disputer violement, certainement sur le statut de sang ou sur on ne sait plus quelles valeurs morales.

Ce souvenir du bon vieux temps avait été un facteur favorable à la réconciliation de Ron et Hermione. A cet instant, serrés l'un contre l'autre ils en oubliaient presque leurs problèmes, presque…

Rose utilisait de la magie non canalisée à tout bout de chant et surtout quand elle oubliait de se servir de sa baguette en bois de rosier. Les autres, Lily en particulier, utilisaient ce type de magie quand ils pensaient que les parents ne pouvaient pas les voir. Je veux un bébé. Harry va replonger demain dans son passé lugubre en allant jeter un coup d'œil chez sa tata et chez son tonton chéri. Je vais voir Klara demain, lui changer les idées, passer au chemin de traverse aussi, Lily a besoin de quelque petite chose de couleur verte (un blason par exemple).

Ginny soupira et sortit de la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas joyeux mais elle chassa le bilan de sa vie et le programme du lendemain de sa tête pour être tranquille avec son mari.


	15. Chapter 15

11heures 2 septembre 2018

Ginny transplanat devant le manoir Malfoy. Juste devant l'énorme portail noir. Il y avait beaucoup de vent, certainement à cause de l'emplacement du manoir, à l'abri de tout sauf du vent glacé inhabituel en cette période de l'année. Ginny posa sa main sur la poignet du portail, le visage de Drago Malfoy se format quelque instant plus tard parmi les entrelacs somptueux de fer forgé, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Ginny et lui dit d'attendre. Son visage disparut puis celui de Klara se matérialisa .  
« -Je t'ouvre!  
Le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement, Ginny supposa que le dispositif devait être plus efficace avec un mari conciliant. Elle resserra son manteau blanc autour de ses épaules et traversa rapidement les somptueux jardins des Malfoy, enfin somptueux… Plus que l'actuel jardin des Potter (Ginny soupçonnait ses enfants d'avoir introduit clandestinement des gnomes de jardins en provenance du Terrier).   
Elle monta rapidement les marches qui menaient à l'énorme porte d'entré derrière laquelle Klara, radieuse, l'attendait. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent rapidement puis Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, se souvenant que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de voir cette partie du manoir c'est-à-dire le hall d'entré (elle avait bien eut l'occasion de le voir une fois mais c'était le jour où elle cherchait désespérément une tête rousse qui s'avérait être sa terreur de fille). Ginny savait que les Malfoy avait perdu une grande parti de leur fortune, Harry les avaient obliger à donner aux bonnes œuvres, la liberté de Draco avait coûté chère mais pas au points de laisser un énorme lustre brisé en mille morceau brillant au centre d'un hall qui avait semble t'il perdu sa beauté originelle aux couleur de la maison habituelle des Malfoys. Ginny était sure que le lustre n'était pas là deux ans plutôt.  
-Qu'Est-ce que c'est? Demanda Ginny,curieuse.  
-Draco.  
-Quoi?  
-Draco voulait mettre ce lustre ici.  
Ginny fronça les sourcils.  
-Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais compris et je ne comprendrais jamais Draco.  
-Ok.  
Ginny examina un instant le vieux lustre se disant que Draco aurait pu au moins le réparer et le suspendre.  
-Tu viens? Demanda Klara dont la voix était soudainement moins assurée, Draco n'aime pas quant quelqu'un un reste trop longtemps à ce niveau.  
Ginny hocha brièvement la tête et suivit Klara dans les escaliers.   
Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Klara se mit à chercher quelque chose dans un tiroirs, puis dans un autre, puis finit par sortir rapidement de la pièce en s'excusant. A la plus grande surprise de Ginny, déjà légèrement amusé d'avoir vue Klara chercher un truc sans utiliser le mots magique (accio), Klara était revenu avec sa baguette et se mit à préparer un café.   
-Tu ne garde pas ta baguette sur toi?  
Klara fit non de la tête.  
-Tu utilise de la magie non canalisé?  
-C'est quoi ça?  
-Faire de la magie sans baguette?

-C'est interdit ?  
Ginny haussa un sourcil, Draco avait fini par déteindre elle.

-Oui.  
-Non je ne pratique pas de magie non canalisé.

Klara eut un sourire carnassié qui fit rire Ginny.

-Lily le fait elle.  
-Toujours?   
-Oui  
-Même depuis qu'elle à sa baguette?

-Oué.Et c'est d'ailleur très bizarre parce qu'elle est plus performante sans sa baguette qu'avec. Logiquement ce devrait étre l'inverse mais il semble que toi et les gosses soient plus dégourdis niveau magie…  
Klara posa une tasse devant une Ginny soupirante.  
-Et personne ne leurs emprunte leurs baguette à eux?

Klara fit un signe de tête vers le salon, duquel s'échappait les gazouillis d'Astrée,elle semblait atteindre l'un des sujets qui l'intéressait le plus.  
-Comment ça?

-Disons que si Draco me laissait ma baguette un peu plus souvent je n'aurais pas à…ne pas l'utiliser.

-Pourquoi il n'utilise pas la sienne?  
Klara plongea son regard dans les yeux de Ginny. Elle semblait être à la recherche d'une erreur.   
-Draco n'as plus de baguette, dit-elle enfin sur un ton plat.   
-Comment ça? Ils ne lui ont pas prise, ni briser durant le procès.  
-Harry Potter la prise.  
Ginny ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Harry à sa propre baguette! Bois de houx…  
-27.5 centimètre et plume de phénix, tout le monde sait ça Ginny. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi Harry n'as jamais rendus sa baguette à Draco.  
Ginny fronça les sourcils.  
-Tu as déjà vue cette baguette?  
-Non, je me suis marié avec Draco après que Harry ne la lui prenne.  
-Il y a plusieurs baguette différente dans son bureau. Ça doit faire parti de son côté obsessionnelle, Ginny faillit ajouter « comme le lustre de Draco » mais ce reteint.  
Klara but une gorgée de café et jeta un regard vers la porte en clignant les yeux. Ginny se demanda si elle avait jeté un sort d'insonorisation de cette manière si simple mais elle reprit:  
-Celle de Voldemort, celle de Bellatrix Lestrange de Dolohov et de Peter Petegrew. Et d'autre encore, je pensais que c'était pour son travail ou quelque chose de ce style…  
-Ce sont tous des gens qui lui on fait beaucoup de tort non?  
En buvant une nouvelle gorgé Ginny se souvint que Klara n'avait pour ainsi dire quasiment pas vécue la guère même si la marque des Ténèbre, blanche comme la mort, brillait sur son bras gauche.  
-Oui, ce sont les pires. Les membres de l'ordre, mon frère ou l'oncle de Draco on étaient enterrés avec leur baguette par respect.

-Mais Harry ne respecte pas assez Draco pour lui permettre de récupérer sa baguette.

Ginny hocha lentement la tête après un cours moment de réflexion.

-Pourquoi?  
-Je n'en sais rien.  
-Draco n'as pas vraiment été mangemort, il a échapper à la mort de très peu, il n'as rien fait en tant que Mangemort, il a même aidé ton maris!  
-Je lui demanderait pour la baguette. Mas pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas racheter une autre?

Klara eu un rictus méprisant.

-Tu le voit arrivé chez Ollivander et Twist et demander une baguette magique?

Ginny fit un petit sourire désolé.

-Tu aurais pu alors lui en chercher une à sa place, ils t'aurait certainement mieux accepter.

-J'ai essayer mais aucune baguette n'as vraiment fonctionner. La mienne semble lui convenir un peu prés…Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Klara fit arrivé une brique de lait sur la table sans sa baguette magique.  
-Il faut avoir une certaine affinité avec la baguette, s'entendre bien avec son propriétaire…C'est moldu ce lait?  
Klara hocha la tête.  
-Dans ce cas je ne comprend pas.

Ginny examinait la bouteille avec intérêt puis reportât son intention sur Klara.  
-Qu'Est-ce que tu ne comprend pas?   
-Harry déteste Draco. Draco déteste Harry. Tu est d'accord avec moi.  
-A cent pourcent.

-Il ne s'entendent donc pas bien.

-Oui, répondit Ginny dubitative.

-Pourtant Harry a tuer Voldemort avec la baguette de Draco.  
Ginny fit un « o » avec sa bouche. Elle se remémora les événements. Est-ce que c'est propres enfants était en train d'apprendre en histoire de la magie que Harry Potter avait tué Voldemort avec la baguette de son deuxième ennemi en chef? Non, finit-elle par conclure, pas ses enfants mais Rose, après tout elle devait étre la seule à écouter les cours d'histoire de la magie.   
-Oui… C'est absolument dingue que je vienne de comprendre ça là maintenant…  
Klara versa du lait dans sa tasse et sortit un paquet de cigarette de sous le four.  
-T'en veux?   
-Non.  
Ginny resta pensive observant Klara fumer et faire disparaître les volutes gracieux peu à peu.  
-C'est moldu ça aussi non?

-Hum oué.

Ginny regarda Klara avec insistance, Klara finit par céder  
- On c'est décider à faire nos course côté moldu.

-Je vais vraiment essayer de faire quelque chose Klara. Pour heum, lui rendre sa dignité…  
-Tu n'est vraiment pas obliger de faire ça Ginny, je ne sais vraiment pas comment tout ça est venu sur le tapis…

Ginny fut soudain distraite par un petit bruit de raclement qui provenait d'une petite cage à sa droite.

-C'est quoi? Demanda t-elle en se levant pour zieuter dans la cage.

-Une fouine.

Ginny se mit à rire.

-Qu'Est-ce que t'as?

-C'était pour qui?

-Scorpius.

Le rire de Ginny redoubla, sa voix était complètement haché lorsqu'elle demanda:

-Comment Drago à réagit?

-Euh il était assez horrifié et il a essayer de mettre la fouine dehors.

Ginny riait aux éclats maintenant. Klara soupira en se disant que même les ennemis nés de son maris le connaissait mieux qu'elle.  
-Bonjour Ginevra…  
Ginny sursauta, Draco venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

-Bon..bonjour Draco…  
Ginny avait fortement envi de l'appeler Mr Malfoy tant il ressemblait à son père, ou Malfoy tout cours en souvenir du bon vieux temps, ou la fouine...  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Klara qui le visage sans expression avait fait disparaître la cigarette.  
-Qu'Est-ce qui te fait tant rire?

-Rien, rien du tout, dit Ginny en tentant de reprendre contenance et en s'éloignant de la cage.

-Tu lui a demandé?

Draco avait l'air sombre.

-Quoi donc? Demanda Ginny en prenant Astrée des bras de son père en essayant de ne pas le toucher.  
-Est-ce que tu veux être sa marraine?  
La bouche de Ginny s'ouvrit puis se referma, puis se rouvrit:  
-Moi?  
-Oui, répondit Klara. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de…connaissance tu vois et toi et Harry vous…enfin toi plus que Harry…  
-Oui je vois.  
-Je suis déjà marraine de Rose et de Dorine et Harry de Teddy de Rose de Fred II…,Ginny voyait le visage de Klara devenir de plus en plus ennuyé, mais oui, j'accepte.  
-C'est génial Ginny!  
-Mais pour Harry je ne peu VRAIMENT rien promettre…

A Poudlard au même moment un rapprochement Potter-Malfoy semblait commencer à prendre un semblant de forme. Malheureusement même si Lily faisait des pieds et des mains pour se rapprocher de Scorpius elle ne faisait pas partit des Potter qui allaient se rapprocher des Malfoys.

Albus faisait parti de ces garçons perspicaces. Intelligent et discret, observateur et sympathique à la fois. Comme sa cousine, il savait tout, souvent dans une école, n'importe quelle école il suffit de lire sur les lèvres, d'observer attentivement sans pourtant en avoir l'air pour apprendre et comprendre énormément de chose. Aussi lorsqu'il rencontra Scorpius au sortir de la bibliothèque (il y laissait avec soulagement une Rose que certaine personne avait allégrement envi de nommer Hermione) il sut trouver ce qu'il fallait dire pour récupérer la vingtaine de livre que Scorpius n'avait pas discrètement emporter.

-Malfoy!

(note de l'auteure : Pas de « Scorpius » quand ça n'est pas utile. Donc Potter appellera Scorpius Malfoy mais Léto (prénom que j'aime) sera nommé Létò…ok?).

-Ah… salut.

Le jeune Malfoy c'était retourné, « avec la grâce et l'élégance d'un Malfoy aux cheveux trop long se dit Albus, encore heureux que Rosie ne soit pas là…

-Hum… t'as trouvé un truc intéressent pour ton père?

Albus avait pris un ton dégagé, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et avait mis ses mains dans ses poches en signe de passivité (quoi que tout le monde sait ce qui ce trouve dans la poche d'un sorcier…et que ces enfants là n'en avaient pas besoin).

-Oué si on veut.

_Ah cette horripilante voix traînante_…

-Moi j'ai appris que mon père était vraiment pas un saint avec le tiens.

-Mais le miens savait aussi se défendre.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent un instant, comme souvent depuis au moins deux génération un regard gris affronta un regard vert mais Albus n'avait pas vraiment envi de sauter férocement sur Malfoy comme son père l'aurait fait.

-C'est sur.

Nouveau sourire pacificateur…

-Y aurais moyen de récupérer les livres quand t'aura fini?

Silence de vipère…

-Oué

-Tous, je veux dire.

Nouvel affrontement de zieux…

-…

- Sauf ceux de la salle de bains de Serpentard…m'enfin peut être que Rosie auras envie de se rincer l'œil…

Bingo. Scorpius avait sourit. Albus n'en demanda pas plus.

-Bon je vais aller rejoindre James et bonne chance avec Isabelle. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça, où plutôt mon père n'aurait jamais cru qu'un Potter moitié Weasley dise ça mais vous allez vachement bien ensemble…

Scorpius eu un mince sourire, Albus s'éloigna tout content. Sa perspicacité avait décidément des limites. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Scorpius n'avait pas Vraiment sourit, c'était juste un sourire qui voulait dire « Oué c'est bien ça le problème, on est mimi comme des choux à la crème mais je n'aime pas forcément ce choux à la crème nommé Weasley là… »

Mais tout est aléatoire. Après tout ils n'ont que treize ans et à treize ans …

15heure. Londres. Immeuble biscornu dans une voie sombre…

Harry Potter avança son index avec lenteur vers la sonnette. Il avait sur le visage cette expression stupide que beaucoup de gens on sur le visage lorsqu'ils s'apprêtent à faire quelque chose que leur conscience ou la parti d'eux plus ou moins stupide leurs souffle de faire. D 'ailleurs si la porte ne se serait pas ouverte dans la seconde suivante il aurait fait demi tour vite fait bien…enfin peut être pas, après tout c'est Harry Potter.

Harry poussa la porte, un peu violement , et se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier bien éclairé et décorée de plante verte bien entretenue, il avait besoin de réfléchir et l'ascenseur été trop rapide. Réfléchir sur la raison pour laquelle il était la dans cette cage d'escalier, de cette immeuble, pour voir ces gens là. C'était stupide. S T U P I D E Et puis il se dit aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais dut arrêter le sport, qu'il était essoufflé (en réalité pas vraiment mais chacun sa manière de s'énerver seule contre soi même) et que sa jambe droite lui faisait un peu mal.

Enfin lorsqu'il arriva sur le palier des Dursley son esprit se vida complètement, la porte était déjà ouverte, une petite blonde lui souriait, juste en dessus d'un bras volumineux que Harry reconnu comme celui de Dudley. La petite fille était belle même si elle ressemblait beaucoup à Tante Pétunia. Des boucles blondes tombaient autour de son visage ovale et ses yeux vert brillait du même éclat que ceux des deux Lily Potter et de lui-même. Harry en été retourné, ayant presque oublié avec toute ces années passé qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir un lien génétique avec la famille Evans.

« -Bonjour.

-Bonjour Harry.

Harry avait l'impression étrange que dans la bouche de Dudley son prénom était complètement dénué de sens . Harry Harry Harry. Il répéta son propre prénom dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il lui semble aussi étrange que l'homme massif qui se trouvait devant lui, puis il articula un bonjour répondant principalement au bonjour de la petite fille aux yeux verts.

Dudley ouvrit la porte pour laisser son cousin entrer, Harry entrevit sa tante assise droite comme un « i » sur le canapé. Par un reflex incontrôlable Harry fit volte face. En cet instant il lui était impossible de ce souvenir pourquoi il avait vraiment envi de savoir, savoir quoi? La seul chose qu'il savait c'était quil avait besoin de voir cette femme, la sœur de sa mère plus que cette Tante.

Dudley le scruta de ses yeux bleus délavés. _En effet Big D j'ai l'air con_. Harry chercha alors un truc à dire, même si il était presque impossible de dire « j'ai oublier d'éteindre la lumière des toilettes chez moi, je reviens! » et de passer la porte comme si de rien était.

-C'est ta fille je suppose?

-Oui, C'est Prudence.

Prudence. Harry hocha la tête.

-Et elle est aussi, enfin tu vois…

Dudley hocha la tête gravement. Harry n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le demander pour le savoir, il était certain que cette enfant était une sorcière…

Il effectua un nouveau demi tour gracieux et pénétrât dans le salon. Il salua les Dursley et les Durlsey le saluèrent. Pétunia Dursley se déplaçait dorénavant avec une canne et Vernon Dursley,aussi furibond que 21 ans au paravent avait gardé les marques de sa colère sur son front.

Peut-être que bêtement Harry ne s'y été pas attendus mais ils avaient vieillis. Lui aussi bien sur avait vieilli, il n'avait plus dix-sept ans, il n'était plus ce garçon que les Dursley avait fait semblant d'éduquer. Dudley fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir, bien sur il était chez lui, chez Dudley et son oncle et sa tante n'avait fait que se déplacer chez leur fils pour rencontrer leur neveu tant détesté. Peut-être trouvaient ils cette rencontre aussi stupide que lui-même pouvait la trouver en cet instant mais ils étaient là. Pour une raison qui échappait encore à Harry. Il regarda sa tante, elle avait plus de soixante ans maintenant et son regard montrait clairement à Harry qu'elle savait pourquoi il était là. C'était une bonne chose mais Harry aurais préféré être lui-même au courant de la raison de sa présence.

-Merci.

Les pupilles de Harry semblèrent se dilater lentement comme celle d'un chat apercevant une souri.

-De…de quoi?

Voila Harry Potter, celui qui à achevé le répugnant Voldemort, bégayant devant sa chère Tata.

(à suivre…)

Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me signaler votre présence…. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire ces temps si mais l'histoire prend place peu à peu (très doucement certes)  
Chapitre pas corrigé malheureusement mais je vais commencer à apprendre mes conjugaisons bientôt (à 18 ans il serait temps dites vous mais « les meilleurs auteurs sont les pires en orthographe parce qu'ils écrivent avec leur cœur d'un coup et avec ardeur… »)


	16. Chapter 16

Alors je veux, j'EXIGE une review. Même si c'est pour me dire qu'ils y a plein de fautes de français (ce qui est vrai par ailleurs puisque ma correctrice ma lâché…) Bonne année à tous!

Chapitre 16: Minerva MacGonagal

4 septembre 2018

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Harry s'était trouvé dans ce salon pastel avec son oncle, sa tante, son cousin et cette enfant aux yeux émeraudes. Elle avait dit merci, Petunia Dursley Evans avait dit « merci » , elle n'avait pas dit pardon elle avait simplement dit « merci » . Et c'était suffisant.

Harry était d'humeur joviale, Ginny aussi.

Leurs maison ressemblait à un havre de paix , les gnomes folâtraient joyeusement dans le jardin, les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres encore verts, la soleil poudrait et une odeur de café courait dans la maison…

Pour Harry c'était le meilleur moment de la journée. Ginny venait de sortir de son bain, la vapeur l'entourait et alors que Harry se tenait sur le pas de la porte et l'observait elle sortait un flacon de parfum ambré, vaporisait quelque gouttes autour d'elle pour former un nuage de parfum puis se glissait dedans comme si elle entrait dans un lieu sacré.

Dix neuf ans maintenant que ce petit rite se déroulait, dix neuf ans et Harry ne s'en lassait toujours pas.

Ginny posa ses lèvres un instant sur celles de son mari et mis sa main dans la sienne pour descendre les escaliers, comme tous ces jours depuis leur mariage même si parfois il leur fallait aussi tenir leurs enfants par la main histoire qu'ils ne se fracassent pas le crâne au bas de l'escalier.

Ginny espérait justement que d' ici quelque mois un autre bébé entrerait dans leur vie. Peut-être commençait elle à être trop vieille pour avoir un autre enfant mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans cette famille.

Mais pour le moment son esprit été occupé par une autre bébé. Astrée Malfoy. Qui avait besoin d'un parrain et d'une marraine avant la fin de l'année.

Un fois dans la cuisine, Ginny se saisit de sa baguette et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner, Harry alluma la télé en s'installant dans sa chaise d'homme de la maison. (Le habitudes des couples mariés sont prise rapidement et immuables pour la plupart).

C'était dimanche et ils avaient beaucoup de chose à faire. Ginny avait déjà fait une **petite **liste dans sa tête: 1) parler d'Astrée sans en avoir vraiment l'air 2)proposer à Harry de devenir parrain de la fille de son meilleur ennemi 3)calmer Harry 4)se demander pourquoi Harry est aussi buté 5)lui faire les yeux doux et le faire céder 6)lui proposer l'air de rien de rendre la baguette de Draco à Draco 7)le convaincre 8)le calmer 9)inviter Ron et Hermione à dîner 10)préparer le déjeuner 11) regarder la rediffusion de la finale 2003 des Harpies avec maman pour te rappeler à quel point tu est merveilleuse sur un balais 12)préparer le dîner…

-Ginny…

Trop absorbé dans sa futur journée Ginny n'entendit pas son maris…

-Ginny!

-Quoi?

-Minerva McGonagal…

-Quoi?!

-Elle est décédé cette nuit.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry, les deux mains en l'air, sa baguette dans sa main droite laissa échapper des papillons noirs et sa fourchette ornée d'un toast qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler attendait dans sa main gauche. Ginny rencontra le regard de Harry, sachant pertinemment que sa tristesse en cet instant valait celle qu'il avait ressentit alors que les 73 combattants mort de la bataille de Poudlard avaient été mis en terre. Elle vit sa pomme d'Adam remonter doucement dans sa gorge.

-L'enterrement auras lieu demain à Poudlard.

Harry reposa doucement la gazette sur la table sans quitter sa femme des yeux. Il n'allait pas pleurer, Minerva McGonagal était morte de vieillesse pas comme Remus Lupin pas comme ses parents pas comme son parrain pas comme Tonks pas comme beaucoup beaucoup d'autre…

oOo

Un peu plus tôt château de Poudlard.

-Je vous ai tous réveillé ce matin pour vous annoncer une bien mauvaise nouvelle.

Le directeur de Poudlard, Mr Lovegood se tenait sur l'estrade réservé au professeur. Sa voix grave ne tremblait pas. Son front ne dégoulinait pas de sueur. Son expression, grave et peut être même triste était un réel changement comparé à ce que les élèves avaient l'habitude de voir. Chacun semblait donc interpellé et tous les élèves fixaient avec insistance le directeur entouré des autres professeurs eux aussi debout .

-Minerva McGonagal nous a quitté cette nuit. Seul les élèves les plus âgées l'on connus comme professeur de Métamorphose. Mais cette sorcière fut bien plus qu'un simple professeur de Métamorphose . Je tiens à le rappelez maintenant car demain Minerva McGonagal rejoindra le cimetière de Poudlard et j'attends de vous tous une tenu irréprochable durant les funérailles. Tous les cours de demain sont annulés. Mais aucun chahut ne sera toléré. Cette école est en deuil depuis bien longtemps et aujourd'hui encore davantage.

Mr Lovegood leva sa baguette et les tentures accrochées au plafond se teintèrent de noirs. Les élèves se levèrent en silence et se dirigèrent dans un désordre total vers la sortie. Beaucoup se dirigèrent dans le parc, pour se changer les idées , d'autre se dirigèrent en famille vers les salles communes, les dortoirs. Alice et Franck en revanche rejoignirent leurs parents. Rares était ceux qui ressentait de la tristesse pour ce vieux professeur au mains tremblantes mais à la sévérité reconnue mais certain l'avait connu dans un cadre plus intimes. Les Potter et Les Weasleys c'étaient pour la plupart réunis dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Rosie avait déjà apporté les livres qui parlaient de Minerva McGonagall (il y en avait beaucoup si vous voulez savoir).

oOo

James et Albus s'était installés dans deux fauteuils rapprochés, Lilly n'était pas là mais il y avait Hugo Rose Isa Cléa Dorine Tristan Fred II les jumelles ainsi que les fils Charly Weasley. Chacun se souvenait de cette sorcière, ils l'avaient rencontré à plusieurs reprise à des fêtes, des baptêmes majoritairement.

Arthur, Sven Fred et James étant les plus âgés se souvenaient mieux que les autre de cette sorcière et de sa place dans le monde des sorciers. James pris la parole le premier.

-Elle tremblait parce qu'elle à subit le sortilège du Doloris par Dolohov. Celui qui à tué le papa de Teddy. Elle a aidé mon père, dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Tu as quelque chose sur elle dans le livre Rose?

-Oui. Elle apparaît régulièrement entre 1936 et 2012.

Arthur acquiesça. Il avait beau être préfet en chef la découverte des livres et leur « empreint » l'enchantait et il était impatient de montrer ces livres à Ted Lupin, son meilleur ami malgré leur différence d'age car d'après lui il serrait regrettable que le garçon rate une telle occasion de voir ses parents qu'il n'avait après tout eu l'occasion de voir que deux mois de sa vie.

-Il y a plusieurs chapitre qui parle d'elle et de Tom Jedusor.

-C'est qui Tom Jedusor?

Rose pinça fortement ses lèvres avant de répondre sur un ton tout aussi pincé.

-Voldemort. Tu sais le mec que ton papa à buté?

-Rosie! Comment tu parle?

-Laisse tombé Arthur, c'est le seul ton sur lequel elle est capable de s'adresser à moi.

James pris un air de souffre douleur qui n'était pas du tout convainquant…

-Et qu'Est-ce qu'elle fichait avec ce monstre?

Rosie haussa les sourcil de cette manière si particulière qui la faisait ressembler à son père. Elle ouvrit un gros volume et le plaça sur le tapis au centre de la pièce.

5 juin 1940. Couloir du cinquième étage. 

Un jeune homme et une jeune fille nattée qui devait être Minerva McGonagal marchaient le long d'un couloir sombre. Il devait être tard mais la position des intrus ne leur permettait pas de voir les fenêtres. Les deux jeunes élèves parlaient à voix basse, penchant leurs tête l'un vers l'autre. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une des fenêtres leurs insignes de préfet brillèrent et le regard froid de la jeune fille scruta la noirceur du couloir. Elle ressemblait à l'une de ses femmes fatales au regard tueur.

-Min, on devrait déjà être rentré maintenant.

Le garçon avait une voix plaintive, la bande de Gryffondor imbus d'eux même intrus se demanda s'il n'était pas préfet de Poufsouffle.

Minerva se planta au milieu du couloir attendant visiblement quelque chose. Et le quelque chose arriva. Une grande porte s'ouvrit. Un garçon aux traits régulier et à la marche fière apparut derrière une porte qui elle-même venait d'apparaître.

-Encore toi Jedusor?

-Encore toi Mc Gonagall?

Qui avait mis le plus de morve dans sa voix?

-20 points en moins,Serpentard. Pour t'être promener en dehors du dortoir à une heure aussi tardive.

Jedusor ricana et continua sa route comme si de rien était.

McGonagal plissa les yeux comme si elle s'apprêtait à cracher du venin.

-Croit moi sincèrement lorsque je te dit que ce garçon est dangereux.

L'autre Préfet soupira l'air de dire que c'était une idée stupide et que Minerva McGonagall était légèrement dérangée.

Les Griffondors retournèrent dans leur dortoirs de 2018.

-On peu dire qu'elle avait de l'intuition elle au moins…

Rosie fit un grand oui de la tête.

-Comme Oncle Fred…

Tous le monde se tourna vers Justine.

-C'est la dedans

Sophie sortit un livre miniature de sa poche, elle l'agrandit rapidement en le frottant légèrement de sa main libre.

-Merde. J'avais oublié que la bataille de Poudlard s'y trouvait aussi! On peu voir nos parents se battre!

-Et nos grand Parents!

-Et Draco Malfoy

Les autres qui avaient enchaîné sur d'autre membres de L'ordre du Phénix se tournèrent vers Isabelle.

-On s'en fou un peu de voir comment un Mangemort se bat.

James planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de sa cousine, il savait qu'elle flirtait avec Scorpius et ça ne lui plaisait pas franchement.

-Je ne défend pas le père de Scorpius, James. Il était stupide et faible et il l'est certainement encore à ce jour. **Mais** il est retourné dans le bon camp.

-Après la guerre on l'sait Isa chérie.

Tristan la regardait d'un air moqueur.

-Avant.

Isabelle avait un air pincée, celui de sa mère, et un air bestial, celui de son père.

La plupart des personnes autour d'elle haussèrent les sourcils d'un air dubitatif. Les filles n'en faisaient pas parti, l'avantage (et parfois le désavantage) c'est qu'elles connaissaient tout des « amoureux » de leurs copines ou cousines et **même **les activités des pères des amoureux en questions.

-Et tu peu prouver? James la défiait de son ton serein.

-C'est Malfoy qui a le livre, Isabelle prise au jeu lui répondit comme si il lui avait demandé du sel.

-Malfoy? Tu l'appel pas Scorpy chéri? Piupius d'amour? Mon Serpent d'Eden?

Isabelle eut un rictus déplaisant. Rosie assise à côté d'elle se demandait si son teint gris et la fraîcheur déplaisante qu'elle dégageait tenait plus de la vélane que du loup garous. Il valait certainement mieux intervenir tout de suite.

-Hum les mecs, ça vous direz d'aller… faire un tour? Chasser le première année? Courir après les papillons? Je sais pas moi, ce qui vous plairas!

James hocha la tête et se leva.

-Oublier qu'on a une petite sœur à Serpentard, une cousine amoureuse d'un Serpentard…honte à notre sang.

James sortit d'un pas lourd de la pièce laissant derrière lui une ambiance électrique.

-Putain il commence à parler comme un extrémiste ton frère!

La remarque de Tristan lorsqu'il quitta la pièce avec Cléa fut suivi par un soupir d'Albus et un regard navré de Rosie.

James descendit rageusement les escalier puis passa le portrait de la grosse Dame en trébuchant à moitié. Tristan et Cléa sur ses talons.

-Hé mec! Attends!

Tristan posa une main sur l'épaule de James. James s'arrêta net et posa un sourire goguenard sur ses lèvres.

-Oui?

-On a pas eu le temps de te dire ce matin mais Franck à trouvé.

-Il a trouvé?

James haussa ses deux sourcils. Cléa et Tristan hochèrent la tête avec un air malicieux et un sourire carnassier.

-Et? C'est faisable?

-C'est très faisable même d'après ce qu'il à pu me dire.

-Pour des quatrièmes années?

-Pour des quatrièmes années comme nous, oui et sans aucun soucis.

Cléa avait les yeux brillant, elle avait toujours eu le don d'effrayer James avec ce regard avide.

-Ils ont fait ça en qu'elle année?

-Cinquième et l'un d'entre eux était cent milles fois moins doué que mon petit orteil gauche à lui tout seul.

James sourit.

-C'est risqué?

-Très.

La langue de Tristan claqua contre son palais.

James ricanât. Cléa ébouriffa les cheveux des ses deux amis.

-Aller les mecs on à un match à préparer!

Les trois se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch, ils étaient sûr de faire à nouveau parti de l'équipe cette année et allaient tout mettre en œuvre pour gagner la coupe, encore.

oOo

Le lendemain le corps de Minerva McGonagall fut transporté dès l'aube dans une salle protégé de Poudlard. Vers la fin de la matinée plusieurs personne était déjà arrivé pour les funérailles et les arrivées massive ne faisait que commencer. Toutes les cheminées de Poudlard étaient mise à disposition des arrivés. Les sixièmes et septièmes années étaient chargé d'accueillir les nouveau venus, Mrs Peurl obéissant aux désirs d'Harry Potter, avait construit des couples mixtes pour attendre les arrivants devant les cheminées. Il n'était donc pas rares de voir un Serpentard enfermé dans une armure proche de la cheminée ou un Griffondor accroché au lustre (tout dépendait des capacités et de la rapidité de chacun des dits Serpentard et Griffondor). Mrs Peurl était très mécontente à ce sujet et n'hésitait pas à enlever des points, à contre cœur bien sur puisque sa maison était la plus concernée (les Serpentards on bien du mal à s'entendre avec les Griffondors **et** avec les Poufsouffles).

Harry et Ginny furent d'ailleurs accueilli par un élèves de Serpentard et un élève de Poufsouffle. Les deux avaient le regard sombre et lorsque ils virent le sauveur apparaître dans leur cheminé et les deux anciens Griffondors qu'étaient Harry et Ginny comprirent pourquoi en voyant leurs blasons.

-Il faut suivre les flèches, elles vous mènerons jusqu'à la grande salle.

Le Pouffsoufle avait l'air plutôt sympathique et Harry faillit lui répondre qu'il savait où été la Grande Salle avant de se souvenir que Poudlard avait changé (peut-être même grâce à sa fille). Le couple suivit donc les flèches bien que la vision de Peeves qui tournait autour en miaulant ne les rassuraient pas vraiment.

-Tu pense que les Malfoy vont venir?

-Oui, j'ai dut envoyer une équipe pour le protéger.

-Les extrémistes toujours?

Harry hocha la tête. Les extrémistes s'acharnaient à causer des torts à ceux qui avaient un lien direct ou indirect avec les Mangemorts et Draco Maloy et sa femme ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy étaient les premiers et les plus gravement touchés par la salve d'hostilité en parti déclenchée par les magazines à potins. Mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment envi de parler de ça durant les funérailles de l'un des plus ancien membre de L'Ordre du phénix.

-Harry.

Harry grogna _qu'Est-ce qu'elle me veut encore?_

-Tu n'as jamais rendus la baguette à Malfoy.

-Quoi?

-Sa baguette.

-Sa baguette?

-Oui,Ginny commencé à s'impatienter, Klara m'as fait comprendre que Draco n'as jamais récupéré sa baguette.

-On ne récupèrent pas une baguette. Elle est à moi je l'ai gagné.

-Et moi j'ai épousé un enfant de dix ans et je vais me faire arrêter pour détournement de mineur c'est ça?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il peu pas s'en acheter une autre?

-Draco…

-Draco? Tu l'appel Draco maintenant?

-Oh Harry, tu as trente huit ans tu te souviens? C'est pas parce que tu est à Poudlard aujourd'hui que tu dois te comporter en gamin!

-C'est bon Ginny je lui donnerait sa baguette à l'occasion…

-Pas à l'occasion, tu lui rend sa baguette.

-Oui Maman.

-Quand ?

Harry cessa de marcher. Il fit face à sa femme. _Mais pourquoi était ce si important? _

-Aujourd'hui.

-Tu l'as sur toi? Demanda Ginny, étonnée .

Harry hocha la tête.

-Toujours depuis ce jour.

Ginny fixa un long moment le regard vert de son maris. Harry Potter. Celui qui avait mis fin à Voldemort…avec la baguette magique d'un autre sorcier.

Le couple se remit en marche. Les talons de Ginny donnant le rythme à la marche silencieuse. Ils avaient bel allures ensemble. Bien plus âgées que la première fois qu'ils avaient marché côte à côte dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ginny dans sa robe noire, Harry dans sa robe verte. Ils attiraient tous les regards des autres couples, qui sortaient des salles de classes parfois accompagné de leurs enfants. Le cœur de Harry battait vite et fort. Sa femme à son bras était sa seule force. Il n'aimait plus Poudlard comme avant. Poudlard avait été sa première maison. Mais aussi le lieu de ses plus grand malheurs. Après tout il était mort ici. Ginny s'en souvenait aussi bien que lui et se fut un soulagement lorsqu'ils virent leurs trois enfants les attendre devant la grande salle.

James, Albus, Lily. Harry regarda leur visage avec attention. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'ils avaient quitté la maison mais Harry avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'il ne les avaient pas vue. James était grand et fort pour son age. Il avait la carrure d'un joueur de Quidditch, d'un Poursuiveur ou d'un batteur. Harry à son age était plus petit, moins costaud. James par un étrange hasard avait le syeux de son grand père. Des yeux marrons foncé, comme sa mère d'ailleurs mais leur forme était différente. James faisait parler les filles et même certain garçon. Et pas parce qu'il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Albus Severus, son deuxième fils avait était une surprise. Dans l'esprit de Harry, Ginny ne pouvait que lui donner une fille après James, une fille qu'ils appellerait Lily. Mais ce fut un garçon et choisir son nom fut l'une des choses les plus difficile pour Harry. C'était contradictoire de l'appeler Albus Severus. Ça avait fait sourire les anciens de Poudlard. Rogue avait eu une place importante dans la vie de Harry. Sans même qu'il n'en prenne vraiment conscience. Rogue avait été son allié. Le plus fidél. Peut-être. Celui qui ne lui avait jamais menti. Dumbledore, son mentor lui avait menti. Pour son bien certes. C'est en pensant à ces deux personnage important de sa vie que Harry choisit le noms de son fils. Albus parce que cela devait être ainsi et Severus parce que son fils avait les yeux de Lily Evans. Yeux qui visiblement n'avait jamais quitté l'esprit et le cœur de Severus Rogue. Albus était par ailleurs le portrait craché de son père. Son nez était moins long, son teint plus pâle que celui de son père ou de son frère mais les différences s'arrêtaient là (avec la fameuse cicatrice bien sur).

Et Lily. Lily leur en avait fait bavé. Des les premiers instant de sa vie où semble t'il elle n'avait pas voulut se joindre à eux (son cœur s'était arrêté prés d'une minute avant qu'un médicomage ne la fasse revenir à la vie). Lily avait montré ensuite des capacités incroyables pour la magie et les bêtises. Elle aussi avait les yeux de son père. Mais son visage ressemblait d'avantage à celui de Ginny. Elle était rousse. Comme la plupart des Weasley. Un roux plus clair que celui de Lily Potter Evans.

-Harry!

En se tournant Harry avait déjà posé un sourire sur ses lèvres. Son premier filleul se tenait devant lui.

-Salut Ted!

Teddy Lupin serra son parrain et sa femme dans ses bras. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'était pas passé voir les Potter et il leur avait manqué autant que l'un de leurs enfants. Harry avait envi de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme quand il avait cinq ans mais se reteint.

Harry n'eu pas le temps de parler que d'autres personnes l'entourait déjà. Les Weasley, les Londubat, les Crivey, les Thomas (et ainsi de suite)

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: Minerva McGonagall (2)

Harry regarda autour de lui, il avait posé un bras autour des épaules de James et les gens se bousculaient autour de lui et du reste de sa famille.

Comme toujours depuis des années et des années.

Quelque part dans sa tête une voix lui disait qu'il était heureux d'être là. McGonagal était morte, c'était triste mais le monde était là. Son regard glissa rapidement sur tous les autres qui souriait légèrement ou parlait gravement. James de son côté entamait la même réflexion que son père… sans le savoir.

James les avaient admiré, dès qu'il avait su ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ses oncles, Ronald son parrain, sa marraine Hermione, Oncle George qui avait perdu son frère jumeaux, Oncle Percy qui s'étaient alliés aux autres au dernier moment, Oncle Charly père de sept enfants comme il l'avait toujours souhaité, oncle Bill au visage de cicatrices, sa grand-mère qui avait tuée Bellatrix Lestrange et son grand père membre des deux ordres…Et les autres, les Londubat, les Finnigan, Lavande Isherwood, la mère de Tristan, Hagrid… Ces gens faisaient monter en lui un sentiment incroyable, une terrifiante envie d'action, de l'adrénaline pure, quelque chose qui fait de lui un garçon qui aime se battre, un joueur de Quidditch hors pair qui terrifiait les joueurs adverses. James aurait tout donner pour participer à la grande Bataille de Poudlard. Les murs brisés à jamais, les tombes qui s'étendaient dans le parc, lui inspirait un franc respect et un insupportable besoin d'action.

Les Potter saluèrent les autres familles présente (ce qui mis plus d'une demi heure) puis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Pour des raisons de sécurité et de facilité un repas de midi avait été mis en place pour ceux qui arriverait avant midi à Poudlard. Harry avait lui-même organisé les arrivées, presque tout la communauté magique d'Angleterre était attendus et ils ne fallait certainement pas qu'ils arrivent tous en même temps. Surtout avec ces idiots d'extrémistes.

Harry s'installa à la table des Griffondor avec sa famille, en pensant aux groupes éxtrémistes, il y en avait trois, l'un était d'inspiration Mangemort et les autres au contraire souhaitait la mort de ceux qui avait eu un lien avec les mange morts c'était problématique les uns provoquait des accident dans le nord de l'Anglettere, des accidents minime, le département des Aurors avait remarqué que les extrémistes d'influence Mangemort était des jeunes sorciers à peine diplômée dangereux à une certaine mesure mais facile à contrôlé. Les autres extrémistes étaient divisé en deux groupes, l'un au sud, l'autre au nord. Les deux ayant pour but de tuer ou du moins faire du mal à la descendance Mangemort, ce qui révoltait profondément Harry car les enfants ne sont pas forcement comme leurs parents surtout lorsque ces enfants n'avaient jamais connus leurs parents parce que mort durant la guerre.

-Je devrais peut-être m'asseoir à la table des Serpentard papa?

-Hein?

Harry leva la tête, une expression ahuri sur le visage.

Puis il se souvint.

Sa fille, sa FILLE, Lily Potter deuxième du nom, était à Serpentard. _Putain_.

-Non. Tu reste ici avec le reste de ta famille.

Harry avait pris un ton sec et dur, qu'il réservait bien plus souvent à ses élèves à l'école d'Auror ou à ses employés qu'à sa fille.

Harry vit clairement les regards se tourner vers lui et sa fille, Ginny faisait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, se disant peut être qu'elle aurait eu la même réaction. Lily ne demanda pas son reste, elle s'assit entre ses deux frères. James la regarda avec des yeux noirs mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire une remarque acide une jeune Auror, Ava Loam, s'approcha discrètement de son patron et lui chuchota quelque mots à l'oreille. Harry hocha la tête, puis se leva de table faisant signe à Ron qu'il pouvait rester avec les autres.

-Papa! Je peu venir avec toi?

James venait d'appeler son père Papa en public mais il s'en fichait carrément, son père c'était Harry Potter.

Harry se tourna vers son fils. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de regarder son fils sans devoir se pencher vers lui et ne prendrais jamais cette habitude stupide.

James voulait fermement devenir Auror, il l'avait déclaré cet été et Harry ne pouvait pas sortir la veille excuse du « tu est trop jeune » car James avait du répondant et lui aurait répliqué que **lui**, à son age s'était retrouvé confronté deux fois à Voldemort, une fois à un Basilic, une fois à un faux tueur en série et un faux rat qui était en réalité le vrai tueur en série….Harry regarda son fils dans les yeux.

-Il n'y a aucun danger mais ne quitte pas ta baguette.

James fit son plus grand sourire et suivit son père. Sa baguette était dans sa poche, mais elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité. James claqua discrètement des doigts, Tristan se tourna automatiquement vers lui bien qu'il fut à plusieurs rangé de là où James était en train de marcher à reculons.

James agita ses doigts devant lui imitant une secrétaire tapant sur une machine à écrire puis souffla dans sa main en direction de Tristan comme si il lui envoyait un baiser. Tristan suivit un instant du regard quelque chose qu'il semblait le seul à percevoir puis l'attrapa des deux mains. Une demi seconde plus tard il leva son pouce en direction de James qui marchait toujours à reculons derrière son père et Ava pour voir sa réponse.

Le trio sorti de la Grande salle. Comme James l'avait espéré Ava s'éloignât d'eux après avoir donné quelque renseignement à Harry et une carte Poudlard.

-Qu'Est-ce qui ce passe?

-Un problème pour le transfère des Malfoys.

James fit oui de la tête. Il s'en fichait royalement à vrai dire.

-Papa?

-Oui.?

-C'est vrai que ton père était un Animagus? (note: je pense que James ne peu pas dire Papi ou Grand père pour quelque un qu'il n'as pas connu et que même son père n'as pas connus et qui sur les photos est plus jeunes que son propre père vus qu'il est mort à l'age de 21 ans).

Harry se tourna vers son fils, les sourcils froncés.

-D'où tu tiens ça?

-… Oh un magazine bidon, tu sais.

Harry hocha la tête sombrement. Les magazines lui sortaient par les trous de nez, ils avaient tout prétendus, qu'il avait une sœur au Pakistan, qu'il était homosexuel, qu'il avait un tatouage « I LOVE DUMBY » sur la fesse gauche, qu'il avait fait de la danse classique, que son rêve avait été de devenir chauffeur de camion etc.…

Malheureusement certain journalistes tombaient juste parce qu'ils avaient trouvé la bonne source, et son fils savait maintenant que son grand-père n'était pas un sain et qu'il avait fait quelque chose de pas bien.

-Oui ton grand père était un Animagus.

Harry ne voulait pas lui mentir, car il saurait la vérité un jour, quatorze ans n'était cependant pas l'âge ou il faut apprendre que ses grand parents avaient fait des choses illégales.

-Et Sirius?

-Sirius aussi.

-Ils se changeaient en quoi?

-Ton grand père en cerf et Sirius en chien.

-Pourquoi tu m'as dit que Peter Pettigrew était un Animagus et pas que ton père et Sirius l'étaient aussi?

James avait ce ton innocent qui ne dupait pas le moins du monde Harry.

-Parce qu'il n'était pas déclaré et qu'ils avaient quinze ans.

-Et le père de Ted il l'était aussi?

James avait l'air détaché mais la conversation arrivait au point qui avait le plus d'intérêt pour lui.

-Non les Loup Garous ne peuvent pas devenir Animagus.

-Même si ils sont juste un peu Loup Garous?

Harry jeta un regard suspicieux à son fils, qui affichait (Harry l'aurait juré) la même expression d'innocence que lorsqu'il était nouveau né.

-Non, les demi Loup Garous peuvent devenir Animagus mais ils se transforment bien plus souvent en bête sauvage qu'un être normal.

-Tu entend quoi par bête sauvage?

-Tout ce qui n'est ni chien ni chat ni hamster ni cochon d'Inde…ni fouine.

Harry rentra dans une pièce subitement après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la carte.

James souriait, il était en train d'imaginer Tristan en cochon d'Inde.

La famille Malfoy venait d'apparaître dans l'âtre de la cheminée, entourée d'une lumière verte éblouissante et d'un cri suraigu de bébé paniqué.

Dans un coin de la pièce Zabini Blaise et un autre Auror tenait fermement un jeune garçon. A vue de nez il n'avait pas beaucoup plus de 20 ans et regardait d'un air avide les Malfoy. Harry fit un léger signe de tête vers Zabini Blaise qui se dirigea vers la cheminé tenant toujours fermement le garçon. Harry se tourna alors vers les Malfoys qui s'était déplacés vers le centre de la pièce sans pourtant être sorti de la bulle verte qui commençait à brûler les tapis de Poudlard. Harry jeta un regard perplexe sur la scène. Le bébé, dont le nom lui était inconnu, hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons ne s'arrêtait que pour reprendre sa respiration malgré les efforts simultanés de Draco et Klara Malfoy pour la faire cesser.

-Wow, elle a du coffre la gamine.

Harry pinça ses lèvres, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de son fils. Mais il devait bien avouer que la gamine avait en effet un sacré coffre…au point qu'il ne s'entendait pas penser…

Il essaya tout de même quelque sortilèges, sans obtenir de résultat puis fit les cent pas faisant tourner sa baguette dans ses doigts. Les Malfoys ne semblait pas conscient de la présence des deux Aurors et de James mais eux avait largement conscience de leur présence et seul James trouvait comique de voir le couple prendre tour a tour le bébé et tenter de la calmer. Harry surpris Draco essayer de fermer la bouche de l'enfant avec sa main et Harry eu une idée soudaine.

-Assourdiato!

Astrée avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte, mais le son avait cessé. Elle s'en aperçut et la referma, regardant autour d'elle en plissant les yeux, des yeux très secs d'ailleurs.

-Ôte cette putain de bulle maintenant, Astrée.

Harry fut impressionné. Klara avait prononcé les même mots que son mari au même instant et le bébé les observait avec un calme olympien et une morgue impressionnante. Cependant la bulle s'évaporat peu à peu, laissant une vapeur verte à l'odeur bizarre derrière elle. Le bébé, enfin plus vraiment un bébé puisqu'elle avait deux ans et demi croisa les bras. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, moqueur.

-Elle te ressemble à 200 celle là Malfoy!

-Très drôle Potter.

James ricana. Avec Malfoy dans les parage son père n'était pas un papa consciencieux de 38 ans mais un gamin de quinze ans qui agissait comme lui en présence du clan de Blaise.

Harry sembla comprendre pourquoi son fils affichait un rictus des plus agaçant et demanda d'un air très professionnel ce qui c'était produit.

-Le gosse nous a sauté dessus par cheminé interposée mais la petite à fait ce truc bizarre, l'Auror pris la menotte d'Astrée dans sa main en souriant puis Astrée retirât sa main de la sienne avec un air suffisant.

L'Auror haussa les épaules.

-Je veux un rapport précis pour… disons mercredi sur mon bureau.

- Oui Mr Potter.

14h30, ce jour là. 

La cérémonie était presque achevée. Personne ne versait de larmes, MacGonagall n'avait pas de famille proche, mais le nombre de personne présente à son enterrement montrait à quel point elle était respectée dans le monde des sorciers. Les Malfoys n'était présent que pour faire bonne impression.

Narcissa Malfoy avait forcé son fils et sa belle fille à assister à l'enterrement de ce membre respecté de l'Ordre du Phenix, dans l'espoir de remonter leurs cote de popularité dans les journaux et d'échapper aux attaques des extrémistes. Ils était donc assis là, un Auror vigilant à leurs côté. Draco droit comme un « i » était assis entre sa femme et sa mère, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il devait toujours écouter sa mère et pourquoi sa femme parvenait toujours à obtenir le dernier mot.

Il préférait largement rester au manoir, tourner en rond, s'occuper patiemment d'Astrée et se morfondre sans trêve. Et cette préférence expliquait largement son air boudeur et ses bras croisés, serrés sur sa poitrine. _En plus Potter, ce fils de s, c'est foutu de ma gueule. _

Draco jeta un regard plein de haine vers son ennemi né qu'il devait désormais faire semblant d'aimer ou du moins de respecter, _de supporter_. Draco soupira bruyamment. _Potter me doit désormais une bague et une baguette…il prendra quoi la prochaine fois, ma femme? _

Draco enroula ses doigts fin et froid autour de la main de Klara. Il ne fut pas étonné de la voir se tourner vers lui violement, la bouche en « o », mais il le fut quand elle lui adressa un sourire, un sourire rassurant, comme si il avait eu peur, comme si Klara était sa mère. Il retira sa main, sèchement et réprimandât Létô qui agitait ses pieds un peu trop à son goût.

La cérémonie pris fin vers 15heure 30. Klara en fut soulagé. Elle était une bonne sorcière, elle respectait les gens qui l'avait sortit du triste sort que lui réservait Voldemort. Klara remis en place la cravate de Scorpius, replaça quelque mèche blonde sur la tête de Létô et commença à se diriger vers l'imposant château.

-Je suis heureuse que ta mère nous ai traîné jusqu'ici, Draco.

-Moi aussi, Klara.

Klara sursauta violement. La voix qui lui avait répondus n'était pas celle de son mari mais celle de sa belle mère.

-Madame Malfoy. Où…où est Draco?

Narcissa indiqua vaguement le cimetière de Poudlard de la main. Klara scruta l'endroit du regard avec un regard de fauve à l'affût de sa proie. Elle n'aimait pas sa belle mère, elle lui donnait froid dans le dot, depuis qu'elle avait lacé son corset le jour de son mariage mais elle détestai une chose par dessus tous le reste, qu'on emmène son bébé loin d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'Astrée n'était pas à ses côté et elle cherchait désespérément sa fille du regard. Sa respiration s'accéléra subitement ses cheveux virevoltèrent autour d'elle.

-Klara. Qu'avez-vous donc?

Klara venait de l'apercevoir. Draco Malfoy. Le père certes. Mais Draco Malfoy avant tout. Ele ne pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Mére? Mére?

-Maman…

Scorpius et Létô suivirent des yeux leurs mère qui entamait une course effréné. Elle rattrapa avec une rapidité incroyable son mari et lui arracha littéralement le bébé des bras.

Lorsque Scorpius et Létô l'eurent rattrapé (et pour cela il leur avait fallut se glisser entre une masse bruissante de sorcier parfois muni d'appareil photo), elle avait l'air démente et ne cessait de répéter « Malfoy Mal Foy », tenant ferment Astrée dans ses bras.

La foule avait l'air éberluée. En particulier (et Scorpius eu l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de poing dans le ventre lorsqu'il s'en aperçut) les Potter.

Draco était livide, il regarda se femme avec effroi, puis les journalistes, puis la foule de sorciers qui comme lui s'apprêtait à visiter le cimetière et avait été stoppé par cette blonde hurlante. Il fulminait intérieurement la colère n'était plus un feu brûlant chez lui, et ceux depuis bien longtemps, mais un seau de glaçons perdu dans sa gorge. Il n'était plus un sorcier comme les autres. Agir était une chose révolu pour lui, définitivement. Alors quelqu'un devait réagir à sa place et calmer sa femme sinon ils allaient pouvoir encore une fois écumer les kiosques à journaux et ajouter les photos à leurs album photo…

Mrs Peurl, la directrice adjointe, fit alors quelque chose que personne ne s'attendait à la voir faire. Elle se précipita sur la mère et sa fille et s'exclama:

-Madame Malfoy! Quel plaisir de vous voir enfin apparaître, ce cher Mr Malfoy et moi-même avons tout essayé pour calmer cette gentille petite…fille.

C'était visiblement une bonne idée car les journalistes qui n'avaient pas assisté à toute la scène pouvait désormais déduire que la petite fille voulait rejoindre sa maman à grand cris avant que Klara ne la rejoigne à grand cris. Mais cette petite mise en scène n'était pas suffisante pour disperser le rassemblement. Mrs Peurl repris donc, sa voix haut perché couvrant le murmure de la foule.

- Ce qu'elle peu être attachante! Et quelle blondeur!!! Ses yeux aussi sont magnifiques, assurément! Et cette robe! D'où vient elle? Elle est absolument ravissante!

Miranda Peurl avait eu une très bonne éducation anglaise et ne s'était jamais débarrassé de cette préciosité qui agacait particulièrement toute les autres personnes (elle aussi d'ailleurs) et au bout d'une vingtaine de compliment la foule s'était largement éloignée.

Draco avait déjà disparu quand les Potter et les Weasley reprirent leur route vers le cimetière. Harry en fut désolé, car il avait décidément beaucoup de chose à lui rendre et que même s'il devinait aisément où il se dirigeai il aurait préféré pouvoir lui parler tout de suite. Ça lui aurait évité de parler avec Peurl, (qui lui faisait penser à Ombrage, il l'avait compris quand Peurl avait commencé ses minauderies face à la petite Malfoy) et ça il ne pensait pas pouvoir se laisser penser ça un jour.

Peurl se jeta à ses côté et se mit directement à débiter un flot de mots qui passèrent avec grande discrétion d'une oreille à l'autre du cerveau de Harry.

Harry la coupa dans sa phrase, lui évitant ainsi de trop se fatiguer la langue.

-J'ai parlé à Mr le Ministre. Votre mutation est imminente.

Peurl lui adressa un sourire entendu, et le laissa rejoindre sa famille. Après tout elle avait obtenue ce qu'elle voulait, inutile donc de continuer à se fatiguer avec lui.

Harry rejoignit sa famille, sa grande famille, ses deux grand fils, sa fille, sa femme… il lui semblait toujours que sa faisait beaucoup pour lui, un orphelin.

Ils étaient autour de la tombe de Fred. Les dates sur la tombe était ridiculement courtes.

Le vent avait commencé à se lever, bruissant dans les arbres de la forêt interdite.Harry leva les yeux vert l'étendus sombre de la forêt, son regard glissa sur les arbres devinant l'endroit ou il avait succomber à la baguette de Voldemort. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la bataille finale, des images se succédaient, il ne se souvenait que de la fatigue. La forêt et Poudlard le ramenait en quelque sorte à la vie. Ici, et plus d'une fois, le destin avait choisi de lui donner cette vie, de lui offrir sur un plateau d'or et d'argent, en l'empêchant de mourir. Le destin l'avait choisi lui, pour survivre et vaincre, mais les Lupin étaient morts laissant un garçon seul avec sa grand mère… Harry d'ailleurs rejoignit alors Teddy, Victoire et Andromeda Tonks qui se recueillait devant la tombe des parents de Teddy.

Andromeda lui fit un sourire triste.

-J'ai vu ma sœur. Il semble qu'elle tente de me faire croire à moi aussi qu'elle n'as jamais crus à, je cite, « ces balivernes d'histoire de sang pur ».

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

-Elle m'as sauvé la vie. Et en quelque sorte c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu vaincre.

-Une mère est prête à tous pour sauver ses enfants, elle ne la pas fait pour vous mais pour son fils.

-Je sais. Mais Narcissa Malfoy n'as jamais été marquée, elle n'as jamais réellement fait du mal à quelqu'un et sans son acharnement pour la vie de son fils, et si j'avais laisser votre neveu mourir je crois que tout ce serait passé autrement.

Andromeda soupira et murmura un vague et traînant « vous avez certainement raison », puis lui adressa un sourire et s'en alla avec Victoire laissant Harry et Teddy seul.

« -Je pense que je vais l'épouser.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant.

-Tu est d'accord?

Harry rit doucement. Bien sur qu'il était d'accord.

-C'est à Bill que tu dois demander ça.

-Oué, ça c'est une autre paire de croc.

-Bill t'aime bien et il s'attend déjà fortement à ce mariage.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui.

-Ils auraient pensé quoi eux de moi et Victoire.

Harry regarda attentivement son filleul.

Ses cheveux, turquoise et mis long, semblaient vouloir suivre le vent vers la forêt interdite et cachaient son visage. Harry regarda la tombe, que Teddy avait désigné du doigt. « Eux » n'était plus qu'une large pierre blanche marquée de deux noms:

**Remus John Lupin**

**1960-1998**

**Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks**

**1973-1998**

**Mort pour la paix. **

Les mots étaient sobres. Les dates trop courtes. Et un bébé était devenu orphelin alors qu'il n'avait pas deux mois.

-Ton père serait fier, mais inquiet aussi. Ta mère serait surexcité, elle ne lâcherai certainement pas Victoire et serait en train de lui choisir une robe de mariée splendide après avoir renversé toute la boutique.

Teddy souriait. C'était l'essentiel.

Harry racontait n'importe quoi, comment pourrait il dire ce qu'en aurait pensé Lupin et Tonks? Harry les connaissait certes beaucoup plus que Teddy, et c'était injuste, mais il les connaissait comme deux adultes membres de l'ordre du phénix. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de Remus, même si il le serait probablement devenu après. Tonks était une jeune auror drôle et impétueuse qui avait vue immédiatement en Remus l'homme qu'elle suivrait à jamais, dans tous les combats.

Teddy était un orphelin comme lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que lui avait eu plus de chance. Il avait connu ses parents une année entière et surtout, et ça lui déchirait le cœur de penser ça d'un ami de son père, ses parents était mort en son nom, ils ne l'avait pas quitté pour combattre, ou du moins ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait.

-Je vais la rejoindre, Grand-mère doit être en train de la saouler…

Harry tapota l'épaule du garçon.

-Bonne chance avec Lily et sa nouvelle maison.

Harry soupira et salua son filleul se souvenant qu'il avait mis largement trois ans à s'habituer au fait que Teddy soit entré dans la maison de Poufsouffle.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois se souvenant qu'il devait s'entretenir avec Mr Malfoy. Il savait où il était c'était évident.

En gravissant la bute que formait le cimetière il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Andromeda. Très tôt il avait compris que la vie, la destinée était une équation dont les variantes étaient infinies (note de l'auteur: je suis une littéraire pur souche c'est-à-dire que ma dernière bonne note en maths remonte à ma quatrième donc les histoires d'équations sont à prendre d'une manière très imagées). Les « si », mélodies de toute les vies, avaient une place importante dans toute les pensées de Harry Potter.

**Si** Tom Jedusor n'était pas né, **si** Sirius était encore vivant, **si**…**si**…**si**…Toujours le même refrain, toujours une litanie désolante de remords.

Les choses auraient pu se passer autrement. Le hasard aujourd'hui, le pur et simple hasard avait mis en sa possession une bague et une baguette. La bague était à Malfoy, il la lui rendrait ça ne posait aucun problème mais pour la baguette c'était une autre paire de manches. La baguette d'Aubepine était à lui, point. Il allait le lui faire comprendre. C'était avec elle qu'il avait vaincu.

Harry aperçut enfin la tête blonde exactement à l'endroit où il l'attendait. Il lui avait toujours fait pitié, toujours. Ses parents et son éducation avait réduit ses connaissances aux sang purs et à certain sang-mêlé, trop gâté il avait vécu comme un prince pour finir à seize ans comme un simple esclave à la merci d'un mage noir et d'un père à qui il offrait toute sa dévotion. Il était aujourd'hui marié, un mariage sans amour, et Harry était bien placé pour le savoir à la vue du nombre de fois où il avait du intervenir pour sa femme. Le garçon mièvre et gâté pourri qu'il avait été durant sa scolarité s'était transformé en un homme fil de fer, enfermé dans son manoir, dépossédé de ses biens et tournant comme un lion en cage ou plutôt comme un serpent dans un vivarium.

-Malfoy.

Le nommé se tourna. Fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers la tombe murmurant un froid:

-Potter.

-Ma femme m'as dit que tu souhaite récupérer ta baguette.

-Hein?

L'élégance Malfoyenne s'envola d'un seul coup avec ce « hein ».

-Ma femme m'as dit que tu souhaite récupérer ta baguette.

-Quel baguette?

-Celle-ci.

Harry sortit une baguette de sa poche.

-Aubépine, crin de licorne, 30 centimètres.

-Ce n'est pas ma baguette. Elle est à toi. C'est certainement Klara qui à a fait des siennes.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu as la même logique que moi en ce qui concerne les baguette magique…et le caractère des femmes.

Harry n'avait jamais employé un tel ton avec Malfoy, les deux se forcèrent à sourire.

-D'ailleurs ça lui arrive souvent de faire ce genre de crise avec le bébé?

-Astrée est sa fille. Scorpius et Létò sont mes fils. La petite à une incidence incroyable sur sa mère mais j'était prévenus.

-C'est-à-dire?

-C'est la première sorcière née Malfoy depuis des générations et des générations. Je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi grave, elle a un pouvoir énorme et n'a pas encore trois ans. Sa mère est comme son esclave… comme moi je pense…

Un ange passa pendant que Harry assimilé ce qu'il venait d'entendre puis il dit:

-J'ai récupéré la bague.

-C'est bien.

Draco pris la bague entre ses doigts et plissa instantanément les yeux. Il secoua la tête.

-Je peu prendre ta baguette deux secondes?

Sans réfléchir et un peu intrigué, Harry lui tendit la baguette d'Aubépine.

-Non pas celle la.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle a tué Voldemort.

Harry releva les sourcils l'air de dire « tiens je vais peut-être pouvoir enfin l'enfermer à Azkaban… ».

-Non pas que je regrette ce cher Voldemort, mais sa marque est toujours dans ma chair et la magie qu'il a utilisé pour l'y mettre dépasse l'entendement des lois mortelle.

Harry lui tendit avec réticence la baguette de houx. Draco murmura une formule tendant la baguette en direction de la bague. Au grand étonnement de Harry la bague qui semblait en or se révéla être une bague en plastique de petite fille.

-Ta fille est douée. Ne soit pas étonnée de la voire à Serpentard même si je te plaint sincèrement… si l'un de mes enfants serait un Griffondor ou un Poufsouffle… je crois que je me serais jeté du haut de la plus haute tour de mon manoir…

Harry grogna un menacent « Lily Potter ».

-Je te reconnais bien là Malfoy.

-C'est dans ma nature.

Harry se perdit un instant dans ses prévisions de punition vis-à-vis de sa fille et observât la bague que Malfoy portait à l'auriculaire.

-Comment je fais pour la reconnaître?

-Elle donne froid. Elle rend…Malfoy.

Draco tendit la baguette à son propriétaire qui venait de comprendre pas mal de choses…

_A suivre… _


	18. Chapter 18

Draco tendit la baguette à son propriétaire qui venait de comprendre pas mal de choses…

-Mais ne crois pas un instant que cette bague est l'unique raison de l'envoi de ta fille, de Lily Potter, à Serpentard.

Harry soupira. Si son espoir avait été un ballon, il viendrait de se dégonfler bruyamment… Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tombe auprès de laquelle Draco et lui se tenaient.

Severus Tobias Rogue.

1960-1998

Directeur de L'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard: 1997-1998

« Un sorcier courageux, un sorcier mort pour la paix, un sorcier fidèle à l'amour »

-Une question, Potter. « Un sorcier courageux, un sorcier mort pour la paix » je veux bien mais un sorcier fidèle à l'amour ?

Harry enleva une feuille de la tombe, il avait aperçu Albus arriver au loin avec Rose, Lily et les deux petits Malfoy et ne savait pas du tout quoi dire à Mr Malfoy à propos de son parrain.

-J'ai très bien connu Rogue. J'ai déjà du mal à croire qu'il était du côté des bons, mais alors qu'il ait aimé ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne… c'est de la science fiction (c'est quoi la science fiction pour des personnages comme ça ?)…

-Et il a pourtant aimé quelqu'un et sans cet amour je ne serais certainement pas là aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ?

Harry se rendit compte de la maladresse de ses mots à la vue de l'expression choquée qu'arborait maintenant le visage d'un Malfoy au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Non ! Non ! C'est pas mon père !! Il aimait ma mère mais mon père c'est James Potter pas lui.

Harry avait levé ses deux mains. La baguette d'aubépine, dépassant légèrement de sa manche, était retenue par une attache spécialement faite pour les baguettes magiques. Le choc sur le visage émacié et livide de Malfoy laissa place à une entière expression de dégoût.

-Ta mère.

Harry hocha la tête mais arrêta là ses explications car les enfants n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Papa, c'est vrai que Peurl vas devenir directrice ? lança Albus d'une voix forte.

-Comment vous savez ça ?

-C'est une école papa.

-Oui.

Harry souriait. Il savait bien sûr que les rumeurs allaient vite… surtout quand elles étaient encore confidentielles. Il ne pouvait se rappeler, d'ailleurs qu'avec tristesse le nombre incalculable de rumeurs infondées dont il avait fait l'objet du temps des ses études.

-Et tu lui as demandé quoi à Peurl ?

-Quoi ?

-Si on change de directeur c'est bien parce qu'il faut que quelque chose change.

-Oui mais c'est pas moi qui choisit.

Rosie et Albus le regardèrent l'air de dire « tu te fous de qui ? ».

Harry ne pouvait ôter le sourire nié qui s'était posé sur ses lèvres mais il s'atténua quelque peu lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert en miroir, celui de Lily.

Lily. Lily. Lily.

Son sourire avait complètement disparu à présent.

-Papa c'est lui Rogue ?

La petite fille s'était plantée devant la tombe, elle pointait un index inquisiteur vers la terre couverte d'une herbe tendre et verte. Harry avait envie de lui dire qu'on ne montrait pas les gens du doigt.

-Oui.

Il était maintenant contrarié. Draco l'avait remarqué, parce qu'habituellement c'était lui et lui seul qui savait provoquer cette expression sur le visage de Potter. De l'agacement pur provoqué par de la pitié mais aussi de l'impuissance. Quelque chose le dérangeait profondément dans cette constatation. Il y avait les amis de Potter, ceux qui étaient réellement bons avec lui, il y avait maintenant sa famille qui lui devait respect et amour et il y avait lui, le revers de la médaille, celui qui donnait de la valeur à la gentillesse des autres.

-Et si on rejoignait les autres ?

Malfoy avait fait mine de ne s'adresser qu'à ses fils mais c'était aussi une perche tendue à Harry Potter pour lui permettre d'éviter d'autres questions ou quoi que ce soit…

Le groupe se fraya alors un chemin entre les tombes. Rose entama une discussion animée avec Scorpius, sous le regard étonné de son oncle et de Draco.

Le sujet de la conversation portait sur les potions.

Draco tenta de calmer ses nerfs en se répétant que ce n'était pas une conversation d'amoureux, pas de minauderies futiles, pas de demande en mariage… une simple discussion sur les cours. Durant l'espace de trois très longues secondes il avait imaginé cette rouquine au bras de son petit blond à lui, il s'était imaginé, lui, serrant la main de Weasley et…et… Non s'il finissait de formuler, même en pensée, cette horrible vision il s'écroulerait ici sur cette herbe ridiculement foisonnante et respirant le bonheur…

-Dis-moi Malfoy, ça lui arrive souvent à ta femme ce genre de…de

-De crise ?

Harry acquiesça. Malfoy ne semblait pas se formaliser face au mot « crise » ni au ton que Harry avait employé. Après tout, il leur était impossible de s'adresser la parole l'un et l'autre sur un autre ton que celui du mépris.

-Ma famille est soumise à une malédiction ancestrale, qui touche les filles. Astrée est la première née Malfoy depuis le début du Moyen Âge, elle a un pouvoir énorme, plus encore que les garçons de cette famille… Il se trouve, et je l'ignorais totalement, qu'en levant le charme qui empêchait les épouses des Malfoy de donner naissance à une fille, j'ai donné vie à une petite fille très particulière et, pour faire simple, si elle veut sa mère auprès d'elle, elle n'as aucun besoin de crier… sa mère arrive.

-Mais on a aussi de grand pouvoir, Scorpius et moi, n'est-ce pas père ?

-C'est certain, Létò.

-Tous les sorciers sont égaux en magie.

Harry avait prononcé cette phrase comme une sentence, s'adressant au père et à son fils, souhaitant donner une leçon, essayant d'ôter pour la millième fois cette morgue, cet orgueil impétueux chez les Malfoys.

-C'est beau Potter, « nous sommes tous égaux, nous naissons tous avec la même chance… »

Draco avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son jeune fils, ses yeux emplis de malice, comme lorsqu'il était adolescent et qu'il se plantaient avec défis dans ceux de Harry.

-En es-tu sûr Potter ?

Harry voulait répondre, quelque chose. Dumbledore l'aurait fait. Il aurait sortit une phrase terrible au sujet de l'amour, du cœur des Hommes, du courage… mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau un gamin, mais le gamin qu'il avait été aurait pu répondre, et de regarder encore une fois ce sourire laid, déformé par une sourde et vile victoire se former sur le visage vieillit de Draco Malfoy. Le garçon qu'il avait été aurait pu dire, bien sûr, « nous sommes tous pareils ». Mais l'homme, le sorcier, le Harry Potter, qu'il était devenu en était à présent incapable, parce que c'était faux. Les sorciers ne naissent pas avec les mêmes pouvoirs…

Deux heures plus tard. Terrain de Quidditch. Poudlard.

Le soleil s'habillait de rouge, de rose et de carmin alors que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'entraînait clandestinement. Ils n'avaient pas encore de batteurs, ni même d'attrapeur, mais il y avait le capitaine, Virginia Thunder, élève en sixième année, et trois des Maraudeurs. Franck, le quatrième Maraudeur, était assis dans les gradins avec un gros volume de « La Métamorphose, art et science magique » de Minerva McGonagall posé sur les genoux. A côté de lui il y avait aussi Albus et Rose, ils jouaient aux échecs sorciers tout en écoutant un groupe de rock sorcier à la mode. Le but était de profiter de cette journée de liberté… et des derniers rayons de soleil de l'été. Hugo était sur le gradin le plus bas, la tête posée sur ses mains.

Il avait supplié, en cachette, ses parents de rester, il ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis pour l'instant et se contentait de rester auprès de sa sœur. Mais même avec sa sœur il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Il était en première année et elle et ses amis étaient en troisième, il n'avait pas envie d'être considéré comme le petit frère collant. Hugo soupira, peut-être lorsque les cours commenceront réellement, si ils commencent un jour… il aura l'occasion de faire connaissance avec la minorité non Weasley-Potter.

-Hugo ! Ho ptite tête ! Ça te dit de t'essayer au vrai Quidditch?

Hugo leva la tête vers son cousin. Rose, Albus et Franck le regardait aussi, inquiets. Hugo se leva du banc et hocha la tête. Il tendit la main vers un balai laissé aux bords du terrain, celui-ci se précipita dans sa main et le garçon à la chevelure brune indisciplinée l'enfourcha habilement.

-Ta des réflexes petit ?

Virginia, une grande blonde agile se mit à tourner autour d'Hugo. Ses grandes dents souvent cassées durant les matchs lui donnaient un air féroce.

Sans prévenir elle envoya le Souaffle en l'air de toutes ses forces. Hugo d'abord fit mine de ne pas bouger, accordant un sourire entouré de tache de rousseur, et se précipita sur le Souaffle. Il le renvoya immédiatement à son envoyeur qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

-Cool, petit gars ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Hugo Weasley.

-Hugo Weasley. Et ton père c'est Ronald Weasley c'est ça ?

Hugo acquiesça. Virginia recommença à tourner autour de lui sous le regard attentif des autres.

-Je suppose que tu fera un bon attrapeur pendants quelques années, mais si tu deviens comme ton père il faudra te changer de poste.

Hugo souriait, faisant apparaître deux fossettes sur ses joues.

-Tu peux revenir pour le choix des joueurs (c'est quoi le VRAI mot ?) ?

Hugo acquiesça, arborant toujours le même sourire.

-Bon tu vides le terrain maintenant et t'enlèves ce sourire niais de ton visage ok ?

Hugo obéit docilement mais le sourire toujours figé sur son visage ne disparut que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Lily s'élever.

-Bravo Hugo !! On pourra jouer l'un contre l'autre toi et moi, comme avant Poudlard !

Lily mâchait un chewing-gum. Elle était entourée, bien entourée, de curieux pour la plupart, et de Serpentard en particulier. La mâchoire d'Hugo se contracta. Il ne pouvait déjà pas supporter Lily lorsqu'ils se rendaient mutuellement visite mais alors la supporter sept années…

-Peut-être bien, Lily.

Lily fit mine d'admirer le terrain.

-Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'arbres sur le terrain…

Hugo entra dans son jeu, hocha la tête et ajouta d'un ton railleur:

-Dommage que la tricherie ne soit pas dans les règles du jeu hein ? Ça vous permettrez peut-être de gagner un jour, Serpentard.

Un garçon à la gauche de Lily s'avança d'un air menacent, mais les Gryffondor en vol avait atterrit bruyamment et même Rose et Albus s'étaient précipités aux cotés d'Hugo. Le garçon recula, voyant certainement que même un groupe entier de Serpentard de première année n'avait rien à faire face à ces Gryffondor, plus âgés et plus impressionnants qu'eux.

-Et si vous alliez vous tapir au fond de vos égouts ?

James n'osa pas regarder sa sœur en disant ces mots, c'était sa sœur après tout, et celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

-Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas en disant ça James ? Et d'ailleurs nous ne sommes plus aux cachots…

James secoua la tête,agacé.

-Je continue à croire que c'est une grosse erreur qui t'a envoyée à Serpentard.

-J'ai toujours voulut être à Serpentard.

-Oui, avec les Malfoy c'est ça ?

-James arrête.

James tourna la tête vers son frère. Il le toisa un instant ce souvenant que lui aussi avait aussi faillit être envoyé à Serpentard, comme leur père.

-On s'arrache, les mecs.

James mit son balai sur l'épaule, rageur. Cléa, Tristan et Franck le suivirent du même pas.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Lily, c'est quoi ton problème avec Hugo ?

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec Hugo, c'est lui qui s'emporte à chaque fois que je lui parle.

Albus fronça les sourcils vers sa sœur.

-Me prends pas pour un demeuré.

Il agita son doigt de manière significative prés de sa tempe.

-Mais c'est vrai Al. Je parlai juste de tactique de jeu avec mon cousin.

En disant mon cousin Lily lança un regard appuyé à Hugo.

-Vous n'êtes dans aucune des deux équipes, vous êtes des premières années et vous êtes, par-dessus tout et que vous souhaitiez ou non, de la même famille, même si vous n'êtes pas dans la même maison.

-Albus le sauveur, Albus Severus détenteur de la paix inter maison.

-Lily !

Albus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Était-ce bien Lily, sa petite sœur, celle qui se confiait à lui il y a encore quelques jours ? Était-ce bien elle, sa petite sœur, qui lui parlait ainsi ? Il la regarda longuement, sans la toiser, son regard était simplement triste et le soleil qui finissait sa course se reflétait dans ses yeux comme dans une marre un peu trop verte.

Lily avait un regard impassible, vert aussi, mais elle tournait le dos au soleil et aucune lumière ne s'y reflétait. Albus se demandait si elle savait, elle aussi, que ce qui les unissait si fort jusqu'à présent venait de disparaître. Elle se demandait si ce qui se passait en cet instant allait être important, sans frère ou avec frère ? Telle était la question.

Albus baissa les yeux.

-Ok Lily. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, je ne sais pas quel rôle tu veux jouer, mais souviens toi, on est pas des poupées, toi, moi, Rose, Hugo ou même Scorpius et Létò, on t'appartient pas.

-Je sais Albus.

Lily le regardait avec une expression moqueuse sous ses taches de rousseur.

Albus secoua la tête, découragé.

-A demain !

Lily s'en allait déjà, souriante, laissant Albus Rose et Hugo avec leur désolation. Seul Scorpius ne suivit pas Lily. Le trio mit du temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était encore là, lui aussi. Le couvre feu allait sonner et il leur faudrait bientôt rejoindre leur dortoir.

-Pourquoi tu la suis partout ?

Rose avait posé la question fatidique.

-Je veux voir. Lily est spéciale, je veux savoir ce qui se promène dans ma maison.

Un silence s'installa, en même temps que la nuit, claire et fraîche.

-Je crois que tu as raison, Al quand tu dis qu'elle joue un rôle.

-Comment ça ?

-Je crois qu'elle pense que les maisons sont toujours en vrai désaccord comme à l'époque de nos parents ici.

-On ne s'entend pas si bien que ça pourtant.

-C'est sûr mais on ne s'insulte pas sur nos sangs, ou sur nos capacités magiques.

-Elle a fait ça ?

Albus s'était arrêté. Scorpius, soudain mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux.

-Tu peux le dire je ne m'étonnerais pas.

Scorpius releva la tête, plissa les yeux.

-Elle a dit quelque chose de très étrange. Enfin, pour mon père c'est sûrement pas étrange du tout.

-Explique.

Al croisa les bras, il dépassait d'une tête Scorpius et celui-ci s'adressait à la petite lune montante derrière la tête du Gryffondor qui lui faisait face.

-Elle a dit que ce n'était plus drôle maintenant, sans le sang.

-Sans le sang ?

-Oui tu sais, « sang pur », « sang mêlé », « sang de bourbe ». Elle a dit que sans ces catégories les choses sont moins… marrantes.

-Oué, ben c'est-ce que je disais ! Elle se croit dans une maison de poupée. Je me demande d'où est-ce qu'elle sort toutes ces conneries.

-Si mon père dit ce genre de truc, ton père le fout en taule illico presto ! Mais je crois que si une Potter commence à dire des trucs pareils c'est pire…

Albus hocha la tête, avec à l'intérieur de celle-ci une vision navrante de sa sœur dirigeant un parti pro discrimination du sang. Il voyait très bien ce que Scorpius voulait dire, si un ancien Mangemort ou un fils de Mangemort disait ce genre de trucs on le corrigerait vite fait, mais sa sœur, faisant parti de la famille Potter avait pour ainsi dire le sang bleu. Les Potter étaient bénis, idolâtrés, ils avaient droit à tout… Peut-être même au pire, scandale ou pas.

Albus enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea, soucieux, vers le château, suivi de Scorpius, Rose et Hugo. Trois d'entre eux se dirigèrent prestement vers la tour de Gryffondor sans saluer Scorpius.

En bon Maraudeurs, James, Cléa, Tristan et Franck n'était pas sagement couchés dans les dortoirs silencieux, ou presque, de Gryffondor. Ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande, confortablement installés dans les canapés de velours rouge. Ils discutaient à voix basse comme si quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre ici, ou peut être parce qu'ils avaient trop l'habitude d'avoir des secrets.

« -Et mon piercing qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ?

-Je pense qu'il va momentanément disparaître comme le reste.

-Et réapparaître ensuite ?

-Oui !

-Comment tu peux être sûr ?

-Tu crois vraiment que tous les Animagus reprennent leur forme humaine à poil ?

Cléa tira sa langue percée à Tristan, puis tourna son regard vers Franck, inquiète.

-J'en suis certain, Cléa.

Cléa joua un instant avec son piercing, rassurée. Elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir, et ses parents maudissaient encore plus qu'avant la nouvelle matière obligatoire à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire « l'étude des Moldus ».

-Quoi que ce serait drôle…

Après que Franck et Cléa aient échangé des regards exaspérés, James se mit à verser une potion verdâtre dans quatre fioles différentes.

-Bonne chance les mecs, ajouta t-il en donnant une fiole à chacun d'entre eux.

Les Maraudeurs s'éloignèrent les uns des autres aux quatre coins de la salle, l'opération était délicate et pour garder leur sérieux il fallait qu'ils se séparent…

Luna Londubat sortit doucement du lit conjugal, enfila un peignoir bleu pervenche à pois et sortit discrètement de l'appartement fourni par Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas voulut alerter son époux et avait attendu patiemment qu'il s'endorme pour aller retrouver son fils et vérifier que tout dans ses plans s'était bien déroulé. Luna n'était pas fâchée, elle trouvait l'idée courageuse bien qu'un peu dangereuse, mais, après tout, le leitmotiv des Gryffondor c'était ça, courage et danger. Luna était fière de son fils, un Gryffondor, mais sa conscience lui disait aussi que s'il avait été à Serdaigle il y aurait eu moins de risques d'échec et certainement pas de tentative de ce genre. Comment Luna Londubat savait-elle ce que son fils était en train de faire ? C'était une question que Luna ne se posait pas. C'était naturel pour elle de tout savoir sur ses enfants, elles les avaient portés en elle après tout.

Tel un fantôme, elle se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Elle se souvenait de ses nombreuses excursions vers cette pièce à l'utilité certaine. En quatrième année d'abord, au service de L'AD, puis en lors de sa sixième année, du moins avant son enlèvement.

Luna atteignit le couloir, elle fit apparaître une causeuse bleue elle aussi et s'y installa confortablement. Ses yeux bleus qui avaient gardé une lueur naïve fixaient l'endroit où devait apparaître la porte de la salle.

Dans quelques instants les quatre maraudeurs allaient sortir de la salle, du moins s'ils parvenaient à reprendre forme humaine. Dans la pièce chaleureuse se tenait pour l'instant une étrange réunion d'animaux.

Un serpent, un loup, un chien noir et un foussa.

Le chien et le loup chahutaient joyeusement, tandis que le lémurien s'observait les pattes et que, placidement, le serpent testait sa langue.

« -Bon sang, je savais que j'avais rien à faire à Gryffondor…

-Oué mais Cléa chérie, tu es rouge et jaune, c'est particulier tout de même.

-Oué. James t'est qui le loup ou le chien ?

C'était assez difficile de savoir lequel du loup ou du chien lui avait répondu vu qu'il leur était inutile d'articuler.

-Le chien. C'est Tristan le loup.

-Donc la bestiole qui reste c'est Franck.

-T'es quoi Franck ?

-Un lémurien, répondit il joyeusement.

-Un lémurien ?

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Oué c'est quoi.

-Ben c'est ça.

Franck-lémurien sauta agilement sur le fauteuil que sa forme humaine avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

-J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil.

La remarque de Tristant fit rire Cléa et James. Mais Franck apparemment ravi, les regardait avec un air bienveillant.

-Maintenant il faut qu'on essaye de reprendre forme humaine. N'oubliez pas de rester bien concentrés !

-On peut pas rester un peu comme ça ?

James reniflait toutes sortes de choses autour de lui, la queue remuante.

-Tu auras le temps plus tard mais là il faut rentrer aux dortoirs.

James arrêta de renifler Cléa et s'éloigna résolu. Il murmura un faible « tu sens bizarre Cléa » puis repris sans difficultés son apparence de Gryffondor de quatrième année. Les autres suivirent son exemple rapidement.

-Bien. Aucun poil en trop ? Aucune écaille ? Langue fourchue ?

Après s'être observés mutuellement, chacun conclut que tout s'était passé pour le mieux.

-On peut y aller alors.

James sortit la carte du Maraudeur, murmura la formule mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit le petit point marqué : Luna Londubat devant la porte.

-Oh oh…


	19. Chapter 19

Alors tout d'abord je tiens à présenter mes plus plates excuses pour le retard mais puisque ma correctrice et moi somme en terminale (littéraire 3) il nous est difficile de travailler rapidement sur d'autre sujet…ce chapitre est bizarre certes mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira car il est important…le chapitre 20 et les suivant serons essentiellement sur les gosses sauf si vous me demandez de revenir un peu sur les parents…

31 octobre 2018.

Harry s'accroupi devant la tombe de ses parents. Il posa une gerbe de fleurs sur le sol couvert d'une herbe tendre. Même tendresse qu'il y avait dans son cœur, la tristesse, finalement s'était retirée… Aujourd'hui il ne s'était même pas fait la réflexion stupide à propos des préférences florales de sa mère qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne connaîtrait jamais.

Une page semblait désormais être tournée.

Les dates sur la tombe était ridiculement courtes, la sienne en particulier… Car oui son nom « Harry James Potter » n'avait jamais été effacé, par un étrange hasard mais aussi parce que, quelque part, Harry y trouvait un sens.

« 31 juillet 1980-31 octobre 1981 »

Ça avait été l'époque d'un autre avec une autre famille, un autre monde. Harry James Potter tel qu'il avait été à cette époque n'aurait pas du être aujourd'hui Harry Potter, le sauveur, le père, l'époux, l'ami… le survivant qu'il avait fini par devenir.

C'était une réflexion qui avait longuement mûri, pendant des années… Maintenant elle était périmée. Il avait cessé de ce poser des questions sur son identité présente, son identité passé, son identité possible sans certains facteurs de déroute… Désormais il était Harry Potter, 37 ans, père de trois enfants, marié et Auror reconnu. Il s'inquiétait de la vie de ses enfants et de leur bien être, il s'occupait de sa femme, s'affairait dans la maison, préparait des dîners, passait de longues heures avec Ron sur des enquêtes qui n'avait aucun intérêt sentimental pour lui, ou presque… bref il n'était plus Harry Potter le torturé. Et pour oublier son passé Harry avait une aide imparable : les journaux, la presse, les paparazzis. Les merdeux, comme il les nommait, avaient trouvé une nouvelle cible. Ses enfants. Ce retournement d'intérêt depuis que Lily avait chamboulé tout bon sens à Poudlard avait provoqué l'engouement des journalistes et ils s'étaient peut-être aperçus que si Harry était le survivant il n'échappait pas au temps.

Ce n'était pas mieux, c'était pire, mais Harry n'avait plus l'impression, cette impression quelque peu aliénante, d'être le centre du monde et que même sortir de chez lui débraillé lui était interdit, maintenant il avait cette impression dérangeante que ses fils était beaux, forts et intelligents, que sa fille, jolie comme un cœur était Lily Potter, née le 24 novembre 2006, maison serpentard ET pourtant fille de celui qui s'était battu contre une grande majorité d'entre eux.

Ginny, aux côtés de son époux, resplendissait dans la lumière de l'automne naissant. Les années lui allaient bien, elle n'avait jamais perdu la fraîcheur et la fougue de son adolescence. Elle avait trente six ans ses cheveux roux tombaient toujours sur des épaules aujourd'hui recouvertes d'un gilet de laine. Ginny avait cet air paisible d'une mère et d'une épouse comblée mais au fond d'elle quelque chose la troublait. Une étrange impression de vide s'était infiltrée dans son cœur depuis l'été, peut-être à cause du départ imminent de Lily pour le collège… ou peut-être pas. Les choses s'embrouillaient dans sa tête, elle pressentait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle n'avait aucun dont de médium, mais parfois il lui semblait que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place, et sa place c'était à ses côtés. Elle ne pensait pas à ses enfants, elle ne pensait plus à avoir un enfant de plus, ils allaient bien. James était là bon gré mal gré et mis à part la corvée de chaussette supplémentaire sa présence ne changeait rien à son état.

James était donc là, à côté de sa mère, le visage fermé comme une porte. Il était rentré pour les vacances et pas parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec ses parents mais parce que ces derniers avaient appris par inadvertance que leur fils était un Animagus. Certes Luna trouvait cela très amusant, elle le leur avait raconté sur le ton joyeux d'une conversation mondaine, mais elle avait elle-même puni son fils pour son imprudence « digne des plus grand Gryffondor ». Les Potter, bien moins tranquilles quand à l'imprudence de leur digne progéniture avait privé James du plaisir de rester à Poudlard pour Halloween et participer à la première fête inter maison de Poudlard. En un mois les parents Potter avaient troqué un James souriant, blagueur et boute-en-train contre un fils morose qui laissait parfois des poils sur les coussins. James passait son temps à écrire des lettres à ses amis, cousins et à son frère resté à Poudlard pour l'occasion. Un hibou l'avait d'ailleurs rattrapé sur le trajet du cimetière, il la tenait toujours dans sa main et le ton joyeux de Tristan n'avait rien changé à son humeur.

__

Hey James !

Te fait pas de bile y aura encore plein d'autres fêtes comme ça ! Moi j'irais avec Abigaëlle, tu sais « gros nichons, yeux de poisson ». Si ça peu te rassurer Lara n'a trouvé personne et tu n'auras pas à supporter ta sœur au bras du Malfoy de première année. Un petit morveux celui là si tu veux mon avis, même son frère vaut plus que lui (la classe quand même, il se fait Joy Perks du clan de Blaise même si elle est en cinquième année…) Sinon Cléa et Franck y vont ensemble, mais Cléa ne veut pas porter de robe. Rose ne veut pas nous dire avec qui elle y va, d'après Albus elle fait comme sa mère quand elle était en quatrième année. Il a vu ça dans l'un des bouquins, sous le titre « Hermione J Granger et son cavalier secret ». Al n'a encore trouvé personne, faut croire que cette fille, Elea Dacty, de son année a foutue les jetons aux autres filles avec ses crises de jalousie.

J'ai une sortie à Prés au Lard là (désolé mec) alors je te laisse.

Je t'embrasse, Tristan.

Ps: Je m'fais quand même chier un max sans toi.

La lettre avait été soigneusement pliée puis froissé dans le poing de James. Il ne savait pas ce qui dans cette lettre le dérangeait le plus. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas là pour Lara (elle lui plaisait mais n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir), que Lily se balade avec ce morveux ou qu'il ne soit pas avec Tristan…

A une centaine de kilomètres de Godric Hollow un e-boux froissait aussi le moral d'un sorcier.

__

A Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy,

De Parvaty Line Patil, Médicomage, quatrième niveau, pathologie des sortilèges sections malédiction.

J'a le regret de vous annoncer Mr Malfoy que nos craintes se sont fondées après les analyses du 20 septembre dernier. Votre épouse Klara Malfoy à bien été touchée par une malédiction dont vous nous avez parlé et dont nous ignorons encore tout, bien que vos conseils se révèlent très intéressants. Nous ouvrons une enquête dès aujourd'hui sur cette malédiction peut-être ancestrale qui touche votre famille dans le but d'éviter toute aggravation de l'état de votre femme et de votre fille. Nous vous proposons un rendez vous demain à Sainte Mangouste (10 heures 30, ne répondez pas si le rendez vous convient) pour parler des risques encourus par votre femme et votre fille, Astrée Narcissa Malfoy. Ci-joint un traitement provisoire pour calmer les crises provoquées par la malédiction : deux cachets matin, midi et soir de la boite bleue pour votre femme. Pour votre fille, trois goûtes de potion par jour devraient être suffisantes.

Draco avala difficilement l'e-boux qui lui laissait un goût amer vaguement vanillé dans la bouche. Il sortit la baguette de sa femme de l'un des tiroirs et lança un sort qui lui fit cracher un morceau de papier, une copie de la missive. Il ouvrit la petite boite de carton bleu, en retira les deux flacons. Il sortit une tasse de l'un des placards et y versa de la tisane, d'un coup de baguette il réduisit deux cachets en poudre et le dilua à l'aide d'une petite cuillère en argent dans la tasse. Il pris ensuite l'un des biberons de sa fille, y versa du jus de citrouille puis les mains tremblante y versa une goûte de la potion rose. Il fallait qu'elles soient calmes toutes les deux aujourd'hui. Harry et Ginny Potter étaient sur le point de devenir parrain et marraine de sa fille. Il était désormais dans l'obligation d'accepter, il ne savait que peu de chose sur cette malédiction mais il lui fallait être sûr que sa fille ait une seconde protection magique. Il prit la tasse et traversa un sombre couloir intérieur pour accéder à la chambre conjugale. Sa femme était allongée dans le grand lit, la fièvre l'avait prise au corps et Draco pouvait voir la folie dans ses yeux verts voilés. Il se glissa avec précautions dans le lit redoutant de l'effrayer et de provoquer une réaction imprévisible, elle se tourna vers lui, impassible. Ses cheveux blonds paraissaient gris dans la lumière de l'automne naissant et pour la première fois Draco s'aperçu qu'il s'était leurré en beauté, certes il avait beaucoup d'amour pour lui, pour sa descendante, pour le sang qui coulait dans ses veines et dans celles de ses enfants, mais il aimait aussi cette femme qui lui avait été donnée en pâture. Klara n'avait jamais mérité cette vie, ce mariage, cet homme, cette marque, cette réputation, cette malédiction… Mais tous l'avaient déjà atteint. Le mariage lui avait arraché son enfance, son époux son amour, la marque sa pureté, la réputation sa bonté, la malédiction sa santé.

Les lèvres de Draco se serrèrent dans un masque de dureté bien connu, il glissa le verre dans les mains de sa femme qui ne fit pas un geste pour accompagner la tasse à sa bouche.

-Bois.

Klara leva les yeux vers son mari.

-Malfoy.

-Bois.

Pourquoi Klara murmurait elle leur nom de famille, nom de sang ainsi ?

Les yeux de Klara étincelèrent, Draco crut y voir les steppes russes qui habitaient les histoires que sa femme racontait à leurs enfants. Sauvages et glacés. Draco posa une main froide et pâle sur le front rougi de sa femme, lui reprenant la tasse de l'autre main il fit glisser sa tête en arrière. Klara ne semblait pas étonnée, elle remua légèrement mais Draco l'avait déjà bloquée sous lui, d'un geste brusque il fit glisser le liquide entre ses lèvres se félicitant de n'avoir rempli qu'à moitié la petite tasse. Klara se débattait, elle n'était cependant pas assez forte pour échapper au corps de son mari, puis le médicament fit effet, ses mouvements se firent plus lents, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, peut-être venait-elle de comprendre.

-Malfoy, siffla t- elle encore.

-Dors un peu.

Draco desserra son emprise, les yeux de sa femme plein de larmes lui montraient qu'elle était désormais inoffensive, même la vague de magie qui émanait toujours d'elle s'était calmée. Les paupières se fermèrent finalement, cachant les iris vertes. Draco se laissa tomber complètement sur sa femme, il posa ses lèvres sur ses lèvres provoquant un frisson, qu'il supposa de dégoût, dans le corps malade de son épouse. Il appuya ses lèvres plus fort, elle rouvrit les yeux, il les ferma. Doucement Klara chercha la peau de son mari, elle trouva son bras et, doucement, lui fit comprendre qu'elle savait, que ce n'était pas sa faute à lui.

Draco rouvrit les yeux, Klara les avait déjà refermés et, pour le peu qu'il puisse en juger, elle dormait paisiblement. Il se releva lentement, il avait froid comme il avait toujours froid, mais il en avait un peu plus conscience cette fois. Il reprit le chemin inverse, la tasse était restée dans le lit, tachant peut-être les draps. De retour dans la cuisine il prit le biberon et repris le chemin de la chambre. Astrée était assise en tailleur dans une robe d'un vert très pâle. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses joues et sa nuque. Elle était calme, très calme pour une fois. La lumière jaune du feu de la cheminée teintait une partie de son visage en or et l'autre moitié, éclairé par la lumière froide qui avait traversé la pluie glacée au dehors, lui donnait une couleur surnaturelle. Ses yeux gris, immenses, fixèrent instantanément ceux de son père, les mêmes ou presque, alors qu'il s'asseyait lui aussi en tailleur en face d'elle. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement, Draco était inquiet, le regard de sa fille sur lui était impossible à cerner. Il la regarda encore un moment, elle avait vu ce qui s'était passé dans le lit, peut-être comprenait-elle aussi. Draco tendit le biberon, espérant qu'elle se comporterait comme tous ces autres bébés. Elle le fit d'une certaine façon, elle prit le biberon et commença à le boire mais son regard toujours fixé dans celui de son père faisait frissonner ce dernier. Quand elle eut finit elle posa précautionneusement le biberon au sol puis attendit. Draco enfin se leva et la pris dans ses bras, il espérait que la potion n'allait pas trop l'assommer et s'allongea avec elle dans le lit. Il était neuf heures du matin, à quatorze heures, les Potter arriveraient. Astrée s'installa entre les bras de son père, tournant le dos à sa mère et sembla s'endormir. Draco ferma les yeux, avant de s'endormir à son tour pensant à l'image qu'ils donnaient ainsi tous les trois. Un assemblage de cheveux trop blonds, de peau translucide, de cils blonds cachant des nuances de gris pâle et de vert émeraude.

Draco se réveilla trois heures plus tard. Sans transition ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, il avait l'impression stupide de n'avoir fait que cligner des yeux. Astrée s'était déjà réveillée, elle jouait avec les cheveux de sa mère. Klara elle aussi avait les yeux ouverts, elle semblait aller mieux, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Draco se redressa, ce qu'Astrée remarqua instantanément et la fillette prit l'initiative de s'attaquer à une mèche de cheveux de son père. Elle la tira un peu pour la rapprocher d'une mèche de sa mère. Elle sembla un instant en comparer la couleur, puis leur accorda un magnifique sourire, certainement l'un des plus beaux depuis sa naissance. Klara lui caressa la joue, c'était un moment tendre mais cette grasse matinée lui donnait la nausée. Elle avait envie de se lever et de faire quelque chose de ses mains mais si elle s'éloignait trop de sa fille elle risquait d'être prise de vertige comme ça lui arrivait souvent ces dernier temps.

Klara se redressa tout de même, sa main heurta la tasse que Draco avait laissée dans le lit. Elle la posa sur la table de chevet sans exprimer quelque chose de particulier.

-C'est un traitement c'est ça ?

Draco hocha la tête puis s'aperçut que Klara lui tournait le dos il murmura un « oui » timide.

-Une malédiction sur moi.

Second oui même si Klara avait utilisé l'affirmative.

Klara respira profondément elle se leva et ôta sa chemise de nuit.

-Et Astrée? ajouta Draco

-Impossible.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Savoir quoi ?

Malfoy plissa les yeux, observant Klara enfiler une robe.

-Tu dis qu'Astrée n'est pas touchée ?

Klara boutonna deux boutons puis regarda Draco, surprise.

-C'est ta mère qui ma dit que cette malédiction ne touchait que les mères ayant eu une fille.

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit sous le choc. Sa mère savait.

-Attends.

-Attendre quoi ? Tu crois que c'est Astrée le problème ?

-Non, je veux dire…je pensais que c'est… je sais pas… parce que les Malfoys sont misogynes ou que les héritières Malfoy on un caractère assez… indomptable… que c'est pour cela que Astrée à ce comportement… je pensais que les effets de la malédiction provenaient surtout d'elle…

-Tout va merveilleusement bien chez Astrée, elle tient plus de sa mère que de vous autres Aristocrates tristes.

Il y avait une fierté agaçante dans le ton de Klara, qui du même coup reprenait son accent de l'est.

-Donc tu dis que ma mère t'avait prévenu que tu serais touchée par une malédiction si tu donnais naissance à une fille ? Et tu l'as quand même fait ?

-Non nigaud, elle m'a « prévenu » après la naissance d'Astrée. Et moi je t'avais prévenu que ta mère ne m'aimait pas.

Klara pris Astrée dans ses bras, l'embrassa puis se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de passer le seuil elle se retourna encore une fois vers son mari.

-La prochaine fois, chéri, que tu insinues que notre fille à un problème de comportement… je te fais manger ce qui t'as permis de la « fabriquer »… ok ?

Klara sortit, tête haute mais avec le sourire.

Draco se leva, raide il se dirigea calmement vers la cuisine, il n'était pas contrarié par la menace de sa femme, au contraire cela lui montrait l'efficacité du médicament car elle avait trouvé un semblant de comportement normal. La révélation faite sur sa mère en revanche lui donnait envie de vomir. Il attrapa un bout de papier et commença à cracher sa colère dessus. Puis il attrapa une enveloppe et griffonna rageusement le nom: « Narcissa Malfoy, Londres » dessus avant d'attacher le papier rudement à la patte d'un pauvre hibou innocent.

Au même moment un e-boux traversa le salon des Weasley-Granger. La sphère jaune se posta sous le nez d'Hermione en vibrant.

-C'est quoi encore ?

-Aucune idée.

Hermione haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, Ron assis dans son fauteuil referma la gazette du sorcier.

-Ginny est peut-être enceinte.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça.

Sans plus développer elle avança les lèvres et croqua l'e-boux. Ses yeux suivirent les lignes invisibles du message sous l'œil avide de Ron. Puis elle avala et se leva du canapé.

-Alors, elle va avoir un autre Potter ?

-Roooonnn ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'approuvais pas du tout le projet de Ginny, elle a 36 ans et…

-C'est une Weasley… les Weasley font toujours plein de bébés… c'est comme ça.

Hermione soupira, blasée…

-Non Ginny n'est pas enceinte, du moins pas pour le moment, et cette missive venait de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione se dirigea pensive vers la bibliothèque

-Sainte Mangouste… t'es pas enceinte j'espère !

-NON ! Ron c'est quoi ton problème avec les bébés ?

-Rien rien…

Hermione prit un livre, puis sortit de la pièce suivit peu de temps après par un Ron toujours aussi curieux.

-Alors c'était quoi ?

-Ça t'intéresses si ça ne concerne pas les « bébés ».

Ron grogna. Hermione posa le volume sur son bureau, s'installa dans son fauteuil et sortit un dossier de l'un de nombreux tiroirs tandis que Ron s'asseyait sur son bureau.

-Ron tu sais que j'apprécie moyennement de te voir assis comme ça sur mon bureau.

-Je peux croiser les jambes si tu veux.

Hermione cligna des yeux, incrédule, puis se mit à sourire bêtement en pensant « Ronald Weasley le retour ».

-Eh bien comporte toi en bonne secrétaire et cherche moi les Malfoy là dedans…

Elle jeta le livre sur les genoux de son mari désormais boudeur…

-Je préférerais l'autre utilité de la secrétaire…

Mais Ron cessa immédiatement sa plaisanterie à la vue du regard noir d'Hermione.

-J'en toucherais deux mots à Melinda alors.

-Malfoy tu dis ?

Il ouvrit le livre avec maladresse, au milieu, puis commença vaguement à en feuilleter les pages jaunies.

-Ron, Ça c'est un livre, LIVRE. Ça se lit de gauche à droite. Il y a un Index, pas un doigt mais une liste, LISTE. Dans la liste il y a le nom Malfoy, M A L F O Y.

Décidément ils avaient beau avoir presque quarante ans, on aurait presque pu les confondre avec le grand roux et la brune échevelée qui se disputaient autrefois dans Poudlard.

-Là j'ai trouvé.

Ron posa le livre ouvert à la page : Famille Malfoy, antécédent magique et histoire de sang.

Hermione repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez et tira le livre vers elle.

-Sérieusement Hermione tu m'expliques ?

-Parvaty vient de m'envoyer une lettre de Sainte Mangouste m'expliquant que les Malfoy, plus précisément la femme de Draco Malfoy est touchée par une malédiction et comme j'ai déjà une expérience juridique de ses affaires elle pense que je peux lui apporter mon aide.

-Hermione, il est midi, c'est ta pause déjeuner, les Malfoys ne valent pas la peine de gâcher une pause déjeuner.

-Ron, premièrement, et même si Draco Malfoy est un nigaud fini, sa femme et sa fille méritent qu'on leur accorde un peu d'attention et qu'on les soigne. Deuxièmement les malédictions peuvent être extrêmement graves et toucher plusieurs générations tout en provoquant des choses totalement imprévisibles… tu te souviens de Lara Combs?

Ron hocha la tête.

-Je vais manger.

-Oui vas y je te retrouve plus tard.

Ron quitta le bureau d'Hermione qui, appliquée, cherchait une piste quelconque.

Deux heures plus tard Hermione n'avait pas rejoint Ron, elle bénissait son statut de super héroïne qui avait aidé à sauver le monde car elle pouvait patiemment travailler chez elle sur des dossiers dont son patron ne connaissait pas l'existence. Elle rédigea deux e-boux, l'un en réponse à celui de Parvati, l'autre pour Ginny.

Il était quatorze heures et les Potter, les trois, venaient de transplaner devant le manoir Malfoy. La pluie avait cessé mais le vent était glacé, le ciel noir annonçait le renouveau de la pluie.

Au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poignée du portail un e-boux violet (George en avait expressément réalisé un cassis pour Ginny) se précipita sous le nez de Ginny.

__

Salut Gin'

Je sais qu'aujourd'hui toi et Harry devez devenir parrain et marraine de la petite fille Malfoy mais je dois vous prévenir avant. Sa femme est touchée par une malédiction qui affecte probablement le bébé. Je pense bien sûr que l'enfant a besoin d'une protection surtout avec cette malédiction mais prenez garde on ne sait encore rien et cela peut s'avérer dangereux. Je pense à une malédiction ancestrale provenant peut-être du Moyen Age mais rien n'est à écarter en particulier le fait que l'épouse Malfoy porte la marque… Des chercheurs tentent en ce moment même de prouver que la marque peut avoir des répercutions sur les générations suivantes, je doute fort de la véracité de leurs recherches mais je peux aussi me tromper.

__

On sera ravi de vous offrir un dîner ce soir...

__

Amitiés, Hermione.

Ginny, paniquée, croisa le regard de son mari, elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de surdité à son fils qui déjà morose se mit à tirer la gueule comme un mal aimé. Instantanément il se transforma en grand chien noir qui se mit à renifler autour du couple.

-D'après Hermione les Malfoy sont touchés par une malédiction.

-Quel genre ?

-On ne sait pas, ça touche juste Klara et Astrée, pour Hermione c'est une malédiction ancestrale mais… il se peu que ça ait un lien avec la marque des ténèbres.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'était déjà pas très heureux de devenir parrain d'un Malfoy mais si en plus l'enfant était maudit…

-Je ramène James à Poudlard, dis leur que j'aurais un peu de retard.

Le chien ne put contrôler le frétillement de sa queue. Les Potter ne le savaient pas mais leur aîné avait trouvé un bon moyen d'échapper à leur sortilège. James scruta son père puis, feintant son air morose, attendit que Harry relève le « sortilège » et lui annonce qu'ils allaient transplaner ensemble à Poudlard.

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils tout sourire.

Ginny soupira, elle avait cinq minutes de retard, ça ne plairait pas à Draco mais ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout à elle c'était cette malédiction. Elle était révoltée que Klara ait encore à supporter ça. Sa fille lui avait apporté un bonheur inattendu, le premier vrai bonheur, car ses fils étaient des Malfoys, des vrais Malfoys froids et réservés, Scorpius plus que Létò et elle avait du mal à le supporter.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée alors qu'une bourrasque de vent plus forte que les autres lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Draco ne reconnu que la masse de cheveux roux qui entourait son visage et lui ouvrit le portail, elle traversa rapidement le jardin se concentrant pour tenir ses cheveux en place et lorsqu'elle monta les marches du perron elle fut surprise de voir Draco et non Klara l'attendre. Elle était plus inquiète que surprise en réalité, le visage de Draco n'avait plus rien de celui de l'adolescent goguenard qu'elle avait connu ni même de l'homme imbus de lui-même mais, détruit par la réputation, il ressemblait juste à un homme triste, son regard était vide, pas de dégoût face à elle, son nom, son sang, son époux… Il avait l'air plus vieux aussi, ses cheveux s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà semblaient blonds presque blancs et auraient pu révéler des mèches grises.

-Bonjour Draco.

-Bonjour Ginny.

Draco ferma la porte d'un coup sec, Ginny ôta son manteau et le replia sur son bras avant que Draco ne s'en aperçoive et le lui prenne des mains pour le mettre dans un placard.

Ginny était gênée par son comportement comme cela arrive souvent lorsque quelqu'un change, elle se sentit obligée de lui demander comment ça allait.

-Bien. Merci. Où est ton mari ? Il a refusé finalement ?

Ginny sentait de la crainte dans la voix de Draco, chose totalement nouvelle pour ce genre de situation…

-Il arrive, il avait un truc urgent à faire…

« Un truc »… Ginny maudissait ses manières de parler toujours naturelles qui sonnaient faux devant cet aristocrate déchu au milieu de son manoir de glace.

Malfoy se dirigea alors vers l'escalier, son expression inquiète n'avait pas disparu de ses traits fins et son pas raide montrait sa gêne face à la situation.

Ginny le suivit en silence non sans jeter un coup d'œil navré au lustre poussiéreux toujours au sol. Quand elle entra dans le salon elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. L'aura ou qu'importe que ce fut donnait l'impression qu'il flottait dans la pièce quelque chose de malsain.

-Bonjour Klara.

Klara se leva, Astrée dans ses bras jouait avec une tasse, l'air de rien. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent chaleureusement.

-Où est Harrry ?

Ginny fut surprise d'entendre l'accent de Klara, de retour apparemment.

-Il arrive d'une minute à l'autre.

-Il est toujours d'accord hein ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Klara s'était rassise, elle était visiblement très calme, trop même, Ginny avait l'habitude de voir une femme active, forte et pleine de morgue envers son époux.

Ginny posa la main sur la tête d'Astrée pour lui dire bonjour mais remarqua immédiatement l'air agacé de Klara.

-Je peux te parler en privé Klara ?

Ginny savait que cette requête était déplacée mais aussi que devant Draco, Klara ne se confirait pas.

Quelques instants plus tard elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la cuisine, avec Astrée.

Draco s'installa dans son fauteuil de prédilection, près de la fenêtre, où il tourna négligemment le dos à la porte de la cuisine et aux femmes par la même occasion. Il croisa les jambes joignit le bout de ses doigts ensemble et attendit en se concentrant pour ne penser à rien et pour cela il avait une technique infaillible, il énumérait chaque chose à portée de sa vue, les arbres, les moineaux, les arbustes, les « tututututut ».

La sonnette magique venait d'être déclenchée, Harry Potter son vieil ennemi stupide devait être devant son portail et si le facteur « malédiction » n'avait pas existé peut-être aurait-il réfléchi à deux fois avant de lui ouvrir.

Draco avait déjà ouvert la porte alors que Harry traversait le jardin, « comme si je l'attendais avec impatience », quoi qu'il en soit l'inquiétude et l'angoisse peuvent parfois provoquer de drôles de comportements, Draco salua donc Harry avec un peu moins de froideur que d'ordinaire et fit mine de ne pas voir le regard surpris du survivant quand il le découvrit en simple jean et chemise (certes verte mais pas sorcière) et comme décors de fond un lustre qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Harry. Draco était, c'est certain, reconnaissant de la venue de Harry mais il n'allait pas non plus faire la conversation et de retour dans le salon il avait presque envie de s'installer dans le fauteuil éloigné des autres, son préféré.

-Où est Ginny ?

-Dans la cuisine, elle s'entretient avec ma femme.

Harry croisa les bras, observant méticuleusement la porte de la cuisine, Draco s'installa sur le canapé.

-Prends place je t'en pris.

Harry grimaça puis s'installa en face de Malfoy.

-Malfoy, je crois que tu n'as pas été très honnête avec nous à propos de ce qu'on s'engage à faire ma femme et moi.

Draco tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, pendant un long moment Harry crut qu'il allait se contenter de faire ça simplement sans prononcer le moindre mot jusqu'au retour de leurs épouses mais…

-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas honnête mais je veux arriver à mes fins.

-C'est grave ?

-Pour Astrée ? Non. On ne pense pas, mais à long terme je pense que ça peut l'atteindre.

-C'est sur Klara que la malédiction porte ?

-Oui.

Harry s'avança, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux fixant droit dans les yeux Draco, comme en interrogatoire.

-Ça te fais quoi Malfoy ?

Draco avala sa salive.

-A ton avais Potter ? Je vais sauter de joie ? Toi tu vas peut-être sauter de joie parce que finalement je n'aurais plus rien et toi tu auras tout. J'ai rien demandé, moi. Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir cette éducation de merde, je n'ai pas demandé à épouser cette fille, on m'a obligé et on l'a obligée, elle aussi. Mais maintenant que je l'aime, on veut me la reprendre !

Draco s'était levé d'un seul coup puis s'était rassis à la fin de sa tirade, l'air tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de dire à Harry Potter. Il fixait un point sur le mur derrière Harry, blanc comme un linge.

-Je te crois Malfoy.

La colère de Draco ne s'atténua en rien, au contraire il était furieux, tellement furieux qu'il avait du mal à respirer correctement mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se leva à nouveau se dirigea vers le bar prit un verre, proposa d'une voix sans timbre un verre à Harry, versa puis posa le verre devant Harry s'en renversant sur les doigts. Harry, attrapa le verre, le renifla, il ne connaissait pas cet alcool, mais c'en était, pour sûr. Il prit une gorgée, c'était fort, très fort surtout pour lui qui ne buvait jamais qu'avec ses amis, du whisky pur feu ou de la bière au beurre… Il reposa le verre, suspicieux, c'était Malfoy qui l'avait servi après tout.

-C'est de la vodka, c'est tout, on peut échanger nos verres si tu n'as pas confiance.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire.

Draco haussa les épaules et fit lentement glisser une gorgé incandescente et brûlante dans sa gorge.

Les femmes arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Klara avait l'air bouleversé mais elle était bonne comédienne et seule Ginny le remarqua. Ginny croisa le regard de Harry et secoua affirmativement la tête, Harry savait à présent qu'il leur fallait accepter.

Sans plus attendre ils préparèrent la cérémonie. Ils étaient déjà plusieurs fois devenus parrain et marraine de l'un ou l'autre des enfants Weasley… Harry était devenu parrain à dix huit ans et il se demandait si cette cérémonie serait plus triste que celle où il avait juré de protéger Teddy **Lupin 3** alors que ses deux parents venaient de mourir…

Harry se dit que ça allait forcément être plus glauque. Il sentait l'haleine alcoolisée de Draco debout à côté de lui et cela lui donnait presque le vertige, Klara avait posé Astrée sur la table et l'enfant se tenait terriblement tranquille. Elle ne bougeait pas mais regardait autour d'elle comme apeurée.

-Allons-y.

Draco coupa une mèche de cheveux de la petite fille puis une deuxième. Il créa une petite sphère transparente autour de chacune d'elle puis se tourna vers Harry et lui tendit une des deux sphères contenant les mèches dorées d'Astrée.

-Harry James Potter.

-Oui.

Harry prit la sphère des mains de Draco, il plaça le bout de sa baguette contre elle et la sphère de verre se recouvrit d'un glacis vert émeraude. C'était cette couleur qui apparaissait toujours autour des sphères de parrainage lorsqu'il avait prêté serment. Harry se pencha alors vers Astrée et posa un baiser sur son front, il était désormais officiellement parrain de la fille de Draco Malfoy, et cette constatation lui donnait mal à la tête.

Draco donna ensuite la seconde sphère à Klara qui se tourna solennellement vers Ginny.

-Ginevra Molly Potter, je te choisis pour protéger et chérir ma fille Astée Malfoy.

Acceptes-tu de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle et de l'aimer si nous, ses parents, ne pouvons plus le faire ?

-Oui.

Ginny répéta le geste de Harry, la sphère se colora d'un rouge chaleureux et brillant à l'image de sa personnalité et sans plus attendre les Potter prirent congé se souvenant que ce n'était pas des amis et que l'état de Klara ne leur permettait pas de traîner plus longtemps ici.

Arrivés chez eux, ils s'assirent tous deux à la table de la cuisine, vidés et pensifs.

-Finalement il n'y avait pas de risque, on aurait pu emmener James, dit Harry.

-Oui mais on ne pouvait pas savoir et franchement Harry je ne sais pas ce qui vas arriver avec cette malédiction…

Prochain chapitre: le bal… et recentrage sur les enfants à Poudlard.


End file.
